


juste un peu gay (just a bit gay); chicos heterosexuales #9

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: hétéros (straight guys) [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Louis Bottom, M/M, harry tops, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, stylinson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 38,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: Louis Tomlinson es completamente heterosexual. Y entonces, la mujer sexy con la que está enrollado mete su dedo en donde no debería, y repentinamente él ya no está tan seguro... A los tipos hétero también les puede gustar este tipo de cosas, ¿no?Excepto que las cosas se vuelven confusas —y frustrantes— cuando los dedos y juguetes dejan de ser suficiente.Entra en escena Harry Styles, el mejor amigo de Louis. Apenas algo de diversión entre camaradas, ¿verdad?





	1. juste un peu gay (just a bit gay)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Serie Chicos Heterosexuales](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/453998) by Alessandra Hazard. 



> Dècimo libro en la serie Chicos Heterosexuales.  
> Escrita por Alessandra Hazard.  
> Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
> Créditos de traducción: galaxiainfinitadelibros.blogspot.com

**JUST A BIT GAY.**

**N** ormalmente, Louis no era alguien que juzgaba a una chica caliente por probar algo nuevo en la cama,  _oye,_  que era un chico de veinticuatro años con mente abierta y una conducta sexual sana, pero pensaba que era totalmente razonable pedir alguna advertencia antes de que una chica con la que estaba conectando le metiera un dedo en el culo.

 _—Whoa_ , ¿qué haces? —dijo con una sonrisa, mirando a la rubia desnuda entre sus muslos. La vista era fantástica, la curva de su cintura y trasero le estaba haciendo agua la boca, pero el dedo mojado en el culo de Louis lo tenía demasiado espantado como para apreciar completamente la vista.

Erica dejó de chupar su polla el tiempo suficiente para sonreír y decir.

—Relájate. Tal vez te guste. A mi ex le gustaba tener un dedo en el culo durante una mamada. Dijo que se sentía más intenso.

Louis sacudió la cabeza riendo.

—No estoy en ese tipo de cosas, bebé...

Ella torció su dedo y Louis vio las estrellas, su cuerpo se convulsionaba mientras dejaba escapar lo que probablemente fue una mezcla entre un grito y un gemido. Él se corrió, y se sintió desorientado, su cuerpo temblando de placer.

Cuando Louis finalmente fue capaz de enfocar su mirada de nuevo, se encontró con Erica mirándolo con una mirada de asombro en su rostro.

 _—Wow —_ dijo débilmente antes de sonreír—, no estás en eso ¿eh?

Louis se sonrojó, sintiéndose incómodo, avergonzado y asustado, por lo que rápidamente les dio la vuelta y se hundió en ella hasta que se olvidó incluso de su propio nombre, y más importante... de ese incidente.

Después, cuando la puso en un taxi y se dio una larga ducha, Louis trató de no pensar en lo que había sucedido. No era un gran problema.

No lo era.

🥀

—Ya suéltalo

—¿Qué? —dijo Louis dentro de su vaso de cerveza.

—Tienes algo en mente —dijo Harry Styles—. Suéltalo.

Louis bajó su cerveza y miró a su mejor amigo a través de la mesa antes de pasear su mirada alrededor del pub.

—No sé lo que estás hablando, hombre.

Silencio.

Suspirando, Louis volvió a mirar a Harry, que se limitó a levantar las cejas, expectante. A veces Louis odiaba lo bien que Harry lo conocía. Como que, eran camaradas y todo, pero apestaba ser un libro tan abierto para Harry. Siempre le había molestado Louis, en el pasado cuando iban a la escuela secundaria juntos, que Harry nunca había comprado su mierda cuando Louis alardeaba sobre sus conquistas. Harry siempre se burlaba con esa mirada molestamente divertida en los ojos, cada vez que Louis... exageraba las cosas un poquito.

Era molesto que todavía no pudiera mentirle a Harry ni una mierda, incluso luego de todos estos años. No era como si vivieran inseparables hoy en día. Ya no iban a la misma escuela: Harry estaba en la escuela de derecho, mientras que Louis no se había molestado con la Uni luego de la sexta aplicación, había decidido trabajar en el pub de su familia en cambio. Tenían diferentes amigos en estos días, diferentes intereses y todo.

Pero qué mierda. Harry Styles seguía siendo su mejor amigo. Eran camaradas de por vida; Louis lo sabía.

No habían perdido el contacto incluso en el año en que Louis había vivido con sus abuelos en Los Ángeles. Cuando había regresado a Londres, su amistad era tan sólida como siempre. Louis había sido la primera persona con la que Harry había salido del closet, la persona en que Harry había confiado más. Como que, aunque realmente ellos no hablan sobre sentimientos, ya que no eran niñas, pero ambos sabían que se cuidaban la espalda el uno al otro, sin importar qué.

Razón por la cual Louis estaba considerando la posibilidad de compartir su problema con Harry.

Lamiéndose los labios, Louis se quedó mirando a su mejor amigo con incertidumbre.

Harry le devolvió la mirada, sus ojos verdes expectantes.

—¿Recuerdas la pajarita rubia con la que salí hace unos días? —dijo Louis.

Harry tomó un sorbo de su cerveza, pero había algo de curiosidad en sus ojos ahora. Harry sabía que Louis no se enganchaba con sus ligues ocasionales. Louis ligaba un montón; era fácil, divertido y sin complicaciones, lo cual era básicamente su lema de vida.

—¿La que estuvo manoseándote la polla en la pista de baile? —dijo Harry.

—Sí —dijo Louis, inclinándose hacia atrás en su asiento con una sonrisa.

Harry resopló.

—Sácate esa estúpida sonrisa. Pareces un idiota. Uno más grande de lo normal.

—Las chicas que se van a casa conmigo todas las noches, claramente no están de acuerdo contigo, y lo siento, su opinión es la que cuenta.

Harry se rió.

—Es jodidamente adorable que realmente pienses que follan contigo a causa de esa sonrisa idiota. Agradece a tus padres por tus genes. Ese es el único motivo por el que logras follar. Aunque, personalmente, no veo el encanto.

Louis rodó los ojos. En privado, él siempre pensó que Harry exageraba un poco todo ese asunto de... no encontrarlo atractivo. Era un poco insultante, de verdad. No era algún tipo de gilipollas homofóbico. Harry debería saberlo ya. No iba a salir gritando si Harry admitía que Louis era caliente, objetivamente hablando.

Como que, Louis era perfectamente consciente de ser un poco vanidoso, pero era por una razón, ¿de acuerdo? No era su culpa que a las mujeres les gustara tanto. Era un tipo bien parecido, en forma objetiva. Tenía un bonito cabello castaño y ojos azules. Las chicas enloquecían con sus ojos... lo cual, a decir verdad, Louis no entendía, pero lo que sea.

—Mis padres no me dieron este bebé —dijo Louis, acariciando sus costados.

Harry  _—el_ _culo—_ se rio.

—¡Por favor! No me digas que llamas  _"bebé"_  a tu cuerpo. Por favor.

—Oh, vete a la mierda —dijo Louis, pateándolo por debajo de la mesa—. Desearías que tu cuerpo fuera tan sexy como el mío —Bueno, para ser totalmente honesto, Harry en cierta forma estaba tan en forma como él. Quizás no era tan alto como él ni tenían la misma contextura física, y Harry podría o no tener mejores brazos, pero Louis no iba a admitir eso en voz alta. Nunca.

—Cierto —Harry descartó rodando los ojos—. Entonces, ¿qué pasó con esa chica rubia? ¿No pudiste hacer que se corriera o algo?

—Vete a la mierda. Deberías saber que la hice gritar — Louis bajó la mirada hacia su cerveza—. Fue sólo que... ella hizo algo... fue extraño y un poco asqueroso, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ello ahora —lanzó una mirada hacia Harry y lo encontró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Algo? — dijo Harry.

Louis sintió que su cara se ponía caliente.

—Como... ella puso un dedo en... en mí.

Silencio.

—¿No te gustó?

—No... sí... yo —Louis gimió, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos—... Me gustó, hombre. Ese es el problema. Nunca llegué tan duro. No puedo dejar de pensar en ello ahora, y está jodiéndome la mente. ¡No soy gay! ¡Sabes que no lo soy!

—Lou.

Louis se obligó a mirarlo.

Harry tenía una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro.

—Te das cuenta de que los tipos homosexuales no son las únicas personas que pueden sentir placer por la estimulación anal, ¿verdad? En realidad, a algunos tipos homosexuales ni les gusta. Un dedo en el culo no te hace insatisfactorio de algún modo, hombre. Mucho menos intenso —miró a Harry implorante—. Eres gay... Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? gay, imbécil.

Louis exhaló. Harry tenía razón. Harry lo sabía mejor. Harry era en realidad homosexual. A diferencia de Louis.

—Pero —dijo, mordiéndose el labio—. El problema es que me tiene mal... la cosa dedo. Ni siquiera puedo pajearme sin sentir que algo falta. Me follé una chica super caliente ayer y se sintió... no sé.

Harry lo miró con extrañeza.

—No realmente, en realidad. No soy... —Se pasó los dedos por su negro rizado con una sonrisa irónica—... No es lo mío, Lou.

Louis parpadeó.

—Pero eres gay —Se sentía casi traicionado. Se suponía que Harry era la persona que lo entendería.

Harry le dio una mirada algo taimada.

—Como dije, no a todos los homosexuales les gusta — Se encogió de hombros—. No hace mucho por mí. No vale la pena la molestia. Creo que mi próstata no es tan sensible. Pero parece que la tuya sí, así que felicidades. Disfrútala.

Louis lo miró con incredulidad. ¿Disfrutar?

—¿Estás bromeando, hombre? ¿Ese es tu consejo?

Harry se rió entre dientes.

—¿Qué tipo de consejo quieres? Comprar algún buen lubricante y prueba con tus dedos.

—Mantén la voz baja, maldición —dijo Louis, con el ceño fruncido dentro de su cerveza. Hasta sus orejas se sentían calientes—. Soy un hombre heterosexual. Los hombres heterosexuales no hacen eso.

Harry exhaló con fuerza.

—Dios, eres un idiota. ¿Dime por qué somos amigos de nuevo? Tengo amigos mucho más relajados.

Louis se golpeó la rodilla contra la de Harry.

—No mientas —dijo, sonriendo—. Soy tu mejor camarada. Todos tus amigos del colegio de abogados de lujo son aburridos y horribles. Y soy totalmente el mejor copiloto que un gay pueda desear.

Harry resopló.

—No recuerdo que nunca fueras mi copiloto. No necesito un copiloto al que arrastrar de todas formas.

—¿Por qué crees que levantas algo cuando salimos juntos? Los homosexuales te ven con un tío caliente como yo y piensan que no eres el perdedor que realmente eres.

—Sí —dijo Harry secamente—. debe ser eso.

—Oh, no me jodas.

Cayeron en un silencio agradable. Louis echó un vistazo hacia la barra, pero no parecía que Justin necesitara ayuda. Justin era nuevo, pero no era la hora pico. Él debía estar bien.

—Lo digo en serio, amigo —dijo Harry, haciendo que Louis volviera a mirar hacia él—. Consigue un buen lubricante y pruébalo. Si se siente tan bien como dices, te debes a ti mismo el probarlo. Si se trató de un golpe de suerte, no hay daño. Si no fuera así, bien por ti. Ponerte un dedo en el culo no te hará gay —Harry resopló y levantó las cejas— ¿Salvo que estés inseguro sobre tu heterosexualidad?

Louis entrecerró los ojos.

—Que te den. No estoy inseguro —Era cien por ciento hétero. Harry lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Recostado en su asiento, Harry lo miró por sobre el borde de su vaso de cerveza.

—Entonces hazlo. ¿Qué tienes que perder?

Más tarde esa noche, Louis se quedó mirando el techo de su habitación, jadeando como si acabara de correr un maratón, su polla gastada, sus dedos todavía enterrados en su culo, su cuerpo aun hormigueando luego del orgasmo más intenso de su vida.

No podía esperar a volver a hacerlo.

_Y otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez._

—Mierda —susurró.

Era todo culpa de Harry.

🥀 

La noche siguiente, Louis fue a su club favorito y levantó a la mujer más sexy que pudo encontrar, una pelirroja alta y curvilínea con unas piernas geniales. Su nombre era Debbie. Le dio una mamada increíble y estaba tan mojada alrededor de él que su coño hacía sonidos húmedos cada vez que se movía; Fue un gran aliciente para su ego.

Louis la dejó agotada, sintiéndose bien jodida y orgulloso de sí mismo. Amaba a las mujeres.

—¿Pero? —dijo Harry, interrumpiéndolo cuando Louis se acaloraba poéticamente sobre Debbie.

Louis le frunció el ceño.

—No hay pero. Me enrollé con la mujer más sexy de Londres y conseguí su número. Creo que en realidad la llamaré.

Harry tomó un sorbo de su cerveza, lentamente, solo mirándolo de esa forma medio divertida, medio exasperada, que siempre enloquecía a Louis. ¿Era normal querer golpear a su mejor camarada en su estúpida cara?

—¿Qué? —dijo Louis.

—No tienes que demostrar que eres heterosexual, ¿sabes? —dijo Harry amablemente—. Sólo porque te guste meterte los dedos.

Louis tomó un gran trago de su cerveza.

—Así que realmente te gusta —dijo Harry.

Louis dirigió su mirada hacia la barra, pero Justin claramente no necesitaba su ayuda en ese momento; Zoe lo estaba ayudando esta noche. Qué gran pena. Podría usar una excusa para evitar esta conversación.

Se encogió de hombros, su cara incómodamente caliente, lo cual era ridículo. No se sonrojaba por el sexo. No es que masturbarse fuera sexo. Harry tenía razón: no había nada raro o gay en el hecho de que le gustara un dedo, o dos, en su trasero.

—No me estás diciendo nada —dijo Harry.

Louis hizo una mueca.

—Vamos, Lou —dijo Harry—. Soy yo.

Frotándose su enrojecida nuca, Louis dijo a regañadientes, evitando la mirada de Harry:

—El sexo con ella fue genial. Fácilmente en el top 5 del sexo en mi vida. Estaba tan metido con ella, que apenas podía esperar para entrar en ella —Se humedeció los labios con la lengua—. El sexo estuvo bien, pero aun así no fue tan intenso como... Me vine mucho más duro con mis dedos, ¿sabes? Como que quiero hacerlo todo el tiempo ahora. Todo el jodido tiempo.

Harry estaba callado.

Louis miró en su dirección y encontró a Harry cuidando su cerveza con una expresión extraña en el rostro, con sus cejas fruncidas.

—¿Y qué? —dijo Harry por fin, aclarando su garganta—. No entiendo cuál es tu problema. Encuentra a una mujer dispuesta a tocarte.

Louis se encogió ante la mera sugerencia. No podía imaginarse pedirle eso a una mujer con la que estuviera.

—No lo sé —dijo—. Se siente realmente... castrante.

La extraña expresión de Harry se transformó en una más familiar, de gran exasperación.

—Es el siglo XXI. Sabes que todos esos estereotipos machistas son cosa del pasado, ¿verdad? A muchas mujeres les gusta hacerse cargo, y no hay nada de malo en querer estar en el lado receptor de algún jugueteo con tu culo. No te haría menos varonil o algo así.

Racionalmente, Louis lo entendía completamente. Pero...

—Aun es mortificante pedirle a una chica caliente, que me meta un dedo en el culo —murmuró Louis— ¿Y si ella se ríe de mí? ¿Y si piensa que es raro o asqueroso? —arrugó la nariz—. Es algo asqueroso, en realidad. No querría meter mi dedo en el culo de alguien, especialmente si apenas los conozco.

Harry rió, sus ojos llenos de alegría.

—Como alguien que regularmente une diferentes partes de su cuerpo al agujero de alguien, no estoy de acuerdo. No sabía que eras tan asqueroso.

Louis le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa.

—Cállate. No soy asqueroso.

—¿Sabes qué? —dijo Harry con una sonrisa, sacando su teléfono y tocando algo—. Tengo una idea.

Louis lo miró con suspicacia.

—¿Una idea?

Después de unos cuantos toques más, Harry levantó la vista de su teléfono y dijo:

—Deberías recibir algo de Amazon en unos pocos días.

Los ojos de Louis se ensancharon.

—No lo hiciste —balbuceó, con la boca seca.

—Lo hice —dijo Harry, recostándose en su asiento—. Deberías haber ordenado algunos juguetes tú mismo, en vez de quejarte sobre tu gran crisis de próstata.

Louis se sonrojó. Los dedos eran una cosa, pero ¿ponerse un consolador real en el culo? Sería un poco gay.

—Cancela la compra, estúpido —susurró, mirando alrededor con autoconsciencia.

—No —dijo Harry, el idiota, con una sonrisa—. Es una solución perfecta para héteros de mente cerrada como tú: follas todas las mujeres que quieras y luego te vas a casa, y te follas con un consolador. No te preocupes, elegí uno bueno para ti. Nada demasiado grande.

Louis se puso de pie y se marchó.

En serio, necesitaba un nuevo mejor amigo.

Jodido Harry. Él no iba a usar ese consolador.

Ni siquiera iba a abrir la caja cuando la recibiera.

🥀 

El consolador era rosa brillante y se veía estúpido. Porque, claro, así sería. Harry vivía para burlarse de él, el idiota.

Louis frunció el ceño ante la ridiculez, lo arrojó sobre su mesita de noche y se olvidó de ello. Lo tiraría más tarde.

Pero más tarde esa noche, mientras se acomodaba para su paja nocturna, Louis encontró que su mirada volvía hacia la cosa.

Se mordió el labio inferior y miró hacia otro lado, resuelto a no hacerlo. Los dedos eran una cosa. Poner un objeto con forma de polla en su culo, era completamente otra.

 _Los dedos eran más que suficiente de todas formas,_  pensó Louis, rodeando sus lubricados dedos alrededor de su agujero. Empujó contra el sensible borde, silbando un poco. Maldita sea. ¿Por qué se sentía tan jodidamente bien? Ya estaba duro como una roca, su polla goteaba contra su estómago mientras su cuerpo temblaba de anticipación. Empujó dos dedos esta vez, jadeando ante la antinaturalmente deliciosa sensación de plenitud. En este punto, le gustaba por completo la sensación, lo cual lo asustaba, porque una cosa era que le gustara la estimulación prostática, pero meterse cosas en el culo era probablemente un poco gay. Sin ofender a los hombres gays, a los que les gustara tener cosas en el culo.

Pero carajo, esto se sentía tan bien. Louis estaba respirando fuerte mientras que empujaba sus dedos, gimiendo cuando sus dedos rozaban su próstata.  _Joooooder_ _._

La aturdida mirada de Louis volvió a caer sobre la mesita de noche. El consolador era más grueso y más largo que sus dedos. Probablemente se sentiría más satisfactorio.

¿Tal vez sólo una vez? Probar un consolador una vez no sería demasiado gay. Nadie tenía que saberlo. Ni siquiera Harry.

Así fue como Louis se encontró gimiendo ruidosamente mientras se follaba con el consolador rosa brillante que su mejor amigo le había comprado. Mierda. Sabía que era ruidoso, que debía ser más silencioso —las paredes no eran muy gruesas— pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba tan lleno. El estiramiento era delicioso, y no podía dejar de lloriquear cada vez que el dildo empujaba contra su sobreestimulada próstata. Era casi demasiado, y apenas tenía la coordinación para hacer que el consolador se moviera adentro y afuera. Todo lo que quería era recostarse y tomarlo, perderse en la sensación de ser follado. Tal vez debería invertir en un consolador con arnés. Tal vez debería encontrar una novia súper desprejuiciada a la que no le importara follarlo en vez de hacerlo follarla.

Louis gimió ante la idea, imaginándose a una rubia caliente con grandes pechos que se sacudirían mientras que lo follaba con su polla, su consolador con arnés, no su polla. Porque Louis no estaba interesado en pollas. Juguetes sexuales que parecían pollas, no equivalían a una polla real. Una verdadera polla probablemente se sentiría muy diferente al consolador en su culo de todas maneras. Probablemente ni cerca de ser tan bueno. Una verdadera polla no sería tan dura. Una verdadera polla no sería capaz de follarlo tan duro como él quisiera...

Louis gimió y se vino, oleadas y oleadas de placer enrosca dedos, descendiendo sobre él mientras que se apretaba con fuerza en torno a la polla  _—el_ _dildo—_  en su culo.

Louis se incorporó, respirando todavía con dificultad, y observó fijamente al semen en su estómago.  _Me lleva la mierda._  Nunca se corrió sin tocar su polla. Ni siquiera cuando fue adolescente.

Suspirando, se dejó caer sobre el colchón. No se molestó en sacar el dildo. Sabía que estaría listo de nuevo en quince minutos, y no se engañaba pensando que podría masturbarse sin querer algo en su trasero.

En estos días, siempre parecía querer algo en su culo, lo cual era... un poco preocupante. Esto se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión.

Louis suspiró de nuevo, pasándose una mano por la cara. Tal vez, realmente debería comenzar a buscarse esa novia de mente abierta a la que no le importaría follarlo con un consolador con arnés.

🥀 

La palabra obsesión era bastante inadecuada, pensó Louis con desesperación cuando se hundió en el nuevo dildo de 15 cm, con una ventosa adherida a la silla de su habitación. Respiraba pesadamente, jadeando, mientras se apretaba alrededor del grueso juguete que tenía dentro. Joder, se sentía tan bien. La plenitud se sentía increíble, pero no era suficiente. Descubrió que le gustaba más la sensación de una polla  _(¡Consolador, maldición!)_  moviéndose en él; tener uno en su interior no era suficiente. Quería empujar. Quería ser follado.

Mordiéndose el labio con fuerza, Louis comenzó a montar el consolador con más fuerza, pequeños gemidos salieron de su boca mientras le rozaba la próstata. Joder.

Sus ojos vidriosos captaron la foto de sus padres en su mesita de noche y Louis se sonrojó, imaginando cómo se vería, lo que sus cristianos padres pensarían si lo vieran ahora, montando un consolador totalmente cachondo. La vergüenza lo golpeó de nuevo, pero no pudo parar. Miró sus muslos, temblando por el esfuerzo, y su polla enrojecida y dura, y sintió otra oleada de vergüenza. La reluciente cabeza del consolador inquietantemente parecía la cabeza de una polla mientras lo violaba...

Louis se corrió sin tocarse, gritando, con una voz que ni siquiera sonaba como la suya.

_Dios._

Miró sin ver la foto de sus padres, sonrojado y sin aliento, la falsa polla aún apretada dentro de su culo. Se preguntaba qué dirían sus padres si descubrieran que esto, era lo más parecido a una experiencia religiosa que jamás había sentido.

Jodido infierno, necesitaba ayuda.

🥀 

—Creo que tengo un problema —dijo Louis con gravedad, mirando su cerveza.

Podía sentir la atención de Harry agudizándose.

—¿Un problema?

Louis tomó un gran trago de su cerveza, la dejó, y miró a Harry a los ojos.

—No me he enrollado con nadie en tres semanas.

Las cejas de Harry se arquearon.

—¿En serio?

Louis asintió tristemente. Sabía por qué Harry estaba sorprendido, por supuesto. Habían pasado años desde que no se había acostado por tanto tiempo. Un levante cada pocos días era lo normal para él. Tres semanas era anormal, por decirlo suavemente.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo Harry.

Louis sintió que su rostro se calentaba. Quería decirle que era demasiado esfuerzo, pero mentirle no ayudaría con esta situación. Harry no podría ayudarle si no supiera el alcance de su problema.

—Si me enrollo, ella esperaría que me la folle — murmuró.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que ese es el punto —dijo Harry, sonando divertido, el idiota.

Louis lo fulminó con la mirada y le dedicó una mirada cargada. ¿Tenía que explicarlo?

La sonrisa en la cara de Harry se ensanchó.

—Espera. ¿Todavía se trata de tu problema de próstata?

Louis lo calló, mirando alrededor con recelo.

—Lo es, ¿no es así? —dijo Harry, riendo.

 _—Ja, mierda, ja —_ dijo Louis, pasándose una mano por el cabello, frustrado—. Sé que es divertido para ti, ¡pero no lo es para mí, hombre!

La expresión divertida finalmente abandonó la cara de Harry.

—Lo siento. Me di cuenta de que experimentaste un poco y luego seguiste adelante. Ha pasado casi un mes.

—Exactamente —dijo Louis con tristeza. Tomó un sorbo de su cerveza y observó su superficie—. Todo es tu culpa, sabes. Tuya y del estúpido consolador que me compraste.

—Entonces... lo usaste, ¿según entiendo?

Louis frunció el ceño.

—No te atrevas a reírte de mí.

—No me estoy riendo. Mírame, Lou. Louis.

Louis se obligó a mirar a Harry.

Harry lo estaba mirando seriamente, con esa mirada medio preocupada y medio cariñosa con la que Louis estaba muy familiarizado.

—Oye, puedes decirme cualquier cosa. Lo sabes ¿bien? Lo resolveremos.

Louis asintió, relajándose un poco. Siempre lo hacía. Allá en sus días del colegio, Harry acostumbraba ocuparse de los líos de Louis, cada vez que Louis la jodía. A pesar de toda la mierda que Harry usualmente le daba, Louis sabía que la burla de Harry era buena, y Harry cuidaba su espalda cuando importaba.

—Háblame —dijo Harry con firmeza.

Louis suspiró.

—No me he enrollado en semanas, porque no quiero follar —apartó la mirada, con su cara incómodamente caliente—. Quiero decir, las mujeres son geniales, se ven y huelen bien, pero... Prefiero ser follado, para ser honesto.

Durante un largo momento, Harry no dijo nada.

Louis se preguntó si el suelo debajo de él podría abrirse y tragarlo si lo deseaba lo suficiente.

—Estoy seguro de que hay mujeres que estarían interesadas en eso —dijo Harry por fin, su voz muy neutral.

Louis hizo una mueca.

—Estoy seguro de que las hay, pero ¿cómo se supone que debo saber de antemano que la chica que estoy tratando de atraer está interesada en eso? Hace unas semanas, recogí a una chica muy buena y traté de sugerir, ya sabes, y... —se encogió de hombros.

—¿No te fue bien?

Louis dejó escapar una risita.

—Podrías decirlo así. Ella se rió y me dijo que no era tan pervertida.  _Ella se rió,_  Harry —Nunca había sido tan humillado en su vida. Incluso pensar en ello hizo que su polla se marchitara y sus entrañas se apretaran con mortificación. Se había sentido de 5 cm de alto. Todavía lo hacía.

—No significa que otras mujeres también se reirían — dijo Harry.

Louis cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—No tengo ganas de darle otra oportunidad —dijo con una risa débil.

—Louis.

Algo en la voz de Harry lo hizo mirarlo.

Harry tenía una expresión tensa, vagamente enojada en el rostro.

—No hagas eso —dijo—. No tienes de qué avergonzarte. Así que una mujer al azar no estaba interesada en eso, ¿y qué? Ella se lo pierde, no tú. Lo que nos gusta sexualmente, jodidamente no nos define. Nunca deberías avergonzarte por eso.

Louis le dedicó una sonrisa torcida. Harry normalmente era relajado y despreocupado, pero cuando hablaba en serio sobre algo, tenía esa intensidad decidida por la que era difícil no dejarse atrapar. Iba a ser un gran abogado algún día. Louis se sentía ridículamente orgulloso, muy orgulloso de tener a Harry como su mejor amigo. No es que tuviera baja autoestima; era solo que... a Louis le gustaba pensar que era realista. Era un poco perdedor, mientras que Harry era mucho más inteligente. Harry estaba mucho más motivado que él, más decidido. Harry iría a lugares. Louis... Louis era más del tipo de persona que iba con la corriente. Probablemente él fluiría por algunos años más, antes de establecerse con una chica bonita, tendría 2.5 hijos con ella y trabajaría en el pub hasta el día en que muriera. No es que hubiera nada malo con esa clase de futuro. Louis estaba perfectamente bien con eso. Harry solo tendría uno muy diferente, Louis estaba seguro de ello.

—No estoy avergonzado —mintió Louis—. Simplemente no quiero sentir que me humillen de nuevo.

Harry le dirigió una mirada larga y escrutadora, aun incómodamente intensa.

—Podrías registrarte en sitios de citas —dijo al fin—. Sería bastante anónimo. Podrías ser directo con tus preferencias de esa forma.

Louis casi se burla, pero en realidad lo consideró.

Era una solución perfecta, realmente.

—Lo intentaré —dijo, sus hombros cayendo con alivio—. Gracias, hombre.

Harry le sonrió.

—Cuando quieras.

🥀

Su nombre era Jessica. Tenía veintiséis años, era alta, oscura y deslumbrante, con curvas para morirse y una sonrisa increíble.

Louis la había elegido cuidadosamente entre las once mujeres interesadas en clavarlo, y hasta el momento no estaba lamentando su elección. Él estaba definitivamente interesado en ella. Olía bien, su piel oscura era suave y tersa, y besaba bien.

Lo hicieron por un tiempo, y todo fue perfectamente bien.

Luego llegaron al evento principal.

El consolador de doble lado con arnés _(_ _1)_  lucía increíble en ella: la polla dura se veía genial entre sus suaves muslos. Sus grandes tetas se sacudían atractivamente, mientras que empujaba dentro de él.

_(1. Se trata de un cinturón con arnés que tiene un_ _dildo_ _enganchado, en este caso sería uno que penetra dentro de la vagina de la mujer, mientras que deja también una erección falsa hacia afuera, para que ella pueda a la vez penetrar como si tuviera una polla propia)_

Mientras yacía debajo de ella, con las piernas abiertas, Louis se sentía... raro. Estaba dividido entre estar encendido y ser terriblemente autoconsciente de sí mismo.  _Esto está mal,_  le seguía susurrando una voz en el fondo de su mente. Un hombre normal sería el que empujara su polla en una mujer tan sexy. Un hombre normal no estaría tomando una polla falsa de parte de ella. Ella debería estar secretamente burlándose de él.

Su polla se marchitó ante esa idea.

Jessica comenzó a moverse, su cara enrojecida y sus ojos entrecerrados. Parecía estar disfrutando de sí misma. Louis... Louis no tanto, para ser totalmente honesto. Mientras que un consolador en su culo se sentía bien como de costumbre, su ritmo estaba apagado, sus empujes no eran lo suficientemente poderosos, y ella seguía perdiéndose completamente su próstata. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más frustrado se sentía, sintiéndose al borde de la excitación pero, sobre todo, simplemente cohibido e incómodo.

Apretando los dientes, Louis empezó a masturbarse. Estaría condenado si le pidiera que encontrara su punto G masculino. Eso sería tan vergonzoso... más vergonzoso de lo que ya era.

🥀

—Nunca lo volveré a hacer —dijo Louis, mirando directamente hacia el frente mientras corría en la cinta.

A su derecha, Harry redujo la velocidad de su carrera y giró la cabeza.

—¿No te fue bien?

Louis hizo una mueca.

—Ella fue genial, pero...

—¿Pero?

—Me sentí demasiado cohibido para disfrutarlo. No pude... no pude decirle que quería que me clavara la próstata y me follara más fuerte. Simplemente no pude. Fue demasiado vergonzoso.

Harry suspiró.

—Todo está en tu cabeza, Lou. Creo que solo necesitas confiar en la mujer antes de dejarla follarte. Consigue una novia, no una aventura de una noche.

—Sí, y ¿qué pasa si mi novia no está en ese tipo de cosas? No es exactamente una pregunta que pueda hacer en una primera cita —Louis frunció el ceño—. Además, Jessica ni siquiera fue tan buena follándome. ¡Realmente tuve que masturbarme de la forma normal, y no tuve que hacer eso en semanas!

Harry se perdió un paso en la cinta. Maldiciendo, la apagó y se volvió hacia Louis con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

—¿Estás diciendo que en realidad puedes venirte solo siendo follado?

Louis parpadeó, confundido.

—¿Sí? ¿Eso es inusual?

Harry dejó escapar una carcajada, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Sí, Lou, es un poco inusual.

Louis procesó esa información antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Supongo que soy así de increíble.

Harry resopló, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con una toalla.

—¿Terminaste? Tengo que irme. Zach y Tristán están regresando de su luna de miel hoy, y hay una bienvenida que no puedo dejar pasar.

Louis saltó de la cinta.

—Todavía no puedo creer que tu hermano se haya casado con un chico. ¡Era hétero!

Harry se echó a reír.

—Han pasado años desde que se juntaron. Ya suéltalo.

—¿Lo has hecho tú? —dijo Louis, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Harry—. Recuerdo que estabas bastante enamorado del novio de tu hermano.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—No estaba enamorado. Tristán es ridículamente caliente, y yo soy un hombre gay con ojos. Eso es todo.

—Aun así. Debe haber sido raro para ti.

—Al principio fue un poco incómodo —admitió Harry con una sonrisa irónica—. Zach todavía se pone un poco tenso cuando miro a Tristán demasiado tiempo. Es hilarante.

Louis se rió, golpeando sus hombros juntos.

—Lo haces totalmente a propósito, imbécil.

Harry se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa perezosa, sus ojos verdes llenos de diversión.

—Somos hermanos. Todo es muy divertido.

Louis sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza. Como hijo único, a veces envidiaba la gran familia de Harry. Harry tenía cuatro hermanos y una hermana, y aunque técnicamente todos vivían separados, eran un grupo cercano y a menudo se reunían en la casa del hermano mayor de Harry, Zach.

—Pero no estás suspirando por el marido de tu hermano, ¿verdad? —preguntó Louis, solo para asegurarse. A veces era difícil leer a Harry. A pesar de su actitud relajada, era bastante estricto cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos y su vida personal.

Harry se rió entre dientes.

—No estoy suspirando. La vida es demasiado corta para quedar atrapado por un hombre. Un montón de peces y todo eso.

—Sí —dijo Louis, en total acuerdo, siguiendo a Harry a la ducha del gimnasio.

Mientras se desnudaba y entraba en la ducha más cercana, Harry lo miró.

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

Suspirando, Louis se metió en el cubículo junto a Harry y comenzó a bañarse. No sabía qué decir. Sentía que prefería morir antes que repetir el fiasco de la noche anterior. Pero el problema era, que él todavía... todavía. Quería ser follado en lugar de follar.

—Supongo que el consolador servirá —dijo de mal humor cuando cerró la ducha y salió del cubículo—. Estoy seguro de que la novedad pasará pronto... tiene que hacerlo, ¿verdad? Y luego volveré a ligar de la forma habitual.

Harry sacó unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta limpia de su bolso.

—Vivirás —dijo secamente—. Hay un montón de personas solteras que no tienen sexo por meses.

 _—Ah ha —_ dijo Louis distraídamente, mirando a la suave polla de Harry. Era... era algo grande. No es que no hubiera visto la polla de Harry antes, la había visto muchas veces, pero ahora la veía. Debía ser de al menos 19 cm cuando estaba dura, tal vez incluso 20 cm. Era mucho más grande que cualquier cosa que Louis hubiera tenido dentro de él.

—Es un poco grosero mirar la polla de tu amigo. Solo para que lo sepas.

Louis se sonrojó y miró hacia arriba.

Harry tenía una mirada irónica en el rostro, sus cejas se alzaron ligeramente.

Louis cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho desnudo.

—Estaba allí. Cualquiera miraría.

—Parece que te gusta mirar —dijo Harry secamente, mirando a la entrepierna de Louis.

Louis frunció el ceño. Realmente estaba medio duro, ¡pero no fue su culpa! En estos días, cualquier cosa con forma de consolador parecía excitarlo, y al parecer la polla de Harry no era una excepción.

—Lo siento, hombre —murmuró, extremadamente avergonzado, y comenzó a vestirse—. No volverá a suceder. Sé que no está bien mirar.

Harry no dijo nada, así que Louis asumió que el incidente ya había sido olvidado.

🥀

Excepto que no podía dejar de pensar sobre ello. Sobre la polla de Harry.

Louis estaba más que avergonzado ahora, se estaba volviendo loco. Una cosa era permitirse tener algo en su culo, pero otra muy distinta era empezar a imaginar una verdadera polla dentro de él. Una verdadera polla, no era un consolador. En realidad estaba unida a otro tipo. No debería estar pensando en ello, imaginando cómo se sentiría.

Pero simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en eso. La textura sería más suave, por lo que la penetración inicial probablemente no sería tan incómoda. No tendría que hacer nada del trabajo duro: no tendría que mover el consolador y podría simplemente tumbarse allí y disfrutar de la sensación de ser embestido contra el colchón. Porque eso era lo que realmente quería, si Louis fuera honesto consigo mismo: ser embestido. Follado.

¿Importaba si la cosa en su culo estaba unida a otro chico? Por supuesto que lo hacía. Louis no era gay. Pero Harry... Seguramente Harry no contaba. Harry no era solo un chico. Harry era su mejor amigo. Harry sabía que todo lo que Louis quería era tener algo duro golpeando contra él. Harry sabía que Louis no era gay. Entonces no sería totalmente gay.

Complacido de que todo finalmente tuviera perfecto sentido en su cabeza, Louis sacó su teléfono y llamó a Harry.

—Quiero que me jodas —dijo cuando Harry respondió.

Había silencio en la línea.

Louis frunció el ceño y miró la pantalla de su teléfono para asegurarse de que la llamada no se hubiera desconectado. No.

Finalmente, Harry se aclaró la garganta.

_—¿Estás borracho?_

—¡No! —dijo Louis, atragantándose—. Mira, lo pensé un poco...

 _—Oh Dios —_ murmuró Harry.

—Deja de burlarte de mí. Lo digo en serio. Tiene perfecto sentido, hombre. Eres un hombre gay. Tu polla. Mi culo. Tú te vienes, yo me vengo, todos son felices, nada se pone raro.

Harry dejó escapar una risa estrangulada.

_—¿Se te ocurrió siquiera que yo podría no querer_ _follarte_ _, imbécil?_

Louis parpadeó desconcertado.

—¿Por qué no querrías follarme? Soy caliente. Tú eres gay.

Harry resopló.

_—El hecho de que sea_ _gay_ _no significa que quiera follar a todos los hombres guapos. Te lo dije: no eres mi tipo._

Louis frunció el ceño, comenzando a ofenderse. No es que quisiera que su mejor amigo lo codiciara secretamente, pero fue algo ofensivo que no lo hiciera.

—Soy el tipo de todos. Si fuera gay, lo haría totalmente.

Una risa sonó desde el otro extremo de la línea.

 _—Llevas el narcisismo a un nivel completamente nuevo_  —Pero entonces la voz de Harry se puso seria _—_ _. No es una buena idea,_ _Lou_ _._ _Créeme_ _._

—¿Por qué? —Louis casi se quejó. Su muñeca realmente le dolía por todo el ejercicio que estaba haciendo últimamente. El consolador de ventosa también había estado viendo mucha acción, pero a veces solo quería recostarse y divertirse en lugar de trabajar para su orgasmo. Él era una persona perezosa; entonces demándenlo.

_—Volvería las cosas extrañas._

—No, no lo haría —dijo Louis—. Me darás tu polla para venirme, también obtendrás un orgasmo. Es un  _ganar-ganar_ _._

Harry se rió entre dientes.

_—En realidad no es excitante saber que quieres usar mi polla como un consolador glorificado._

Louis frunció el ceño. Cuando Harry lo puso de esa forma, sonaba algo raro.

—Bien —dijo con mal humor—. Olvídalo. Adiós.

Colgó y miró su teléfono.

Solo contó hasta seis antes de que sonara.

Louis sonrió. Harry era tan predecible, de verdad. A pesar de toda la mierda que Harry le tiraba, se doblaba como un sillón barato cuando Louis necesitaba su ayuda.

 _—Eres un idiota —_ dijo Harry con exasperación cuando Louis respondió _—_ _. Algún día no te funcionará_.

Louis sonrió.

—Me amas.

 _—No sé por qué —_ dijo Harry con una risa _—_ _. Bien. Lo haremos. Pero solo una vez. Y solo si prometes no tener un enloquecimiento_ _gay_ _._

—¿Por qué tendría un enloquecimiento gay? Eres tú. No será gay. Sabes que no soy gay.

 _—Sí,_ _Lou_ _, lo sé —_ dijo Harry, y sonó como si estuviera rodando los ojos.

Louis hizo un puchero. ¡Harry nunca lo tomaba en serio!

—Entonces, ¿cuándo vas a venir?

Hubo silencio por un corto tiempo.

 _—¿Quieres hacerlo ahora? —_ dijo Harry por fin.

—Seguro. ¿Por qué no?

🥀

—Está bien, esto es incómodo —dijo Louis.

—Cállate, fue tu brillante idea.

Louis fulminó con la mirada a Harry, pero probablemente no parecía particularmente intimidante considerando que estaba desnudo, que ambos estaban desnudos.

Había visto a Harry desnudo antes, por supuesto. Pero de alguna manera, esto era diferente. Miró a Harry con cautela: su torso marcado, hombros anchos y brazos fuertes.

—Esto es tan raro, hombre.

Harry dejó escapar una carcajada, metiéndose en la cama.

—Me sorprende que incluso consigas sexo.

Louis se lamió los labios resecos.

—No me malinterpretes, estoy seguro de que a las chicas y a los gay los encienden, pero todo ese músculo y la falta de tetas me es extraño.

—Pero no son las tetas las que quieres, ¿verdad? —Harry dijo secamente.

Louis se rió, su mirada se movió hacia la polla de Harry.

—No en este momento —dijo, lamiendo sus labios de nuevo. No sabía cómo la polla de Harry podía verse tan condenadamente atractiva cuando el resto de él no excitaba a Louis. ¿Era raro? Probablemente fuera raro. Pero a él le encantaba mirar la polla de Harry. En realidad, lo encendía: lo espesa y bonita que se veía, a pesar de que todavía no estaba completamente duro.

—Ponla dura —dijo Louis.

Harry suspiró con exasperación, pero parecía divertido en vez de molesto cuando tomó su polla en su mano y comenzó a acariciarla, sus grandes dedos manejaban su polla con facilidad y confianza. Louis apartó la mirada de la polla que se endurecía rápidamente para mirar la cara de Harry. Estaba relajado, los ojos verdes de Harry entrecerrados mientras recorrían el cuerpo de Louis, deteniéndose en sus muslos curvados y bien formados. Un poco aliviado de que Harry claramente no lo encontrara repulsivo, a pesar de sus continuas afirmaciones de que Louis no era su tipo, miró de nuevo a la polla de Harry y extendió un poco los muslos. Su agujero se apretó un poco en anticipación.

—Vamos, ya está bastante dura —dijo Louis—. Ya hice la preparación.

Harry arqueó un poco las cejas.

—¿Quieres que simplemente la meta?

—¿No es ese el punto?

Unas cuantas emociones cruzaron el rostro de Harry.

—Nunca me he follado a nadie sin un beso.

Louis arrugó la frente.

—¿Quieres besarme? De ninguna manera, eso sería demasiado extraño.

Harry se echó a reír.

—Tienes razón: mejor meto mi polla en ti. Besar sería demasiado gay.

Louis hizo un puchero.

—Deja de burlarte de mí. Siempre te burlas de mí.

Harry le sonrió e, inclinándose, lo besó en la frente.

—Porque eres tan ridículo. Bobo y ridículo.

—¡Oye! —Louis lo puso en una llave de cabeza y lucharon por unos minutos, riendo.

Finalmente, terminaron con Harry encima de él, sus brazos sujetando a Louis.

—Nunca ganarás contra mí, estúpido —dijo Harry, sonriendo odiosamente—. Tengo cuatro hermanos. Básicamente soy un profesional en esto.

Louis lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Eres un inútil. ¡Suéltame, imbécil!

Harry sonrió un poco.

—¿Pensé que querías que la metiera en ti?

Louis deseó poder darle la vuelta. Pero él realmente quería ser follado, así que...

—Bien —dijo Louis, extendiendo las piernas—. Ponla adentro.

Harry le dio una mirada rara.

—¿Te gusta esto? ¿Cara a cara?

Confundido, Louis frunció el ceño.

—¿Es un ángulo malo para una jodida por culo o algo así?

—No —dijo Harry luego de un momento—. Podemos hacerlo funcionar.

—Entonces, hazlo ya —dijo Louis con impaciencia. No había perdido su erección mientras luchaban y tampoco Harry. Estaban bien para empezar.

Harry suspiró, alcanzando el condón y poniéndolo con una mano. Se lubricó la polla y miró entre las piernas de Louis.

—¿Seguro que no quieres que te prepare?

—Te dije que ya lo hice —dijo Louis, extendiendo sus muslos más ampliamente—. Venga.

Harry no parecía convencido, pero puso una mano en la cadera de Louis, se alineó y finalmente empujó.

Louis cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras la gruesa longitud, una polla, lo llenaba lentamente.  _Mierda. Maldito infierno._  Esto se sentía...

—¿Está bien? —Harry dijo mientras que tocaba fondo.

—Sí —dijo Louis sin aliento, apretando alrededor de la polla en él. Mierda, nunca había estado tan lleno. Incluso su mayor consolador no era nada comparado con la polla de Harry. Pero no dolió. A diferencia de sus consoladores, la cosa dentro de él estaba hecha de carne, por lo que no se sentía tan incómodo como sus juguetes sexuales. Simplemente se sintió maravillosamente lleno, las terminaciones nerviosas de su culo tintinearon agradablemente.

—Jódeme —dijo Louis, tratando de no gemir por la sensación—. Me gusta duro.

Harry hizo un ruido extraño y estrangulado, salió y luego embistió dentro de él, apuñalando su próstata.

Louis gritó, arqueándose en la cama.

Inmediatamente, Harry se detuvo, mirándolo a los ojos inquisitivamente.

—¿Te lastimé?

Louis lo fulminó con la mirada, su rostro caliente.

—¡Hazlo otra vez!

Riendo, Harry lo hizo de nuevo.  _Y otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez._

Louis apenas estaba distantemente consciente de que los sonidos que estaba haciendo no sonaban humanos. Estaba medio gruñendo, medio gimiendo por cada empuje de la polla de Harry. Probablemente se veía y sonaba ridículo. No le importaba una mierda. Se sentía, tan bien; no podría detener los ruidos que estaba haciendo incluso si su vida dependiera de ello. Solo era Harry, de todos modos. Harry lo había visto en situaciones mucho más embarazosas. Gemir como una puta por tener una polla en él, todavía estaría probablemente en el Top 3, pero como fuera.

En algún momento, Harry puso a Louis en sus manos y rodillas y comenzó a follarlo a lo perrito. La posición era algo humillante, estaba siendo follado como una maldita perra, pero, extrañamente, solo lo encendió.

—Oh, mierda, mierda, mierda —murmuró sin aliento mientras Harry lo golpeaba por detrás, las caderas de Harry golpeaban la parte posterior de sus muslos con cada empuje.

—¿Bien? —dijo Harry, su ritmo se volvió cada vez más rápido, piel golpeando contra piel.

—Sí, sí, muy bien, no te detengas —suplicó Louis, gimiendo en la almohada—. Eres el mejor, hombre.

Harry se rió de nuevo y procedió a joder los sesos de Louis.

A Louis no le tomó mucho tiempo, medio sollozando por un placer intenso y abrumador. Su orgasmo parecía durar por siempre, el placer rodaba por su cuerpo, una ola tras otra mientras se retorcía alrededor de la polla de Harry.  _Dios. Santa jodida mierda_. Se sentía tan malditamente bien. Sus orgasmos de próstata siempre se sentían más largos e intensos que sus orgasmos normales, por estimulación de su polla, pero esto era algo más. Incluso le gustaba que Harry siguiera moviéndose dentro de él, persiguiendo su propio orgasmo, aunque Louis se sentía sobre estimulado y dolorido, todavía se sentía bien de una forma extraña. Saber que esto era placentero para otra persona hacía una enorme diferencia. Louis no se sintió avergonzado y patético después de llegar como solía hacerlo. Se sintió maravilloso. Incluso el gemido de placer de Harry cuando se desplomó sobre él fue bastante gratificante. Él había hecho eso. Hizo que Harry se sintiera bien.

Pero el hijo de puta era pesado como el infierno, y Louis no quería decir que era pequeño pero a su lado lo era indudablemente. Louis lo aguantó por unos minutos, era algo educado de hacer después de que su mejor amigo le hubiera dado el mejor orgasmo de su vida, pero no podía respirar.

 _—Ugh,_  eres pesado.

Harry se apartó de él y se dejó caer de espaldas, luciendo sonrojado y jodido.

Louis resopló, poniéndose de espaldas también.

—Necesitas trabajar en tu resistencia, hombre.

—Jódete —dijo Harry, dándose la vuelta perezosamente.

—Acabas de hacerlo.

—Eres hilarante, Lou.

—Gracias, lo intento.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció, Harry lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Estás bien? ¿No te estás volviendo loco?

Louis miró al techo.

—No hay nada de qué asustarse. Que me guste una polla en mi culo no es gay. Solo significa que soy... pervertido o algo así. No me gustan los tipos de repente solo porque me guste tener algo en el culo.

Esperaba que Harry se burlara de él, pero para su sorpresa, Harry no lo hizo.

—He oído hablar de hombres que se identifican como heterosexuales pero que aman la polla —dijo Harry con neutralidad—. No se sienten atraídos por los hombres, pero les gusta que los jodan, y no les importa quién los jode, siempre y cuando se vengan.

—¡Sí, exactamente! —dijo Louis, sintiéndose ridículamente aliviado de que hubiera otros bichos raros como él.

Suspirando, Harry cerró los ojos.

—¿Te importa si me quedo esta noche?

Louis resopló.

—¿Desde cuándo necesitas mi permiso? —Harry solía quedarse cuando le apetecía. Louis incluso le había comprado un cepillo de dientes de repuesto para que el idiota dejara de usar el suyo.

—Desde que puse mi polla en ti —dijo Harry, ya sonaba medio dormido.

Louis lo miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué tenía eso que ver con nada? Nada había cambiado entre ellos.

—¿En serio te vas a dormir? ¡Son apenas las diez!

—Te haré saber que follarte es mucho trabajo. Deja a un hombre dormir, Lou.

Louis frunció los labios.

Harry se rió entre dientes.

—Deja de hacer pucheros. Ya no tenemos doce años.

—No estoy haciendo pucheros —mintió Louis, haciendo pucheros. Los ojos de Harry estaban cerrados de todos modos. ¿Cómo lo supo?

—Oh, por el amor de Dios —dijo Harry. Abrió los ojos—. Bien. ¿Qué quieres hacer?  _¿FIFA?_

Louis se mordió el labio.

—Um, ¿vamos a follar de nuevo?

Harry lo miró fijamente.

—¿Ahora? —dijo, con voz algo ahogada, incredulidad escrita en su rostro.

Louis se negó a parecer avergonzado.

—¿Qué? Soy un chico joven con un deseo sexual saludable.

—Han pasado, como, cinco minutos. ¿No estás dolorido? No soy exactamente pequeño.

Levantando las cejas, Louis sonrió.

—¿Estás diciendo que no puedes levantarlo? Flojo.

Los ojos de Harry se estrecharon.

🥀

Harry Styles solía pensar que tenía una vida sexual saludable, pero después de dos semanas de follar a su mejor amigo, se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que había estado. Prácticamente había sido un monje en comparación con la frecuencia con la que se había venido últimamente.

Louis era jodidamente insaciable. A Harry le gustaba pensar que los hombres con los que había tenido relaciones sexuales en el pasado, dejaron su cama perfectamente satisfechos, pero Louis... era otra cosa. Se ponía duro en el momento en que Harry sacaba su polla, retorciéndose impacientemente hasta que Harry finalmente le daba lo que quería: su polla. Nunca había conocido a un chico que estuviera tan enganchado con ser jodido como Louis.

Harry tuvo que admitir que era algo más que un aliciente para su ego el que ni siquiera tuviera que tocar la polla de Louis, para que se viniera con su polla, ni que Louis quisiera que tocara su polla. Eso sería demasiado gay: Louis era así de ridículo. Aparentemente, tener la polla de Harry en él no era gay en absoluto, pero Dios no quiera que Harry lo tocara con las manos. Harry no sabía si reírse de él u ofenderse por esa actitud. Quería sentirse ofendido, realmente lo hacía, pero siempre había sido horrible para enojarse por la ridiculez general de Louis. Era como estar enojado con un cachorro despistado y demasiado ansioso que no sabía cómo hacerlo mejor.

—Vamos, hombre —se quejó Louis.

—Después del partido de hockey —dijo Harry, sus ojos en la televisión.  _Los Osos_  estaban aplastando absolutamente a  _los Pingüinos_.

—Pero estoy excitado —dijo Louis, dejándose caer en el sofá junto a él.

Harry resopló.

—Siempre estás excitado —mantuvo sus ojos en la pantalla, fingiendo no darse cuenta de que los ojos de Louis estaban fijos en su entrepierna—. Usa un consolador si no puedes esperar.

En su visión periférica, el labio inferior de Louis sobresalía. Cristo, realmente era un niño a veces.

—No quiero un consolador —dijo Louis, mirando la entrepierna de Harry—. Quiero tu polla.

La polla en cuestión se contrajo. Harry lo ignoró. Estaba viendo un buen partido de hockey, y no iba a dejar que Louis lo distrajera sólo porque quería usar la polla de Harry para correrse.

 _—Haaaazz_  —dijo Louis, poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Harry—. Vamos.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿Crees que este tipo de actitud me enciende? Cuanto más te quejas, menos excitante es. Déjame ver el maldito juego.

—Bien —dijo Louis malhumoradamente—. Aunque no sé por qué te molestas con este juego.  _Los Osos_  van a ganar, de todos modos. Payne y Malik son imparables.

Harry tuvo que admitir que Louis tenía razón.  _Los Osos_  tuvieron un comienzo increíble esta temporada, principalmente gracias a la increíble química entre el novato Malik y el capitán de  _Los Osos_ , Liam Payne. Su línea había estado encendida, marcando goles en cada juego como si no fuera nada.

Como si escuchara los pensamientos de Harry, Payne recibió un enfermizo pase de Malik y clavó el disco en la red, para deleite de los fanáticos de  _los Osos_.

—Apuesto a que están follando —dijo Louis, viendo a Payne barrer a Malik con un abrazo.

—No seas ridículo —dijo Harry—. Payne definitivamente es heterosexual. Está saliendo con esa modelo famosa... olvidé su nombre.

Louis se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien, tal vez no follando. Pero apuesto a que Malik quiere. Mira cómo mira a Payne: como si se cayera de rodillas allí mismo si tan solo Payne dijera una palabra.

Resoplando, Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Estás viendo cosas que no están ahí, solo porque estás cachondo.

Louis le dio un codazo.

—¡Tengo razón! Es bastante patético que incluso yo tenga mejor  _gaydar_  que tú.

—Sí, claro —dijo Harry, volviendo sus ojos a la televisión—. Ahora cállate —No necesitaba girar la cabeza para saber que Louis estaba enfurruñado como el bebé gigante que era. Pero por una vez, Louis escuchó y se calló.

Observaron el juego en silencio, y Harry casi se quedaba dormido cuando lo sintió: una mano en su polla.

Se estremeció, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

—Louis.

—¿Qué? —La voz de Louis era toda inocencia.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —dijo Harry, con una mirada aburrida hacia Louis.

Louis se encogió de hombros, su curiosa mirada sobre la entrepierna de Harry. Palmeó el contorno de la polla suave de Harry antes de  _Dios-sabe-que-es-cierto_  hacer un puchero.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, apartó la mano de Louis de su polla y volvió su mirada al juego de hockey.

Excepto que Louis puso su mano de nuevo y comenzó a palpar su polla.

—¿No es palpar la polla de otro hombre algo muy gay? —gruñó Harry exasperado, aunque su polla comenzó a endurecerse de todos modos.

—No estoy palpando tu polla —dijo Louis, sus ojos azules se fijaron en la entrepierna de Harry con una aterrada fascinación, que era igualmente desagradable y excitante—. Estoy... preparándola para trabajar. No es algo muy diferente a lavar y lubricar un consolador.

—Claro —dijo Harry, dividido entre reírse y decirle a Louis que se jodiera, literalmente. Para ser honesto, también estaba algo sorprendido, sorprendido de que Louis estuviera tocando su polla. Esta era la primera vez que Louis la tocaba en las semanas en que habían estado follando, aunque no era la primera vez que Harry lo había atrapado mirándolo.

—Me alegro de que estés bien con eso, hombre —dijo Louis, desabrochando los pantalones de Harry y sacando su polla medio erecta—. No quiero que las cosas se vuelvan raras entre nosotros.

—Claro, Lou —dijo Harry, pero el sarcasmo parecía volar justo sobre la cabeza de Louis. Apretó la mandíbula cuando Louis comenzó a acariciar su polla. Para irritación e incomodidad de Harry, ni siquiera era la mano la que lo hacía por él. La mirada fija, en parte nerviosa, en parte hambrienta, en la estúpida y bonita cara de Louis era más excitante que el toque torpe que estaba recibiendo. Harry no sabía por qué demonios esto era tan excitante. Tal vez fuera porque había algo vagamente malo sobre que Louis tocar su polla. Se sentía como un tabú... porque en cierto modo lo era. Louis siempre lo había puesto, firmemente, en la categoría de fuera de límites, por lo que se sentía mal, casi incestuoso. No es que alguna vez hubiera visto a Louis como a un hermano, pero Louis estaba más cerca de él que sus primos. Y le había dicho la verdad a Louis: realmente no era el tipo de Harry. Harry tendía a gravitar hacia chicos fornidos y de pelo oscuro. El cuerpo bajo y delgado de Louis y su cabello castaño le resultaban algo extraños, incluso sin tener en cuenta que Louis era su mejor amigo. Excepto que a la polla de Harry no parecían importarle sus recelos, endureciéndose apenas después de unos pocos golpes de la mano de Louis.

—Me gusta —espetó Louis, mirando la erección de Harry en su mano—. Tu polla. Me gusta como se ve. Me enciende cuando está dura. ¿Eso es raro?

Harry resopló.

—¿Acabas de darte cuenta de que te gusta mi polla?

La mirada de Louis se dirigió hacia la suya.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Los labios de Harry se curvaron.

—Además de lo obvio, miras mi polla todo el tiempo, amigo.

—¡No lo hago!

—Lo haces. La miras, Louis. Incluso cuando no estamos jodiendo.

—¡No lo hago! Eso sería...

Harry decidió tener piedad de él.

—Creo que es natural sentir cierta curiosidad — admitió—. ¿Recuerdas que se la chupé a Liz cuando teníamos quince? No me volvió heterosexual.

La expresión de Louis se iluminó.

—¡Cierto! Tenías curiosidad.

—Solo quería asegurarme de que realmente era gay, no bi —dijo Harry, deseando que Louis dejara de acariciar su polla. Realmente lo distraía cuando intentaba tener una conversación y ver a Louis como un camarada.

Louis parpadeó antes de volver su mirada a la erección de Harry en su mano.

—Sí, tienes razón: chupársela a un chico una vez no significaría nada.

Harry lo miró fijamente. Eso no era exactamente lo que había querido decir.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Louis se inclinó y le dio una lamida a su polla.

🥀

Louis había tenido la genuina intención de probarlo, de saciar la curiosidad que había sentido por años. Sólo quería saber. Quería saber cómo se sentiría la gran vena en la polla de Harry contra su lengua; eso era todo. Pero en el momento en que su lengua tocó la aterciopelada piel de la erección de Harry, él... se perdió en la textura y el sabor de la misma. Tuvo que lamer de nuevo. Y otra vez. Y otra vez.

 _Mierda. Sabía bien._  ¿Cómo podría una polla saber tan bien?

Louis lamió la hinchada cabeza enrojecida y exhaló temblorosamente cuando su sabor asaltó sus sentidos. Mierda. ¿Qué pasaba si...? ¿Qué pasaba si él acabara por tomar la punta en su boca? ¿Solo la punta? No sería demasiado gay, ¿verdad?

Decidiendo que no sería demasiado gay, Louis se llevó la cabeza de la polla a la boca y se detuvo. ¿Tal vez otra pulgada? ¿O dos?

Louis se dio cuenta de que tenía mucho más que  _"solo la punta"_  cuando la polla de Harry se empujó contra su garganta. Mierda. Los muslos de Harry estaban rígidos por la tensión bajo sus manos, pero Louis no le prestó atención. Solo podía concentrarse en la longitud dura en su boca: tenía una polla en su boca, joder.

—Dientes —gruñó Harry—. Cúbrelos con tus labios.

Louis hizo lo que le dijo lo mejor que pudo, pero no pudo concentrarse. Siempre le habían gustado las mujeres que besaban agresivamente, que sabían cómo usar sus lenguas. El pene de Harry estimulaba su sensible boca justo en la forma correcta, haciendo a su cabeza girar de placer. Solo quería seguir chupando, sentir esa polla frotándose contra las paredes de su boca. Se sentía, tan bien. Pero la posición en la que estaba le dañaba el cuello, así que Louis se levantó del sofá y se arrodilló frente a los muslos de Harry.

Gimió un poco cuando volvió a poner la boca en la polla de Harry, sus ojos se cerraron involuntariamente.

—Joder —se rió Harry, sonando sin aliento—. ¿Te gusta esto?

La vergüenza se apoderó de él. Louis se negó a responder, sintiéndose repentinamente tímido pero incapaz de dejar de succionar.

—Sí, así —murmuró Harry, poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de Louis—. Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

Louis se apresuró un poco, el cumplido borró su autoconciencia. Por supuesto que era bueno en eso; él era increíble en el sexo. Louis se sintió tan complacido que ni siquiera se molestó cuando la mano de Harry comenzó a guiar su cabeza, o cuando las caderas de Harry comenzaron a mecerse contra su boca. Para confusión de Louis, solo lo encendió aún más, por alguna razón.

Por un tiempo, solo estuvo el sonido húmedo y obsceno de la polla de Harry moviéndose en su boca.

Pero cuando la respiración de Harry se volvió dura y trabajosa, Louis se detuvo y dijo:

—No. No te vendrás en ninguna parte, sino en mi culo.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Entonces sigue con eso, idiota.

Sonriendo triunfalmente, Louis sacó un condón pre-lubricado de su bolsillo y lo puso sobre la erección de Harry. Se quitó los vaqueros y los bóxers y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Harry, prácticamente temblando de impaciencia. No podía creer lo encendido que estaba por chupar una polla. ¿Era gay? Tal vez un poquito, pero él solo tenía una boca muy sensible, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Te preparaste? —dijo Harry mientras que su polla golpeaba contra el agujero de Louis.

—Por supuesto —dijo Louis, tratando de alinearlos. Era cierto que resultaba algo complicado prepararse y estirarse cada vez que quería ser follado. Louis hizo un pequeño puchero. Las mujeres lo tenían mucho más fácil. Al menos, últimamente no necesitaba mucha preparación, acostumbrado a la circunferencia de Harry y siempre un poco estirado de su jodida anterior. Harry solía ofrecerse a prepararlo, pero Louis se negaba siempre. Incluso la idea de que Harry metiera sus dedos en su culo le hacía sonrojarse de vergüenza. La polla de Harry era una cosa, sabía que Harry también se estaba saliendo con la suya así que no se sentía tan tímido, pero los dedos... los dedos eran diferentes.

Además, cuanto menos íntimo fuera, mejor. No quería arruinar su amistad.

Louis siseó mientras se hundía lentamente en la polla. No siempre le gustaba demasiado esta parte, la extraña sensación inicial de tener algo tan grande en su trasero, pero sabía que mejoraría. Tan malditamente mejor.

—Tranquilo —murmuró Harry, colocando sus manos en las caderas redondas de Louis para estabilizarlo.

Sus ojos se encontraron y se miraron.

Algo cambió en la expresión de Harry.

Louis sintió que su piel se calentaba. Debido a la posición, sus caras estaban incómodamente cerca, y se sentía... diferente. Más íntimo, de alguna manera.

Desconcertado, Louis cerró los ojos y comenzó a montar a Harry lentamente, concentrándose en la maravillosa sensación de una polla moviéndose dentro de su agujero. Pero aún no era suficiente. Podría joderse con un consolador con el mismo resultado. Amaba ser follado. Ni siquiera era que no quisiera hacer el trabajo; solo quería... solo quería recostarse y recibirlo. Había algo al respecto que lo encendía increíblemente. Tal vez era la parte tabú: se suponía que los hombres eran los que tomaban, después de todo. Tal vez fuera algo más. De cualquier forma, esto no era suficiente. Quería ser follado.

—Ugh, necesito algo distinto —dijo sin aliento, abriendo los ojos y enfocándolos en Harry con cierta dificultad—. Quiero estar debajo de ti.

Un músculo en la mejilla de Harry saltó, su mirada muy oscura. Nunca había mirado a Louis con ese tipo de intensidad durante el sexo. Siempre bromeaban y reían durante el sexo, las bromas que impedían que las cosas se volvieran raras. Esto definitivamente se sintió un poco raro.

Pero antes de que Louis pudiera decir algo, Harry los volteó.

Lo que siguió fue el polvo más intenso y brutal de su vida. Louis solo pudo jadear y mirar al techo con los ojos vidriosos cuando su mejor amigo prácticamente lo dobló por la mitad y jodidamente lo violó, cada embiste apuntaba a golpear su próstata a la perfección. Fue aterrador. Fue perfecto. Era todo lo que alguna vez hubiera necesitado.

 _—Oh Dios, ah, ah, sí, sí, sí —_ murmuró Louis incoherentemente. Había estado sosteniendo sus propias piernas separadas y apartadas, pero ahora las levantó y las apoyó en los hombros de Harry mientras que lo empotraba como un martillo neumático. Mierda, esto era perfecto... la polla de Harry se sentía tan perfecta.

—Eres una puta —dijo Harry entre sus brutales embistes—. Quieres estar tan lleno de mi polla que no puedas caminar derecho por una semana... Y que todos sepan qué puta de polla hay tras tu fachada de macho...

Louis se vino, tan de repente que lo tomó por sorpresa. Jadeó para respirar, tratando de recuperarse de la oleada de placer intenso y entender lo que acababa de suceder. Él simplemente... ¿Acaso se vino con unas cuantas palabras sucias?

_Huh_ _._

¿Por qué Harry le había hablado de esa forma? Obviamente, Harry no había querido decir esas palabras, pero ¿cómo sabía que encenderían a Louis?

Cuando Louis logró enfocar su mirada, encontró a Harry mirándolo con una expresión muy extraña.

Harry salió y rodó fuera de él.

—¿A dónde vas? —dijo Louis confundido. La polla de Harry todavía parecía estar lo suficientemente dura como para doler.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo Harry, subiéndose la cremallera aunque con cierta dificultad. Su voz sonó un poco apagada, cortada. No se encontró con la mirada de Louis.

—Es medianoche —dijo Louis, su confusión creciendo a cada segundo—. Puedes quedarte la noche.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo que irme.

Y entonces se fue.

🥀

—¿Vas a decirnos qué diablos te pasa?

Harry miró a su hermano y bufó, viendo su mirada severa.

—Sé que eres un anciano, pero ya no soy exactamente un niño, Zach. No tengo que explicarte nada.

La expresión de Zach no cambió, sus cejas marrones se fruncieron cuando miró a Harry con curiosidad.

—Has estado meditando. Tú no meditas. Tú no eres yo.

Harry sonrió débilmente. Era un chiste familiar que, si bien Zach y Harry se veían igual de espeluznantes, salvo por sus rizos, no podían ser más diferentes en lo que se refería a sus personalidades. Zach era reservado y responsable, inclinado a ordenar a la gente; Harry era fácil de tratar y relajado, siempre y cuando no se tratara de algo o alguien que realmente le importaran. Si lo hiciera, era propenso a ser... demasiado intenso. Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez fuera un poco como Zach. Tal vez.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —dijo Harry por fin, enfocando sus ojos en el partido de  _FIFA_  entre Tristán y Niall. Niall estaba derrotando absolutamente a su hermanastro, lo cual era bastante gracioso, considerando que Tristán era una ex estrella del fútbol.

Podía sentir la mirada no impresionada de Zach incluso sin mirar.

—Apenas te hemos visto por semanas, pero luego te presentas en mi casa y prácticamente te mudas en ella. Sin mencionar que tu mejor amigo llamó a nuestro jodido teléfono fijo varias veces, y nos pediste que le mintiéramos diciendo que no estabas aquí. Qué carajo. ¿Desde cuándo evitas a Louis?

 _Desde que empecé a meter mi polla en él,_  pensó Harry, pellizcando el puente de su nariz. No, no era cierto: las cosas habían estado bien al principio. Ni siquiera había pensado en lo que hizo con Louis como sexo real: eran solo amigos que se corrían juntos, nada más. No veía a Louis como un objeto de atracción. Pero la última vez, vio la estúpida "O" en la cara de Louis y, en lugar de sentirse divertido o incluso cariñoso, sintió una punzada de pura satisfacción y deseo masculino.

Y eso lo había asustado.

Harry no quería a Louis. Nunca había querido a Louis. Siempre le había disgustado la idea de que los hombres homosexuales no pudieran ser buenos amigos con hombres heterosexuales sin desearlos en secreto. Tal vez evitar a Louis no fuera la mejor idea que hubiera tenido alguna vez, pero no tenía una mejor. Quería arreglar su cabeza, y no podía hacerlo si seguía clavando su polla en Louis todos los días.

Maldita sea, no quería joder su amistad. Se había mostrado tan reacio a aceptar la loca idea de Louis por una razón: demasiadas cosas podrían salir mal si las personas introducían el sexo en su amistad. Aún así no había esperado que él fuera el del problema: había pensado que Louis sería el que se asustaría. Parecía casi divertido ahora.

Zach dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Bien. No hables. Pero te advierto que si no me dices qué es lo que te hizo meditar, Tristán te lo sacará de todas formas, y él será mucho más molesto que yo —sonaba exasperado, pero infinitamente cariñoso. Amoroso.

Harry no podía negar que una parte de él estaba celosa. No por Tristán, había superado su fascinación por el marido de Zach, sino por lo que tenían. Harry quería eso, quería conocer a un chico que lo hiciera sonar tan ridículamente enamorado cuando hablara de él. Tenía veinticinco años. No estaba avergonzado de admitir que quería algo estable. Los hombres Styles generalmente no eran casuales. Todos ellos eran propensos al compromiso y la familia. Cuanto mayor se hizo Harry, más real le resultaba eso. Él quería una relación. Simplemente no parecía poder comprometerse con ninguna de sus aventuras. Su amistad con Louis había sido prácticamente la única constante en su vida durante años, y sería condenado si la perdía debido a su polla.

—Creo que puedo haber jodido nuestra amistad —dijo Harry con un suspiro.

—¿De qué forma? —dijo Zach, mirando al juego de  _FIFA_.

Harry hizo una mueca, preguntándose cómo se suponía que le explicara la situación sin hacer que pareciera una locura. Sin mencionar que no quería hablarle a Zach sobre las preferencias sexuales de Louis. Podría burlarse de Louis por su deseo totalmente directo a ser follado, pero se sentía demasiado protector con él como para contárselo a nadie.

—Solo... lo miré y tuve algunos pensamientos que estoy bastante seguro de que no debo tener sobre mi mejor amigo.

La mirada de Zach se movió hacia él, sus cejas se juntaron.

—Es... es bonito  —dijo—. ¿No es natural sentirse un poco atraído por un chico bonito si eres gay?

Harry casi se rió. Era algo gracioso que Zach estuviera casado con un hombre, pero no tuviera experiencia en sentirse atraído por otros hombres. Zach había sido recto como una flecha hasta que conoció a Tristán.

—¿Te sientes atraído por cada mujer hermosa? —dijo Harry, muy secamente.

—Está bien, tienes un punto —dijo Zach.

—Además, Louis ni siquiera es mi tipo —dijo Harry. Le lanzó a Tristán una mirada de reojo, solo para molestar a Zach—. Tristán lo es.

Zach resopló, sin molestarse, el idiota.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa con Louis? ¿Estás con él ahora?

—No —dijo Harry rápidamente—. Estoy bastante seguro de que fue solo una vez.

—¿Entonces, cuál es el problema? ¿Por qué lo evitas?

Harry hizo una mueca. Si bien estaba bastante seguro de que sus pensamientos solo habían sido confundidos por el sexo y no sentiría nada por Louis, sino un afecto amistoso mientras que no estuviera dentro de él, todavía existía el temor subyacente de que no fuera un hecho aislado. Maldita sea, no quería querer a Louis. Sentir algo por el mejor amigo de uno era una receta para el desastre. Casi había arruinado la amistad de toda la vida de Shawn y Niall. Claro, ahora estaban juntos, pero su relación había sido un infierno de desastre en ese momento. En ese entonces, su hermano le había dicho a Harry que los sentimientos no correspondidos de Niall por él eran lo peor que le podría haber pasado. Solo su extraña codependencia les había impedido no volver a verse nunca más.

Louis y Harry definitivamente no eran codependientes, por lo que cualquier atracción incómoda por un lado acabaría por terminar con su amistad. Él no quería eso. Si bien hipotéticamente podría funcionar perfectamente sin Louis, Harry todavía estaba encariñado con la mierda de ese idiota y no quería perderlo. Habían sido amigos por siempre.

—Solo necesito lidiar con esta mierda antes de ver a Lou de nuevo —dijo Harry.

—¿Y cómo planeas lidiar con eso?

Harry sonrió tristemente. Primero lo primero: tenía que poner fin a sus malditas jodidas entre amigos. Sin jodidas, sin problema. El único problema con ese plan era que no era optimista sobre sus posibilidades contra los ojos azules de cachorro de Louis y su puchero triste. Así que necesitaba una razón, una buena, para detener lo que habían estado haciendo.

—Voy a conseguirme un novio —dijo Harry.

🥀

—Se cansó de mí.

—Creo que ya has tenido suficiente, amigo —dijo la camarera.

Louis negó con la cabeza. No estaba borracho. Puede que estuviera un poco mareado, solo un poco, pero no estaba borracho.  _No, no, no._

—Se cansó de mí —dijo Louis.

La chica suspiró.

—Sí, ya has dicho eso. Como, diez veces.

Louis hizo un puchero.

—Tú también estás harta de mí. Puedo decirlo.

La camarera se echó a reír.

—Tratar con los borrachos es parte de la descripción del puesto. Confía en mí, no eres el más molesto. Eres un poco lindo en una forma patética.

Louis frunció el ceño, no estaba seguro de si estaba siendo insultado. Además, él no estaba borracho. Solo estaba... solo estaba...

Se quedó mirando el líquido marrón en su vaso.

—Todos se cansan de mí.

—Aquí vamos otra vez —murmuró la chica, sonando exasperada.

—Lo hacen —dijo Louis, y tiró su bebida hacia atrás.

—Vete a casa, amigo.

—Mamá le dijo una vez a papá que no estaba sorprendida de que yo no tuviera otros amigos además de Harry —dijo Louis en su vaso—. Lo escuché por casualidad.

Podía sentir los ojos de la chica sobre él. Ella no dijo nada.

—La gente se cansa de mí —murmuró Louis—. Siempre lo hacen. Soy demasiado... demasiado necesitado —Sabía que era agradable, al principio. La gente siempre decía que era fácil estar cerca. Era ruidoso, un poco arrogante, un poco puta para llamar la atención, pero siempre con buenas intenciones. A la gente en general no le molestaba. Siempre tenía muchos amigotes, pero solo un amigo. Harry era el único amigo que se había quedado estancado por años, el único que no se había cansado eventualmente de él, el único a quien no parecían importarle sus bromas tontas, su inmadurez y su necesidad. Todos, excepto Harry, siempre le decían que creciera. Harry era el único al que parecía gustarle como era.

Pero parecía que Harry también se había cansado de él. Probablemente estaba destinado a suceder. Si sus propios padres lo encontraban como una decepción total, por supuesto que Harry también se cansaría de su mierda. Era inevitable. Así que no había razón para estar tan molesto. Estaba bien. Él podría hacer frente a eso.

Louis se mordió el tembloroso labio, odiándose un poco por su incapacidad para ser duro. Joder, ¿por qué estaba tan arruinado? Se suponía que los hombres eran duros; su papá siempre lo decía. Su padre ni siquiera había llorado en el funeral del abuelo de Louis. Si su papá pudo hacerlo, Louis podría lidiar con su mejor amigo evitándolo y negándose a atender sus llamadas.

—No lo extraño —dijo tercamente—. Que se joda.

La chica suspiró, sonando sufrida, como si no fuera la primera vez que Louis lo dijera esta noche.

Tal vez no lo era.

Los hombros de Louis se desplomaron.

—Extraño su polla —dijo con nostalgia.

—Está bien, definitivamente has tenido suficiente —dijo la camarera, mirándolo con una sonrisa torcida—. Ve a casa y duerme, chico bonito. Estoy segura de que tu novio responderá a tus llamadas con el tiempo.

Louis frunció el ceño, su estómago apretado en algo incómodo.

—Él no lo es, no es mi novio. No soy gay.

_—Ah._

Louis la miró con suspicacia.

—¿Que se supone que significa eso?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

—Lo que sea. De todos modos, mi consejo es el mismo: ve a dormir. Las cosas se verán mejor por la mañana.

—No funciona.

—¿Qué no lo hace?

—Dormir hasta que pase —dijo Louis—. Sigo esperando, y esperando, pero  _nop_. Todavía sigo siendo yo, y sigo siendo el mismo perdedor de quien se hartó.

La chica dejó escapar un suspiro. Sus ojos eran casi una sombra exacta como los de Harry.

—Por el amor de Cristo. ¿Estás seguro de que no era tu novio? Definitivamente no lamenté tanto cuando mi verdadero novio me dejó hace un tiempo.

Louis negó con la cabeza con una débil risa.

—Te dije que no soy gay. No estoy deprimido. Sólo soy...

—Solo flipando —dijo la chica, muy secamente—. Seguro que parece que no estás deprimido.

Louis la fulminó con la mirada, pero en el mejor de los casos estaba descorazonado. No se sentía muy bien, tanto física como emocionalmente. Estaba solo... tan malditamente cansado. Cansado de no saber qué demonios quería de su vida, cansado de su incapacidad para ser alguien con quien la gente quisiera quedarse.

Tal vez si fuera una mejor persona, alguien más armado, alguien más desinteresado y menos agresivo, Harry no se habría cansado de él. Tal vez si no hubiera presionado a Harry para que lo follara, Harry todavía habría sido su amigo.

 _¿Un amigo?_ Dijo una voz en el fondo de su mente.

Sí, un amigo, se dijo Louis obstinadamente. Harry era más importante para él que unos orgasmos grandiosos. Podía sobrevivir sin la polla de Harry, pero definitivamente no quería perder al mejor amigo que siempre había estado para él. Tal vez Harry había tenido razón y era un error el mezclar la amistad con el sexo, pero no era como si pudiera decirle a Harry eso cuando no estaba respondiendo a sus llamadas.

—Dame otra botella —Louis le dijo a la camarera.

—No —dijo ella—. Definitivamente has tenido suficiente. Mira, vete a casa. O llama a tu novio y dile que te lleve a casa.

—Él no es mi novio —dijo Louis, con las cejas fruncidas por la confusión. Creyó que ya le había dicho eso. ¿O no lo había hecho?— Ni siquiera soy su tipo —murmuró—. Él no me quiere, no así. Incluso si yo fuera gay, y no lo soy, él no elegiría a alguien como yo —Los labios de Louis se retorcieron—. Nunca elegiría a alguien como yo. Yo soy... yo soy, yo. Él siempre va tras chicos interesantes y exitosos, no perdedores como yo.

—Creo que estás siendo demasiado duro contigo mismo, amigo. Como, no te conozco, pero ¿no dijiste que administras un pub?

Louis negó con la cabeza.

—Es de mi abuelo. Y no es mucho. Apenas hago lo suficiente como para cubrir mis cuentas. Alguien más inteligente tal vez podría hacerlo rentable. Mis padres no creen que sea un trabajo de verdad de todos modos... creo que soy demasiado estúpido para conseguir uno real. Probablemente Harry también lo cree. Él es... es inteligente. No como yo. No sé por qué estuvo atrapado conmigo por tanto tiempo... Nadie lo hace —sonrió torcidamente—. Incluso mis padres se dieron por vencidos cuando les dije que lo estaba fingiendo. Creen que me voy a ir al infierno por no creer realmente en su Dios. Como que, a veces creo en él, tal vez, pero no como sí, creyera verdaderamente, y ellos lo toman como un insulto personal —resopló una carcajada—. Aunque todavía piensan que "es solo una fase", como si lo estuviera haciendo solo para molestarlos. No me toman en serio. Nadie jodidamente lo hace.

La camarera ahora fruncía el ceño.

—Está bien, tienes más problemas de los que pensaba. ¿Quizás intentar lidiar con ellos uno a la vez? Eres una especie de desastre. Sin ofender.

Louis no se ofendía. Era un desastre. Uno que no se ofendía por la verdad.

—No sé cómo —le dijo, mirándola con los ojos abiertos y sin parpadear.

Ella suspiró.

—Por favor no hagas eso. Tus ojitos de bebé triste son estúpidamente efectivos.

Louis asintió.

—Siempre funcionan. Incluso en Harry, a pesar de que él lo niega —O al menos habían funcionado con Harry.

Los hombros de Louis se desplomaron.

—¿Por qué está ignorando mis llamadas?

La chica suspiró y se volvió hacia otro cliente.

Louis se inclinó sobre la barra, sintiéndose muy mal por sí mismo.

🥀 

Cuando Harry finalmente respondió su maldito teléfono luego de dos semanas de ausencia, Louis no estaba de muy buen humor.

—¿Dónde demonios has estado? —siseó, más que un poco enojado, y dolido. Para ser justos, nunca habían estado atados a la cadera y habían pasado más de dos semanas sin verse. Pero esta vez se había sentido... diferente. Además, Harry siempre había respondido cuando Louis lo llamaba. Siempre. Incluso cuando no estuvieron juntos por meses, generalmente se enviaban mensajes de texto o hablaban por teléfono. Esta vez, Harry claramente lo había estado evitando.

—Lo siento, estaba atrapado en algo —dijo Harry.

—En algo —dijo Louis rotundamente, profundamente impresionado. ¿Qué era tan importante para que Harry lo ignorara por completo durante semanas?

—Alguien —dijo Harry—. Conocí a un chico. Su nombre es Brad. También es estudiante de derecho.

Louis miró a la pared opuesta sin verla, sintiéndose cegado por la noticia.

—¿Brad? —dijo al fin—. Suena como un imbécil.  _Brad el Imbécil(2)_. Brad está, como, en el Top 5 de los nombres más idiotas del mundo.

 _(2. En ingles es **Brad the Prat**. Brat es imbécil. Se pierde la rima)_  

—Eres un niño, Lou —Harry sonaba como si estuviera sonriendo—. Él es un amor. Ya hemos tenido algunas citas. Realmente me gusta. Simplemente es mi tipo.

Louis decidió que no le gustaba esta persona Brad. Por un momento, no estaba seguro de por qué se sentía tan convencido sobre un chico que ni siquiera había conocido. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo: si Harry estaba saliendo con alguien, eso significaría que se detendría... En general, los novios no estaban de acuerdo con que sus personas importantes se follaran a otra persona.

Louis frunció los labios.

—Pero ¿qué hay de mí?

Hubo un silencio en la línea.

—¿Tú? —dijo Harry por fin.

Louis frunció el ceño. ¿No era obvio lo que quería decir?

¿Harry iba a obligarlo a decirlo en voz alta?

—Ese tipo Brad probablemente no te permitiría joderme de lado —dijo Louis.

—Probablemente no estés equivocado —dijo Harry, con voz extremadamente seca.

—Harry —Louis apuntaba con reproche, pero su voz salió mal, gimiendo y haciendo pucheros. ¿Qué había con Harry que lo reducía a ser un niñato total? Era muy desconcertante.

Harry se echó a reír.

—No, Lou. Simplemente no. Seguramente, ¿no creerías que voy a poner mi vida personal en espera hasta que superes tu fijación por la polla?

Louis frunció el ceño de nuevo.

—Pero eres mi mejor amigo —dijo, aunque salió inseguro. Después de las últimas semanas, no estaba tan seguro como antes.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que follarte no está entre mis deberes como mejor amigo —dijo Harry. Ya no sonaba divertido. Louis no estaba seguro de qué habría en la voz de Harry, pero fuera lo que fuera, no le gustaba.

—Por supuesto que no es tu deber —dijo rápidamente— . Yo solo... —Su cara se puso caliente. Louis se aclaró la garganta—... No importa. Tienes razón. Deberías salir con quien quieras. Voy a... voy a descubrir algo.

Colgó, sintiéndose ridículamente molesto sin ninguna razón. Esto fue patético. Él no era una especie de... puta de polla. Podría totalmente ser amigo de Harry sin querer su polla. Incluso si fuera una puta de polla, no era necesariamente por la polla de Harry. Cualquier polla serviría. En teoría.

El teléfono de Louis sonó. Era Harry.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que descubrirás algo? —dijo Harry cuando Louis respondió.

Louis apretó los labios. ¿Por qué era asunto de Harry? Harry era libre de salir con ese pequeño imbécil suyo; había dejado claro que no le importaba Louis en absoluto. Primero ignoró a Louis durante semanas, ahora esto.

—Siempre hay juguetes sexuales —Louis esperaba que su voz no sonara tan poco entusiasta como se sentía. Un consolador no era lo mismo. No importaba lo realista que pareciera, ni siquiera era lo real. Sin mencionar que follarse a sí mismo con un juguete sexual tomaba mucho esfuerzo, su muñeca le dolía después, y él no era tan bueno en eso como Harry, lo que a Louis no le daba pena admitir. Harry era un hombre gay; tenía sentido que fuera mejor follando con los chicos que un hombre heterosexual como Louis—. Y no eres el único hombre con una polla, ¿verdad? —Louis agregó con humor forzado, tratando de ignorar su inquietud. No podía imaginarse confiando en un extraño, algún tipo gay que no conociera y quién podría tener una idea equivocada sobre él: follarlo en lugar de Harry.

—Correcto —dijo Harry, su tono difícil de leer, antes de quedarse en silencio.

El silencio se alargó, volviéndose incómodo.

Louis se mordió el labio, sintiéndose confundido por la extraña tensión. La amistad entre él y Harry siempre había sido fácil. No tenía lugar para los silencios extraños.

Por fin, Harry dijo tersamente,

—Buena suerte, entonces.

Y colgó.

Así.

Louis miró fijamente su teléfono, con una desagradable decepción agitándose en la boca de su estómago. Luego de semanas de ausencia de Harry, esta no era la reunión que había tenido en mente. Pensó... pensó que Harry tendría una buena razón para ignorarlo. Brad el Imbécil no era una buena razón, maldita sea.

¿Eran incluso amigos?

¿Estaba Harry realmente harto de él?

Odiando lo inseguro y molesto que se sentía, Louis cortó ese tren de pensamiento.

Con la boca abierta, descargó la aplicación de  _Grindr(4)_  en su teléfono. No necesitaba a Harry. Podría estar totalmente bien sin Harry.

 _(3. **Grindr** es una app destinada principalmente al público gay, que principalmente se utiliza para ligar.)_  

Y lo iba a demostrar.

🥀 

Su nombre era Greg. Tenía veintisiete años y le gustaba entrenar y follar a chicos contra el colchón, al menos eso era lo que le había dicho a Louis cuando se habían enviado mensajes de texto.

—Wow, eres caliente —fue lo primero que dijo Greg cuando Louis abrió la puerta de la habitación de hotel que había alquilado.

Louis se alejó cuando el chico trató de besarlo.

—Te lo dije, sin besar —dijo él, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—. No soy gay. No me toques.

Greg se echó a reír, mostrando sus dientes blancos y rectos.

—Será difícil si quieres mi polla en ti, pero lo que sea. Tú no eres el primer "hetero" que tiene sed de polla que me he follado.

Louis lo miró, sintiéndose más incómodo a cada segundo. Se movió de un pie al otro, desvistiéndose lentamente mientras que Greg se desvestía rápidamente. No estaba excitado en lo más mínimo. No sentía absolutamente nada, excepto por la creciente necesidad de correr. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Él no era gay.

Incluso la polla dura de Greg no lo estaba haciendo por él. Se veía raro. No era tan recta como la de Harry; estaba curvada hacia la izquierda. Y aunque era casi del mismo tamaño que la de Harry, no era ni con mucho tan bonita y deliciosa. Louis trató de no insistir en el hecho de que probablemente fuera un motivo de preocupación, el que pensara que la polla de su mejor amigo era "deliciosa".

—Vamos —dijo Greg. Completamente desnudo, se sentó en la cama, acariciando perezosamente su gorda polla antes de enrollar un condón—. Sé un buen chico hétero y monta mi polla. Sabes que lo quieres.

Louis miró esa polla, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que se sentiría bien una vez que realmente la tuviera dentro. ¿No era esto lo que quería? Lo era. Habían pasado semanas desde que había sido follado de verdad. Extrañaba la sensación de una polla gruesa entrando en él, perdiéndose a sí mismo por el placer de hacerlo. Los consoladores no se acercaban a lo real. De todos modos, la polla de Greg no se veía tan mal. Era bonita y gruesa y probablemente se sentiría bien. Louis se lo imaginó jodiéndolo, y finalmente sintió una sacudida de excitación.

Pero luego cometió el error de mirar al hombre desnudo al que estaba unido la polla e instantáneamente mató su excitación. Por ejemplo, no era como si Louis hubiera comido con los ojos el cuerpo de Harry durante el sexo o algo así: la polla de Harry era la única cosa en la que había estado interesado, pero el cuerpo de Harry era... muy agradable de ver, objetivamente. Ya que, Louis era heterosexual, no ciego. Podía apreciar los músculos tonificados de Harry y su cuerpo bien acicalado, incluso si no lo encendiera exactamente. Harry siempre había olido bien, su piel limpia y suave. Así que sí, a Louis no le importaba mirar a Harry. En contraste, el acné del hombro de Greg, el pecho velludo y la barriga cervecera eran algo repugnantes.

Louis frunció el ceño, más allá de frustrarse consigo mismo. No lo entendía. Una buena polla era lo único por lo que había venido, ¿verdad? El resto del cuerpo de Greg no debería importar, él no era gay por estar interesado en los cuerpos de los tipos, pero por alguna razón, sí importaba. Nunca había estado menos excitado en su vida.

—Compañero, no tengo toda la noche —dijo Greg, empezando a sonar molesto—. ¿Eres uno de esos tipos "heterosexuales" que no pueden decidirse? Me prometieron una cogida. Ven aquí, maldita sea.

Louis dio un paso atrás, mirando al chico con recelo. Sólo ahora se dio cuenta de que había un insulto en la voz del chico y su rostro estaba sospechosamente rojo. Greg no estaba sobrio. ¿Cómo diablos se había perdido eso?

—Yo —dijo inseguro, retrocediendo otro paso—... Mira, hombre, lo siento, pero no quiero hacerlo.

—¿Estás bromeando? —Greg gruñó, apretando los puños.  _Eran enormes,_  notó Louis con creciente inquietud. Greg lo fulminó con la mirada—. ¿Conduje hasta el otro jodido extremo de la ciudad para esta mierda?

—Mira, no hay necesidad de estar molesto.

—¡Te voy a mostrar lo molesto, pequeño calienta pollas! —Greg caminó hacia él, con una expresión francamente amenazadora.

Fue pura autoconservación, no cobardía. Louis corrió al baño y lo bloqueó. Greg golpeó la puerta, maldiciendo y gritándole a Louis.

—Tranquilízate —dijo Louis, tanto para él como para Greg. No era una nenita. Podía totalmente enfrentar a ese tipo, sin importar cuán grandes parecieran esos puños. Aunque su contextura era claramente inferior. Maldita sea, él quisiera tener un buen par de músculos ahora mismo.

Excepto que tener los músculos no significaba mucho si no sabías cómo usarlos. Nunca había estado en una pelea real. La última vez que había estado en una tenía quince años, e incluso entonces no había tenido que luchar. Harry lo había hecho por él.

_Harry._

Podría llamar a Harry. Harry sabría qué hacer.

Increíblemente feliz de que todavía tuviera puestos sus jeans y su teléfono en el bolsillo, Louis lo sacó y marcó el número familiar.

—¿Estás bromeando? —dijo Harry cuando Louis le explicó la situación—. Dime que estás bromeando.

—Hay un borracho enojado, cachondo fuera del baño — siseó Louis, haciendo una mueca cuando Greg empujó con fuerza contra la puerta—. Ven aquí y ahuyéntalo. Puedes burlarte de mí más tarde.

Harry colgó.

Louis solo podía esperar que eso significara que Harry tenía prisa por llegar a él en lugar de volver a dormir. ¿Habría escrito la dirección que Louis le había dicho?

—Mira, no hay necesidad de estar molesto —intentó de nuevo, alzando la voz.

 _—¡Sal, idiota! —_ La puerta volvió a sonar.

Louis suspiró y se deslizó hasta el suelo, pensando que podría ponerse cómodo hasta que Harry llegara. Casi esperaba que Greg se aburriera y se fuera, pero como la gente borracha solía ser, el tipo parecía ser estúpidamente obstinado y se empeñaba en "enseñarle una lección". Ni siquiera parecía que se hubiera vestido. Joder, Harry nunca iba a dejarlo olvidar esto, si Harry llegaba.

Louis frunció el ceño. Llamar a Harry, esperando que Harry lidiara con su desastre, fue una reacción instintiva, un hábito profundamente arraigado luego de años de amistad, pero tal vez no debería haberlo hecho. Todavía no se habían encontrado después de esa extraña llamada telefónica del otro día, y los pocos mensajes de texto que habían intercambiado eran extrañamente tensos e incómodos. Louis no tenía ni idea de dónde estaban parados el uno con el otro. Una parte de él todavía estaba enojada con Harry por su acto de desaparición, e irritado con él por haber elegido salir con algún Brad en lugar de él.

Pero también extrañaba a su mejor amigo.

¿Y si no venía?

Louis intentó alejar el pensamiento, pero se negó a dejarlo. Después de las últimas semanas, no se sentía seguro en lo que se refería a su amistad con Harry. Si Harry no venía...

Bueno, eso respondería de una vez por todas a la pregunta de si Harry estaba harto de él o no, ¿verdad?

🥀 

Louis no supo cuánto tiempo esperó. Intentó no mirar su teléfono, no quería seguir revisándolo como una persona obsesionada.

Finalmente, escuchó algunos ruidos que no eran los insultos de Greg.

—Vístete y sal —dijo la voz de Harry.

Los hombros de Louis se hundieron con alivio.

Había venido.

—¿Quién te crees que eres? —Greg gruñó, aún sonando enojado.

Louis sintió una punzada de preocupación. Al tener tantos hermanos, Harry era mucho mejor luchando que él, pero los puños de Greg aún podían hacer un daño sustancial. Louis pensó en dejar el baño y ayudar a Harry, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Harry mordió.

—Sal.

Debía haber algo convincente en su rostro, porque en realidad Greg pareció darse por vencido, refunfuñando algo en voz baja. En poco tiempo, Louis oyó que la puerta se cerraba de golpe.

—¿Louis?

Louis se levantó, abrió la puerta y le dio a Harry su mejor mirada tímida.

—Gracias, hombre. ¡Eres un salvavidas!

Un músculo se contrajo en la mandíbula de Harry, sus ojos verdes tempestuosos mientras clavaba a Louis con una mirada fulminante. Eso hizo que Louis se pusiera nervioso. Era muy, muy difícil, realmente, molestar a Harry, pero no era bonito cuando sucedía.

—¿Qué pensabas que estabas haciendo? —gruñó Harry, agarrando los hombros de Louis y sacudiéndolo—. Citarte con un total extraño, un extraño borracho, en algún sitio lúgubre, donde a nadie le importaría una mierda si te violara o te hubiera asesinado.

—¿Cómo se suponía que supiera que aparecería borracho? —dijo Louis, sin apreciar el tono de Harry.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Podrías haberle dicho que se fuera cuando viste que no estaba sobrio, ya sabes, antes de que estuviera desnudo y cachondo. ¿Estás tan desesperado por una polla?

Louis sintió arder sus orejas.

—Estás empezando a enojarme, hombre.

—¿Yo? —Harry dijo, sus dedos clavándose en sus hombros, con fuerza—. Son las dos de la mañana, tengo clases en unas pocas horas, pero tengo que rescatar tu imbécil y gran trasero de un borracho, porque estás sediento de polla, pero eres demasiado gallina para actuar como un adulto al respecto.

—Vete a la mierda —escupió Louis, tratando de liberarse de las garras de Harry—. No deberías haber venido si fue tan molesto —Odiando lo aguda que sonaba su voz y esperando distraer a Harry, Louis se lanzó a la ofensiva—. ¿Por qué estás tan enojado? Me has salvado de situaciones mucho más ridículas. Pensé que te burlarías de mí, no que me masticarías. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué estás tan enojado?

La mandíbula de Harry se apretó.

—Estoy enojado —dijo, muy planamente—. Porque eres demasiado descuidado. Podría haberte lastimado, Louis. Incluso si ese tipo no estuviera borracho, podría haberte lastimado. Suenas bastante malditamente ofensivo cuando empiezas a decir cosas sobre no ser gay, como si ser gay fuera algo terrible. No me ofendo, porque sé que no lo dices así, pero los extraños al azar no lo saben. Estoy enojado porque estaba preocupado, idiota.

Louis frunció el ceño, su ira se drenó de él.

—Lo siento —murmuró, bajando la mirada. No se había dado cuenta de que lo que decía sonaba ofensivo. Estaba acostumbrado a poder decirle cualquier cosa a Harry sin ofenderlo; no se había dado cuenta de que otras personas podrían tomar sus palabras de forma equivocada.

Harry suspiró, tirando de él en un abrazo flojo.

—Simplemente no lo hagas de nuevo —dijo.

Louis puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry, devolviéndole el abrazo. El abrazo se sintió un poco extraño, pero tan malditamente bueno. Justo lo que necesitaba después de las semanas de incertidumbre y dudas. El familiar olor de Harry era extrañamente calmante, y Louis se encontró a sí mismo apretando sus brazos alrededor de él, cerrando los ojos y relajándose. Se sentía como si estuviera respirando libremente por primera vez en semanas. Harry seguía siendo su mejor amigo. Todo estaba bien en el mundo.

—Me hubiera acobardado incluso si él no estuviera borracho —dijo en voz baja, presionando su nariz en la unión entre el cuello y el hombro de Harry.

Harry resopló.

—¿Demasiado gay?

—Un poco —admitió Louis, y se tensó cuando las manos de Harry se deslizaron arriba y abajo por su espalda desnuda. Probablemente se suponía que el gesto fuera reconfortante, pero su cuerpo hambriento de sexo todavía parecía asociar a Harry con orgasmos alucinantes, por lo que el toque lo estaba excitando. Un poco avergonzado por su excitación totalmente inapropiada, Louis trató de mantener sus caderas separadas para que Harry no notara su polla endureciéndose—. Igualmente, ahora sé con certeza que definitivamente no soy gay. No podía imaginarme dejar que ese tipo me jodiera. Ni siquiera quería su polla, en realidad no.

Durante un largo momento, Harry no dijo nada, con las manos en la espalda de Louis.

—Quieres la mía —Era una declaración, pronunciada en un tono extraño.

—No, quiero decir —Louis se lamió los labios. Habían sido semanas—... La echo de menos —murmuró, contento de que Harry no pudiera ver su rostro sonrojado.

—Mi polla —dijo Harry, en el mismo tono extraño, recortado.

Louis asintió.

—Lo sé: estás saliendo con alguien —dijo malhumorado. ¿Lo hacía una mala persona que no le importara una mierda ese tipo Brad? Solo era un nombre. Era tan injusto. Brad había conocido a Harry por unas pocas semanas. Louis había sido su mejor amigo desde que eran niños. Seguramente eso le daba más derecho a la polla de Harry.

Louis se mordió el labio para no decirlo, porque se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que sonaba.

—¿Ya lo has follado?

Con las manos agarrando los hombros de Louis, Harry lo empujó hacia atrás para estudiar su rostro.

—¿Qué te importa? —dijo con su rostro inescrutable, sus ojos brillando con cierta emoción que Louis no pudo leer.

Louis se encogió de hombros, evitando su mirada. Sus pensamientos sonaban tontos, incluso en su propia cabeza. A él solo... no le gustaba pensar en la polla de Harry en un bonito chico gay de cabello oscuro. Incluso imaginarlo hacía que sus puños se apretaran y le dolieran los dientes por lo fuerte que los apretaba.

Harry se echó a reír. Había algo extraño en esa risa, algo que a Louis no le gustaba.

—Eres jodidamente increíble —dijo Harry—. Eres muy heterosexual, no te gusto, pero crees que mi polla es de tu propiedad. ¿Correcto?

Louis miró hacia abajo, su cara caliente.

—Respóndeme —dijo Harry, tomando su barbilla y obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Correcto, Louis?

Louis lo miró con recelo, su estómago temblando de nervios. Era extraño, pero el hombre que le hablaba no se parecía en nada a su mejor amigo. Era como mirar a una persona diferente, un total desconocido. No había nada del exasperado y sufrido afecto con el que Harry solía mirarlo. En cambio, había algo malo y duro en los ojos de Harry.

—Te hice una pregunta —dijo Harry rotundamente.

—No me gusta tu tono —dijo Louis, tratando de ocultar su incomodidad—. Soy tu mejor amigo, ¿recuerdas?

Una sonrisa torcida y amarga apareció en los labios de Harry.

—Pero no quieres a tu mejor amigo —Su mano se deslizó hasta el culo de Louis y apretó, haciendo que Louis lo mirara en shock. Harry lo miró con ojos oscuros e inescrutables—. Todo lo que quieres es mi polla. Tú eres nada más que una puta de polla.

—Te voy a dar un puñetazo si no lo cortas —dijo Louis, frunciéndole el ceño. Por alguna razón misteriosa, tenía una erección, pero eso era totalmente irrelevante.

Harry sonrió. No fue una linda sonrisa.

—¿Recuerdas el porno que una vez le robamos a tu primo cuando teníamos trece años? Acerca de una linda chica rubia que pasó todo el rato sobre su espalda. Ella siempre estaba desesperada por eso, su coño mojado e hinchado todo el maldito tiempo. Ella dejaba que cualquiera con una polla se la follara. A ella no le importaba si era un chico del correo, el chico de las pizzas o su maestro, no importaba, siempre y cuando tuviera una polla larga y gorda en ella.

Louis se lamió los labios resecos, su corazón latía con fuerza.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver con esto?

Harry lo miró a los ojos y presionó sus dedos contra la grieta de Louis, la presión lo enloquecía incluso a través de la mezclilla.

—Eres como ella. Una puta de polla. Todo lo que quieres es una polla. Apuesto a que si tuvieras un coño, estarías goteando todo el tiempo.

Un pequeño gemido salió de los labios de Louis. Miró a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos.

Harry lo estudió por un momento, su mirada oscura y evaluadora. Luego deslizó su dedo debajo de los pantalones de Louis y acarició ligeramente el agujero sensible de Louis. Las fosas nasales de Harry se ensancharon.

—¿Ves? Estás jodidamente mojada.

Balbuceando, Louis lo fulminó con la mirada. Así que se había preparado mientras esperaba a Greg. Eso no lo hacía... no lo hacía estar "mojado". ¿A qué jugaba Harry?

—Mírate —dijo Harry, frotando el dedo sobre su agujero—. Ya estás toda mojada y ansiosa y apenas te toqué

—Harry empujó un dedo y Louis se estremeció, su agujero se apretó alrededor de él— ¿Quieres mi polla en tu coño?

 _—Cállate, cállate, cállate_  —dijo Louis débilmente, a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba empujando el dedo de Harry. Joder, nunca se había sentido tan desesperado por nada en su vida y se había asustado al mismo tiempo. Este era el dedo de Harry en su culo. Por alguna razón, parecía más tabú que tener la polla de Harry en él. Esto era sucio, y equivocado, y gay.

Harry se inclinó y murmuró en su oído:

—¿Quieres mi polla en tu coño, Lou?

—Vete a la mierda —dijo Louis, pero salió como un gemido. No entendía por qué Harry lo estaba haciendo, por qué estaba siendo tan malo con él, por qué estaba diciendo esas cosas, cosas que iban directamente a su polla, por alguna estúpida razón.

—Mira lo mojada que estás para mí —dijo Harry, deslizando su otra mano entre ellos y tocando el punto húmedo en los pantalones de Louis, donde tenía una fuga desde que llegara. Comenzó a acariciar la polla de Louis extrañamente, como si fuera... como si fuera un clítoris.

Louis presionó su frente contra el hombro de Harry, su respiración era áspera y su corazón latía con fuerza. No sabía por qué esto lo estaba excitando. Él no era una mujer. No tenía un jodido coño. Era un chico. Un chico heterosexual. Esto no debería ser tan malditamente excitante.

Harry sacó su dedo.

Louis se quejó.

—Harry.

—¿Quieres mi polla?

—Por favor.

Los dientes de Harry rozaron contra su oreja.

—¿La quieres en tu coño?

Louis se mordió el labio, duro. Se negaba a decir eso.

—¿Por qué estás siendo tan idiota?

—¿Quieres mi polla en tu coño? —Harry dijo de nuevo, más fuerte, empujando su dedo contra el perineo de Louis.

—¡Sí! —Soltó Louis. Se iba a vengar totalmente de Harry por esto... luego de que Harry finalmente le diera lo que quería.

—Entonces sé una buena chica: quítate la ropa, sube a esa cama y abre las piernas para mí.

Enrojecido por la humillación y la ira... y esa ridícula excitación, Louis hizo lo que le dijo.

Estirándose en la cama, observó a Harry desvestirse sin prisa, con los ojos entrecerrados fijos sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Louis. Todavía había algo oscuro y desconocido en su mirada, ese borde malo que ponía a Louis tan nervioso y caliente como el demonio.

Louis se lamió los labios cuando Harry se quitó los pantalones y su polla se liberó. Su boca se hizo agua al verla. Mierda, quería chuparla.

Pero Harry no lo dejó. Desnudo, caminó hacia la mesita de noche y alcanzó los suministros que Louis había puesto allí. Rodando el condón encima de su erección, Harry lo miró, su mirada vagando sobre el desnudo cuerpo de Louis sin vergüenza.

En ese momento, Louis se dio cuenta de que Harry ya había terminado de interpretar el papel del mejor amigo indulgente. Harry había terminado de tratarlo con guantes de seda. Harry estaba lo suficientemente enojado como para no preocuparse por las reservas de Louis sobre el sexo gay. Harry solo iba a tomar lo que le estaba ofreciendo.

Louis lo miró sin aliento, mientras que Harry lubricaba su dura polla. No podía mirar hacia otro lado. No podía dejar de mirar con avidez los fuertes y grandes dedos de Harry acariciando esa gruesa y enrojecida polla. Joder, tal vez era una puta de polla. Nada lo había excitado más que esa polla.

Harry se metió en la cama.

Louis se estremeció cuando el musculoso cuerpo de Harry cubrió el suyo.

La cara de Harry se alzaba sobre él mientras que miraba a Louis.

—Te voy a besar —declaró Harry—. Y si quieres mi polla, me devolverás el beso.

El corazón de Louis se aceleró.

—¿A qué estás jugando? ¡Detente, detén esto!

Algo cambió en los ojos de Harry, un destello de algo que podría parecer remordimiento, pero no lo era.

—¿Es demasiado gay para ti? —dijo Harry, sus labios torciéndose—. Entonces sal de la cama.

Louis lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no se movió. Pese a la sensación de pánico en sus entrañas, insistiendo en que esto estaba mal... tenía a un hombre desnudo y excitado sobre él que iba a besarlo, Louis no podía moverse, su polla dolorosamente dura contra la cadera de Harry.

Miró de los inescrutables y duros ojos de Harry a sus labios y tragó.

La boca de Harry se acercaba más y más hasta que sus labios se separaron, el cuerpo desnudo de Harry lo aplastó. Harry siempre había sido tan cuidadoso de mantener cierta distancia con él, cuidando de no asustarlo durante el sexo. Ahora estaba haciendo lo contrario, casi parecía como si quisiera asustar a Louis, si quisiera abrumarlo.

La lengua de Harry salió disparada y lamió el labio inferior de Louis.

Louis se quedó sin aliento, su corazón martilleaba en su pecho, todo su cuerpo tenso.

La lengua de Harry se deslizó dentro de su boca, sus dientes rozando el labio de Louis, su rastrojo rasguñando su barbilla. Louis se estremeció, un gemido se elevó en su garganta. Harry tomó su barbilla con una mano y lo besó fuerte y profundo, su lengua explorando la boca de Louis, tan condenadamente seguro y contundente que rápidamente abrumó a Louis. A él no le gustó. No le gustó cómo el beso lo hizo sentir inmaculado, como si fuera alguna niña, una niña virgen, que nunca había besado a nadie. No sabía qué hacer con su boca, cómo se suponía que debería mover los labios. Solo podía separar sus labios y dejar que Harry hiciera lo que quisiera, pequeños sonidos escapándose de su boca involuntariamente. A él no le gustó. Era demasiado intenso y extraño, el rastrojo de Harry hacía evidente que un hombre lo estaba besando.

Pero se sentía como si su cuerpo se estuviera derritiendo, sus rodillas se debilitaran y sus miembros quedaran deshuesados. Era bueno que estuviera acostado; no sería capaz de sostenerse de pie. Su cabeza daba vueltas. No podía mantener los ojos abiertos, abrumado por la fuerza del beso. Él... lo odiaba.

Louis se quejó cuando el beso terminó, sintiéndose extraño, hambriento y confundido. Agarró los anchos hombros de Harry, necesitando...

La boca de Harry se movió por su cuello, dejando chupetones en su piel. Su lengua lamió el pezón de Louis y Louis gimió, largo y vergonzosamente alto.

Harry soltó una risita ronca.

—¿Quieres que te chupe las tetas?

Louis gimió, tan encendido que ni siquiera podía sentirse ofendido por la mierda que Harry estaba diciendo.

—Dilo —dijo Harry, pasando su lengua sobre el pezón sensible de Louis, el toque enloquecedor. No fue suficiente.

—Chupa mis tetas —dijo Louis, demasiado excitado como para avergonzarse.

La boca de Harry se cerró alrededor de su pezón y chupó.

Louis se arqueó en la cama, un sonido inhumano saliendo de su garganta.

—Oh sí, joder, más —exigió sin aliento.

Harry obedeció, chupando suavemente su teta,  _su pezón_ , maldita sea, su mano amasando el otro.

—¿Estás lista para mi polla, cariño? —Harry dijo, su voz no se parecía en nada a la normal. Chupó con fuerza el otro pezón—. ¿Estás agradable y mojada para mí?

—Voy a darte un puñetazo por esta mierda más tarde —dijo Louis débilmente, apretando su entrepierna contra el estómago de Harry. Estaba tan jodidamente duro—. Entra en mí, idiota.

Harry sacó la boca de su pecho, soltó el dolorido pezón y se movió hacia arriba hasta que sus caderas estaban entre los muslos de Louis. Los ojos vidriosos de Harry miraron desde la erección de Louis hasta su cara.

—No te ves muy ofendido conmigo —dijo, presionando la punta de su polla contra el agujero de Louis, burlándose de él—. No sé por qué te ofenderías, de todos modos —La voz de Harry era ligera, pero tenía un borde desagradable—. Si no eres homo pero quieres una polla en ti, debes ser mujer, ¿no es así? Es simplemente lógico.

Louis no sabía qué decir a eso. Solo podía mirar a Harry aturdido, jadeando un poco cada vez que la polla de Harry chocaba contra su agujero sensible.

—Estás siendo un maldito idiota —logró.

—No —dijo Harry, separando más los muslos de Louis y presionando su polla—. Solo que ya acabé de buscar excusas para tu mierda.

Los ojos de Louis rodaron hacia su nuca cuando la polla de Harry finalmente lo llenó. Aunque se había preparado y había estado usando juguetes sexuales, habían pasado semanas desde que tuvo algo tan grande como Harry en él. Maldita sea, extrañaba esto, este sentimiento. Incluso le gustaba la forma en que sus muslos estaban estirados, extendidos para acomodar las caderas de Harry entre ellos; extrañamente, simplemente lo encendía más. Se sentía cachondo e indefenso y amaba eso.

Los ojos de Harry estaban entrecerrados, su mandíbula apretada como si le doliera.

—¿Bien? —dijo, con tono cortante.

Louis asintió débilmente, apretando alrededor de la polla dentro de él.

—Muy bien —se deslizó fuera de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerse—. Me encanta tu polla.

Harry lo miró sin sonreír, algo sombrío y duro en su expresión.

—Di, gracias.

—¿Qué? —Louis dejó escapar una carcajada.

Harry no se rió.

—Da las gracias —dijo, retirándose y empujando directamente contra la próstata de Louis. Gritando, Louis se arqueó en la cama, sus uñas clavándose en la espalda de Harry. Harry dio otro empujón corto y cruel contra su próstata—. Agradéceme por mi polla.

—¿Estás bromeando, hombre? —Louis logró decir, pero no sonó muy convincente, considerando que salió como un gemido sin aliento. Se sentía tan bien, la longitud gruesa dentro de él simplemente perfecta, moviéndose en él tan bien. Mierda, nada se sentía mejor que acostarse de espaldas y tomar la polla de Harry.

—Soy absolutamente serio —dijo Harry—. Extrañaste mi polla, y te la estoy dando. Lo menos que puedes hacer es agradecerme. Estoy esperando —Y luego el idiota paró de moverse.

Louis miró a Harry, incrédulo y desesperado en igual medida. Cuando se hizo obvio que Harry no estaba bromeando con esto, Louis respondió:

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, idiota?

—Di, gracias por tu polla, Harry. Echaba de menos tenerla en mi coño.

Louis balbuceó.

—Vete a la mierda. ¡Estás loco si crees que voy a decir eso! —No entendía por qué Harry estaba tan decidido a humillarlo, y no entendía por qué no lo disgustaba tanto como debería, ¿por qué esas palabras hacían palpitar su polla?

Harry solo lo miró fijamente. La gota de sudor que corría por su frente era lo único que revelaba que era difícil para él estar tan quieto dentro de él.

—Bien —dijo, y comenzó a retirarse.

—¡Espera!

Harry se quedó quieto y lo miró, la punta de su polla haciéndole cosquillas a la entrada de Louis. Era enloquecedor.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Louis le dirigió a Harry una mirada suplicante.

—No lo haré, realmente no entiendo por qué estás tan enojado conmigo, pero lo siento de todos modos. Vamos, hombre...

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No lo hagas. No puedes solo darme tu mirada de cachorro y esperar que te perdone todo. Ya no funcionará.

Pero... pero así era como funcionaban: Louis hacía algo estúpido, le daba a Harry su mejor sonrisa tímida y Harry lo perdonaba todo con una mirada exasperada. Louis no sabía qué se suponía que debería hacer si eso ya no funcionaba. ¿Cómo iba a hacer que Harry lo perdonara por lo que hiciera? No sabía cómo manejar a este hostil, malvado, Harry.

¿Tal vez podría simplemente decir lo que Harry quería que hiciera? No lo mataría, ¿verdad?

—¡Gracias! —Soltó—. Gracias por darme tu polla, extrañaba tenerla en mi... en mi —Louis se sonrojó furiosamente, su polla se puso tan dura que lo dejó sin aliento—... en mi coño —susurró, mirando a Harry a los ojos.

La manzana de Adán de Harry se movió. Sus caderas se sacudieron, golpeando su polla dentro, y Louis gimió, vergonzosamente agudo. Harry se inclinó y lo besó, duro y codicioso. Louis separó sus labios con impaciencia, demasiado ido como para preocuparse por lo gay que era. Sólo lo deseaba. Se retorció contra el cuerpo duro de Harry, mientras que Harry se hundía en él, duro pero lento, dando vueltas y provocando todo tipo de sensaciones intoxicantes. La polla de Harry se presionó contra su próstata, y Louis se estremeció, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sus brazos se aferraron a los hombros de Harry. Se movían juntos, gemidos bajos y gruñidos que acompañaban los bofetones de sus cuerpos. Louis también podía escucharse a sí mismo decir algo vergonzoso, pero no parecía poder detenerse.

 _—Oh, oh_  jodido infierno  _sí, sí, sí_ , justo así. Más duro,  _tan bueno, ah, ah, ahhh..._

Joder, estaba tan cerca, tan cerca...

Una mano firme envolvió su polla descuidada y lo acarició, una vez.

Louis se arqueó sobre el colchón y se vino, gritando mientras que su cuerpo temblaba con inmenso placer, apretando la polla de Harry.

_Carajo. Jesús jodido Cristo._

¿Harry acababa de tocarle la polla? Louis sintió que debería estar extrañado, pero se sentía demasiado bien. Se sentía como si cada uno de sus nervios cantara con placer. Solo fue vagamente consciente de que Harry también se vino y se quedó quieto, respirando con dificultad sobre él.

—Todavía te golpearé por toda la mierda que dijiste — murmuró Louis sin aliento—. Ese tipo de conversación sucia no es genial, hombre —Sin importar que hubiera sido ridículamente excitante.

Harry gruñó algo y se giró sobre su espalda. Cerró los ojos.

Louis le dio un codazo en el bíceps.

—¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

—Vete a dormir, Lou —dijo Harry, sin abrir los ojos.

—Pero eso fue realmente extraño, hombre —insistió Louis—. No quiero que lo hagas de nuevo. No estoy en ese tipo de mierda.

Harry abrió los ojos y sostuvo la mirada de Louis.

—Al igual que no estás interesado en los hombres, ¿verdad?

Louis sintió que su rostro se calentaba.

—¿Es una pregunta con trampa? —dijo con cautela.

Los labios de Harry se torcieron un poco.

—Vete a dormir, Louis —dijo, cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

—Pero...

—No estoy de humor para esto —dijo Harry rotundamente, girándose sobre su estómago y enterrando su cara en la almohada.

Louis cerró la boca.

Permaneció despierto por mucho tiempo, mucho después de que la respiración de Harry fuera uniforme.

Louis se sentía demasiado asustado como para quedarse dormido. Ni siquiera se estaba enloqueciendo por todas las cosas gay que habían hecho esta noche. Se estaba enloqueciendo porque no sabía cómo manejar a este Harry hostil y de ojos duros.

Eso lo asustaba jodidamente.

¿Había logrado finalmente arruinar su amistad?

🥀 

El mes siguiente fue el más extraño en la vida de Louis.

La amistad con Harry parecía estar totalmente rota. Al menos Louis no creía que lo que ahora tenían fuera amistad. No había nada amistoso en la forma en que Harry lo trataba. Harry no era malo, exactamente; simplemente no era su persona bondadosa y relajada.

Harry era... diferente.

A veces, Louis atrapaba a Harry mirándolo fijamente muy intensamente, como si Louis fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Otras veces Harry apenas lo miraba, e incluso cuando lo hacía, su mirada era dura y cruel. Todo era muy confuso. Louis no sabía cómo manejar a Harry. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que le gustara este Harry. Este Harry era bastante idiota, para ser honesto, pero su estúpido cuerpo parecía estar extrañamente interesado en ese imbécil y en todas las cosas gay a las que Harry lo había forzado últimamente.

Harry ya no era cuidadoso y considerado con las sensibilidades de Louis. Parecía sentir un placer perverso al tratar de asustar a Louis haciendo cosas totalmente gay, como besar a Louis durante el sexo. Louis lo soportaba, porque... porque estaba seguro de que Harry realmente quería que se asustara y dejara de hacer lo que estaban haciendo. Así que obviamente, la naturaleza rebelde de Louis simplemente no renunciaría. Estaba decidido a no perder en esta versión rara del juego de la  _gallina gay(5)_  que habían estado jugando últimamente. (¿Era gallina-gay si uno de ellos era gay? Louis no estaba seguro, pero estaba resuelto a no perder de todos modos).

 _(4. El **juego de la gallina**  consiste en establecer diferentes desafíos para los participantes. El participante que se asusta y decide no cumplir un desafío, pierde y se lo considera "gallina".  **Gallina-Gay**  como plantea Louis la dinámica entre ellos, es porque todos los desafíos son actividades que él considera un poco más gay)_  

Sin embargo, los besos de Harry eran jodidamente terribles. Louis apenas podía soportarlos; eran demasiado intensos, extraños y abrumadores. Harry, el idiota, sabía cuánto asustaban a Louis y seguía besándolo, pero Louis se negaba a admitir la derrota.

A veces Harry lo besaba durante horas, hasta que Louis se sentía tan crudo, desesperado y demasiado sensible que sentía su cabeza nebulosa y que sus bolas iban a explotar. Otras veces, Harry se negaba a darle su polla hasta que hurgaba y besaba a Louis en todas partes, lo cual era casi tan molesto y frustrante como los largos besos.

Harry también tocaba la polla de Louis. Mucho.

—Vamos, esto es muy gay —Louis trató de decir las primeras veces que había sucedido, pero Harry ni se inmutó.

—Esto no es más gay que tener mi polla en el culo — diría Harry rotundamente, acariciando la polla de Louis hasta que Louis olvidaba sus protestas, su mente se volvía turbia e inútil de nuevo. Realmente era jodidamente injusto que su cuerpo lo traicionara completamente últimamente. Al ver su erección en la mano grande y masculina de su mejor amigo, se sentía increíblemente mal, pero aparentemente estaba interesado por todas las cosas equivocadas ahora.

Y luego estaba la otra cosa, la cosa sobre la que Louis estaba decidido a no pensar. En lo que a él se refería, no sucedía. Hasta que lo hacía. E incluso cuando lo hacía, realmente no contaba. Porque Louis no era algún tipo de monstruo. Era un tipo totalmente normal que no estaba interesado en ese tipo de cosas. No es que tuviera algo en contra de las personas que estaban interesados en ese tipo de cosas; él simplemente no era una de esas personas.

Excepto cuando lo era.

— _Sí, oh, oh_ , mierda, _sí,_  destrúyeme el coño, amo tu polla,  _dámela, sí, sí, ¡así!_

Después, Louis quería que el suelo se abriera y se lo tragara, pero durante el sexo parecía perder absolutamente el control de su boca. Como, que no se malinterprete, no tenía nada en contra de una conversación sucia, pero era un hombre, por el amor de Dios. Se suponía que escucharía ese tipo de palabras de una nena caliente debajo de él, que no las diría él mismo mientras que su mejor amigo le golpeaba el culo. Era absolutamente mortificante.

Con todo, en estos días, Louis sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar por la confusión.

No entendía a Harry, ni a sí mismo.

🥀 

A Louis le gustaba pensar que era un tipo decente.

Pese a toda su promiscuidad, nunca había recogido mujeres tomadas. No quería ser de ese tipo.

Así que quería saber, si Harry todavía estaba saliendo con Brad o no, pero tenía mucho miedo de preguntar por la reacción de Harry la última vez que habían hablado de eso.

_¿Qué te importa?_

El hecho de que temiera hablar con su mejor amigo sobre su vida amorosa, demostraba cuán extrañas se habían vuelto las cosas entre ellos.

Sin mencionar que últimamente no habían hablado mucho, y punto. En estos días, apenas se enviaban mensajes de texto. Harry acababa por aparecer en su apartamento, y luego se lo follaba. Como que... Louis había intentado solo pasar el rato como amigos unas cuantas veces, pero Harry no era muy receptivo a sus intentos de restaurar el equilibrio. Harry parecía siempre estar con ganas de tener sexo cuando llegaba, ignorando los débiles intentos de conversación de Louis y solo maltratándolo hasta que la boca de Louis estaba llena por la lengua de Harry o la polla de Harry.

Un día a principios de noviembre, Harry chupó su polla.

En defensa de Louis, estaba demasiado excitado para decir que no. Fue una de esas raras ocasiones en que Harry se presentó ante él, dejando a Louis tambaleándose al borde del orgasmo, frustrado y caliente. Así que cuando Harry se deslizó por su cuerpo y se tragó su polla, Louis solo pudo mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos. La boca de Harry se sentía increíblemente bien a su alrededor, húmeda, suave y hábil, pero al verlo... Al ver los labios de su mejor amigo estirados alrededor de su polla... fue una visión tan punzante que Louis no sabía qué hacer con eso.

—No —logró decir, empujando en la boca de Harry. No quiso hacerlo, pero parecía incapaz de detenerse, necesitando, solo necesitando.

Jodido Harry, puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a mover la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo, masajeando con el dedo el agujero de Louis.

Louis gimió, se metió varias veces en la boca de Harry y se vino.

—Esto no fue genial, hombre —Louis murmuró después, incapaz de mirar a Harry a los ojos—. No te pedí que... que...

—¿Chupara tu polla? —dijo Harry, subiendo la cremallera de su bragueta y alcanzando su camisa. Su expresión estaba en blanco, imposible de leer.

Louis se lamió los labios. Se sentían hinchados y doloridos.

—Sí. Quiero decir, no es que no fuera bueno, pero ya sabes, no soy...

—No eres gay, lo sé —dijo Harry, deslizándose en su chaqueta.

Había un borde duro, para ahora familiar, en su voz, que últimamente nunca parecía dejar de irritar a Louis y encenderlo un poco al mismo tiempo.

Molesto con su cuerpo, Louis asintió rígidamente, tirando de las sábanas para cubrir su regazo.

—Nos vemos —dijo Harry y se fue sin esperar su respuesta.

Louis susurró:

—Nos vemos —a la habitación vacía.

Frunciendo el ceño, se dejó caer sobre el colchón y dejó escapar un gemido de frustración.

Odiaba en lo que se había convertido su amistad. A pesar de que veía a Harry todos los días, parecía que no habían hablado en mucho tiempo.

Se sentía como si estuvieran a la deriva, cada vez más lejos a cada día.

🥀 

—Entender las tendencias del mercado de valores es extremadamente importante. Por supuesto, no todos pueden detectar signos de debilidad en el mercado, pero todo mercado en alza llega a un punto en el que la actividad de venta supera a la compra.

Louis miró con nostalgia hacia la puerta.

—¿Estás de acuerdo, Louis?

—Claro, hombre —dijo Louis con una sonrisa forzada. Esperaba que ese tipo no supiera que Louis no recordaba su nombre. Creía que el nombre del chico era Dave, pero no estaba seguro, por lo que no quería volver las cosas incómodas si no lo fuera. En defensa de Louis, siempre había sido terrible con los nombres de la gente, y habían pasado años desde la última vez que había visto a este tipo. Cuando Andy le dijo que sería una pequeña reunión con algunas personas de su escuela, Louis pensó que Andy habría invitado, como, a diez tipos para tomar algunas cervezas y papas fritas, no cincuenta personas a las que Louis apenas recordaba y con quienes tenía muy poco en común.

Ahora Louis deseaba no haber venido. Odiaba las fiestas como esta. Se habían vuelto francamente insoportables en los últimos años. Todos los demás parecían estar en alguna escuela elegante o tener un gran trabajo. Louis siempre se sentía un poco perdedor en estas cosas. Un forastero. Un tipo al que todos conocían como a ese deportista popular de sus días escolares, pero que nadie realmente respetaba como adulto.

Louis sacó su teléfono, fingió que alguien lo estaba llamando y se dio la vuelta. Se sentía cojo, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que tener que sostener una charla casual con un imbécil arrogante en un traje que costaba más de lo que Louis hacía en un año.

Todavía fingiendo estar al teléfono, Louis se alejó de  _tal-vez-Dave,_  mirando la puerta con anhelo. ¿Se ofendería Andy si abandonara su elegante fiesta tan poco después de llegar? Probablemente.

—¿Por qué estás fingiendo una llamada telefónica, perdedor? —Una voz familiar se burló de él desde detrás.

Louis se congeló antes de darse vuelta lentamente.

Harry le estaba sonriendo un poco, tomando una bebida.

Louis sonrió, una ola de alivio se apoderó de él. Harry lo estaba mirando, mirándolo como solía hacerlo, con cariño exasperado y diversión. Se sentía como si hubieran pasado siglos desde la última vez que Louis hubiera visto a Harry, no un solo día.

Las cejas de Harry se alzaron.

—¿Te sientes bien? —dijo, tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

—Sí. ¿Por qué?

—Lucías como si alguien hubiera muerto, pero ahora sonríes como un idiota.

Louis lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero en el mejor de los casos no era para nada entusiasta. ¿Era ridículo que hubiera extrañado estar en el lado receptor de la buena conducta de Harry?

—Oh, vete a la mierda —dijo con una sonrisa, mirando por encima a la bonita camisa de botones de Harry y sus pantalones. Quería molestar a Harry por estar demasiado elegante, pero para ser totalmente honesto, Harry no se veía muy diferente de los otros invitados. En todo caso, Louis parecía ser el que se destacaba con su camiseta y sus vaqueros. Era el único que no se parecía a los demás.

La sonrisa de Louis se desvaneció. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, luchando contra la repentina autoconciencia.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Harry, mirándolo con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Louis tuvo que admitir que era agradable tener la mirada preocupada de Harry en él, prueba de que todavía le importaba. Louis era lo suficientemente hombre como para admitir que había estado asustado. Tenía miedo de que ya no fueran realmente amigos, de que Harry no diera una mierda por él. Era tranquilizador saber que todavía lo hacía.

Pero también lo extrañaba que Harry pudiera actuar tan normal, tan despreocupado y amistoso, como si no fuera el mismo hombre de ojos duros que lo empujaba, lo jodía y susurraba cosas horribles y humillantes en su oído mientras tomaba a Louis.

Estaba atormentando a Louis. O Harry estaba fingiendo ahora, o... ¿Cuál era la alternativa? Louis no lo sabía.

¿Qué versión de Harry era la real?

—Me siento como un perdedor —dijo Louis cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry todavía estaba esperando una respuesta. Se arrepintió tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca. No había tenido la intención de admitirlo, pese a que no era tan embarazoso como lo otro que estaba molestándolo.

Harry resopló.

—Me alegro de que finalmente te hayas dado cuenta.

Louis apartó la mirada.

—Espera, ¿hablas en serio? —dijo Harry. Su tono perdió momentáneamente su ligereza.

Louis se encogió de hombros y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Yo solo... Míralos, Harry. Mírate. Siento que soy el único aquí que no está haciendo algo productivo con su vida. Todos por igual, se han convertido en personas exitosas o al menos han descubierto qué hacer con sus vidas, mientras que yo solo...

—¿Tú, qué? —dijo Harry—. Estás administrando el pub de tu abuelo y te va lo suficientemente bien. Date un respiro, Jesús. No se supone que todo el mundo sea el  _CEO_ de una gran empresa. No es un concurso para ver quien la tiene más larga. No le debes nada a nadie mientras que estés feliz con tu vida.

Louis hizo una mueca.

—Louis, mírame.

Lo hizo, a regañadientes.

—Solo porque no fuiste a la universidad o no obtuviste un trabajo importante, no te hace menos que ellos, ¿vale? —dijo Harry, mirándolo a los ojos con ese tipo de intensidad que era difícil de sostener.

Louis asintió con una sonrisa torcida.

—Bien.

Harry le dirigió una mirada evaluadora y, después de un momento, hizo un gesto hacia el grupo de personas al otro lado de la habitación.

—Vamos a hablar con Robin. Ha estado tratando de llamar nuestra atención.

Louis siguió a Harry hacia su antiguo compañero de clase, acercándose a Harry cuando se aproximaron al grupo en el que estaba Robin. Él simplemente... No era exactamente tímido en ninguna forma imaginable, pero se sentía un poco más como si perteneciera, si Harry estaba a su lado. O más bien, se sentía seguro cuando estaba al lado de Harry, y Harry tenía el tipo de presencia que llamaba la atención sin tener la intención de hacerlo: una postura erguida, su cabeza alta, confianza casual. Harry parecería que perteneciera en todas partes, y cuando estaba con Harry, Louis no se sentía como si fuera un fraude que pretendía ser un adulto en reuniones como esta.

Luego de una hora, poco a poco Louis comenzó a relajarse, cuando los demás invitados empezaron a aflojarse y actuar más como los niños y niñas que recordaba. Pero no se había dado cuenta de que estaba siguiendo a Harry como un cachorro hasta que Erica lo señaló.

—Veo que ustedes todavía son tan pegados como en la escuela —bromeó, sonriendo—. Aún más, en realidad.

Louis se congeló, sintiéndose como un ciervo encandilado por los faros. Solo después de decirse que posiblemente ella no podría saber que él y Harry se estaban follando, se obligó a sonreír.

—No puedo deshacerme de él, no importa cuánto lo intente —dijo con un suspiro exagerado.

Ella se rió entre dientes.

—Creo que es bueno —dijo ella, con algo de nostalgia—. Ojalá me mantuviera en contacto con mis amigos de la escuela.

Louis hizo un ruido de conmiseración, mientras trataba de no preocuparse. ¿Parecería extraño que siguiera pegado tan cerca de Harry? ¿Estaba siendo pegajoso?

Miró a su alrededor y recién ahora se dio cuenta de que las únicas personas que se movían en parejas eran pareja. Mierda.

Louis murmuró algo y se alejó de Harry, decidido a dejar de comportarse como una novia pegajosa y comenzar a comportarse como un adulto independiente.

Duró quince minutos.

Ser un adulto independiente era inesperadamente difícil. Era muy consciente de la distancia entre él y Harry en todo momento, como si estuvieran atados por cuerdas invisibles.

Ugh. En serio, ¿qué carajo? Louis no lo entendía. Nunca había sido tan malo. Contrariamente a la creencia popular, él y Harry nunca se habían unido a la cadera. Nunca se había sentido tan malditamente... necesitado, antes. Era horrible. Y estaba empezando a asustarlo. Louis tenía la sospecha de que todas las cosas gay que Harry le había forzado últimamente a hacer eran las culpables de esta mierda. Harry no lo había tocado en toda la noche y eso debía estar tirándolo, haciéndolo demasiado consciente de Harry.

No es que quisiera que Harry lo tocara. Estaba simplemente como, condicionado a ello en este punto. Su cuerpo debía haberse acostumbrado a ello. Como que tener a su mejor amigo de regreso era genial, Louis lo echaba de menos, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía raro al estar en la misma habitación que Harry y no tener a Harry metido en su espacio personal, forzando besos y otras cosas gay en él.

Esa era la única razón por la que Louis se sentía tan consciente de la distancia entre ellos en este momento. Era simplemente raro. Eso era todo.

—Oye, ¿Harry está soltero? —Alguien le preguntó de repente, tocando su codo.

Louis apartó la mirada de Harry y miró a la mujer que se dirigía a él.

—Es homosexual.

Daphne puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lo sé. Estoy preguntando por mi hermano. Es soltero y Harry simplemente es de su tipo.

—Harry está atrapado —dijo Louis secamente antes de fruncir el ceño. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de haberle dicho la verdad. No había oído hablar de Brad en absoluto en el último mes. Por lo que él sabía, podrían haber roto, si hubieran estado juntos alguna vez. No era como si hubiera visto a ese tipo Brad. Louis estaba empezando a pensar que Harry lo había inventado. ¿Cuándo tendría Harry tiempo para ese tipo si literalmente se tiraba a Louis todos los días?

—Ah —dijo Daphne, sonando un poco decepcionada—. ¿Por qué no ha traído a su novio con él, entonces?

Louis se encogió de hombros, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era una buena excusa,  _ejem,_ razón, para volver al lado de Harry. Definitivamente debería preguntarle a Harry sobre su novio, ¿verdad? Correcto.

—Le preguntaré —dijo Louis y caminó hacia Harry, quien aún escuchaba la larga historia de Alex sobre sus vacaciones en España.

—¿A dónde te has ido? —murmuró Harry distraídamente, poniendo una mano en la espalda baja de Louis.

Louis se quedó quieto, con los ojos muy abiertos. La mano de Harry se sentía pesada y grande y... Probablemente luciera algo extraño. Los camaradas no ponían sus manos en la espalda baja de su hermano en esa forma. Definitivamente era un poco raro.

Pero Louis no sacudió la mano. Se quedó allí, sin aportar absolutamente nada a la conversación, un poco aturdido, confundido y abrumado solo por la puta mano de Harry que descansaba sobre su espalda.

_Era solo una mano. Una mano._

Pero Louis no podía respirar. ¿Nadie notó que Harry tenía una mano en su espalda baja? ¿Nadie pensó que era extraño? ¿Se veía amigable? Ciertamente no se sentía amigable. Él debería alejarse. Debería, él debería...

Louis no pudo. Todos sus sentidos parecían amplificarse, y el mundo a su alrededor se ralentizó. Todo lo que podía pensar era en esa mano, en el peso de la misma. Se la imaginó cayendo más abajo, solo un poco, hasta que los dedos de Harry rozaran la piel entre la camiseta de Louis y la cintura de sus vaqueros. Entonces, tal vez los dedos de Harry se deslizarían por debajo de sus jeans y acariciarían su grieta, frotando su agujero hasta que su coño estuviera mojado y dolorido...

Louis tuvo ganas de abofetearse. ¿Qué carajo? Su cuerpo podría estar estúpidamente metido en esa mierda pervertida, pero, a diferencia de las otras veces que Louis se había encontrado ridículamente encendido cuando Harry lo trató como a una niña, no estaban en la cama. Esta mierda rara y perversa no tenía lugar en el centro de la sala de estar de Andy mientras que estaban rodeados por sus antiguos compañeros de clase y Harry estaba actuando como un compañero estrictamente platónico. Louis no entendía por qué ahora estaba fantaseando con esas cosas extrañas, por qué estaba fantaseando con eso en absoluto. No era como si se considerara a sí mismo como una mujer. Él era un tipo, y estaba feliz de serlo,  _muchas gracias._ Todo era culpa de Harry, por supuesto, por poner esas ideas raras en su cabeza.

—¿Estás bien? —Harry dijo en voz baja, apoyándose en la oreja de Louis.

Louis respiró superficialmente, tratando de no respirar el aroma familiar de la loción para después de afeitarse de Harry.  _Él no estaba bien. Esto no estaba bien._

—Sí. ¿Por qué?

—Estás terriblemente callado.

Louis casi se rió. Apenas podía decir que estaba demasiado ocupado asustándose por el hecho de que, aparentemente, estaba interesado en tener su vagina inexistente manoseada en público por un tipo que ni siquiera era su novio, un tipo que probablemente tenía un novio.

—¿Dónde está Brad? —dijo Louis.

—¿Brad? —repitió Harry.

Louis lo fulminó con la mirada.

—El chico con el que estabas saliendo, ¿sabes?

Algo cambió en los ojos de Harry.

—¿Qué hay de él?

—¿Por qué no está aquí? —dijo Louis.

Harry se encogió de hombros, su cara se cerró y sus ojos se endurecieron. Louis ya no estaba mirando a su mejor amigo. Este era el hombre con el que Louis se había familiarizado íntimamente en el último mes. En serio, ¿Harry tenía un trastorno de personalidad disociativa?

Louis frunció el ceño, completamente confundido por el comportamiento de Harry. Era un misterio. ¿Se sentía Harry culpable por engañar a su novio? Harry era leal por defecto, al menos el Harry que Louis había conocido toda su vida. No estaba seguro acerca de este Harry, el hombre que lo miraba con ojos oscurecidos y desagradables y cuyos pensamientos eran imposibles de leer.

Este Harry también tenía un efecto horrible, terrible, nada bueno, en el cuerpo de Louis. La mano en su espalda baja ahora parecía escaldarlo, su piel hormigueaba a pesar de la tela que lo separaba de la mano de Harry. En este punto, solo era un condicionamiento pavloviano, Louis estaba seguro de ello. Su cuerpo asociaba a Harry siendo un idiota, con momentos sexys y desnudos. Sin embargo, el mero hecho de que quisiera  _"momentos sexys y desnudos"_  con otro hombre era... un poco inquietante.

Louis se mordió el labio, inseguro sobre cuándo había empezado a desear estar desnudo con Harry en lugar de solo querer la polla de Harry.

Louis miró a Harry con cautela, tratando de entender. Su mirada se movió sobre las mejillas delgadas de Harry y su fuerte mandíbula, sobre sus labios firmes y sensuales mientras se curvaban un poco para darle a Alex una sonrisa fugaz.

Louis se humedeció los labios y apartó la mirada.

_Qué mierda._

Después de unos minutos de decirse que no se había comido con los ojos a su mejor amigo, Louis miró a Harry. La mirada de Louis se movió hacia abajo, hacia el grueso cuello de Harry, deteniéndose en su manzana de Adán, luego a sus anchos hombros y el musculoso pecho que se veía completamente obsceno en esa camisa de botones azul. La camisa de Harry era tan delgada que sus músculos parecían listos para atravesar el algodón. Louis incluso podía ver los pezones de Harry. Harry debería ser arrestado por indecencia pública. En serio, ¿qué diablos era esta mierda?

Más que un poco caliente, Louis miró hacia otro lado. Um, ¿acababa de comerse a Harry de nuevo?  _No, claro que no._  Era la camisa. Cualquiera miraría cuando Harry llevaba una camisa tan ridícula.

Relajándose un poco, Louis se permitió mirar a Harry de nuevo.

Esta vez se quedó mirando las venas de los antebrazos de Harry, y luego sus largos y fuertes dedos envueltos alrededor del vaso.

El vaso fue llevado a los labios de Harry y Louis observó impotente cómo se movía su manzana de Adán. Era extrañamente fascinante.

Con la boca seca, Louis accidentalmente levantó la vista y encontró sus ojos fijos en los de Harry, que aparentemente lo habían estado observando.

Louis se sonrojó.

La mirada de Harry pareció volverse más aguda.

Se inclinó y murmuró, sus labios casi rozando el lóbulo de la oreja de Louis.

—¿Estás bien? Pareces sonrojado.

—Sí —mintió Louis, absolutamente mortificado por lo sin aliento que sonaba. Él no estaba jodidamente bien. Esto no debería estar sucediendo. ¿Cuándo había sucedido?  _¿Cuándo?_  ¿Era esto algo nuevo o había sido demasiado estúpido como para notarlo?

 _No significaba nada,_  se dijo Louis. Era natural que empezara a encontrar a Harry atractivo en cierta forma. Veía a Harry y pensaba en sexo. Estar tan cerca de Harry, pero no tenerlo tocándolo sexualmente, estaba claramente jodiéndole la cabeza. Eso debía ser. Eso era todo.

Solo necesitaba poner alguna distancia física entre ellos. Sí, distancia sonaba bien.

Louis se obligó a alejarse. Fue mucho más difícil de lo que debería haber sido.

—Pero tal vez tienes razón, no me siento tan bien — murmuró, evitando la mirada de Harry. Se alejó antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo.

Al encontrar el baño más cercano, Louis cerró la puerta detrás de él y se miró en el espejo. Su cara realmente estaba enrojecida, sus ojos vidriosos. Jodido infierno. Parecía drogado.

—Soy heterosexual —dijo Louis. Decirlo en voz alta no ayudó. No hizo nada para matar la excitación que zumbaba bajo su piel. No hizo nada para que dejara de desear.

Deslizándose hacia el piso, Louis envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas, puso su cabeza entre ellos y respiró.

Pensó en sus padres, ambos cristianos devotos. Pensó en lo que dirían si descubrieran que en realidad era una decepción más grande de lo que pensaban. Nunca habían logrado ocultar lo decepcionados que estaban con las elecciones de su vida. Nunca aprobaron que no se molestara en ir a la universidad y consiguiera un trabajo "real".

_Potencial desperdiciado. Falta de ambición y unidad._

_Un día crecerás, pero será demasiado tarde._

Había muchas otras cosas que habían dicho a sus espaldas, cosas que Louis no pudo evitar escuchar, cosas que lo hicieron sentir como el mayor desperdicio de espacio. Su relación con sus padres no había sido la misma, desde que había admitido que había estado fingiendo tener fe. Ya pensaban que se iría al infierno. Ni siquiera podría imaginar la expresión en sus rostros si descubrieran que quería poner su boca en el cuello de su mejor amigo, y su boca, su polla y su...

Una risa histérica burbujeaba en la profundidad de la garganta de Louis. Se arrancó de él, un sonido áspero que sonó un poco roto. Louis se echó a reír, y se echó a reír, y se echó a reír, hasta que le ardieron los ojos y tuvo que respirar hondo para que las lágrimas no se derramaran.

Jodidamente patético.

Realmente era un perdedor, ¿no?

🥀 

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo sentado así cuando la puerta detrás de él se movió.

—¿Louis? ¿Estás ahí?

Poniéndose de pie, Louis caminó hacia el fregadero y salpicó agua fría sobre su rostro enrojecido.

Detrás de él, la puerta se abrió y se cerró.

—¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien, Harry —logró Louis, sin darse la vuelta.

Una mano le tocó el hombro.

—Mírame.

Louis soltó una carcajada.

—Preferiría no hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

_Porque eres la última jodida persona con la que necesito estar ahora._

—Sólo vete, hombre —dijo Louis con fuerza. Se sentía frágil, debilitado en los bordes, algo horrible en su pecho, una necesidad desesperada que rápidamente se estaba volviendo abrumadora. Sabía que si miraba a Harry ahora, haría algo estúpido. Algo de lo que se arrepentiría.

—Mírame —dijo Harry, más firme—. Louis.

Contra su mejor juicio, Louis lo miró por el espejo.

Harry tenía el ceño fruncido, su expresión era imposible de leer cuando sus ojos se encontraron en el espejo. No había nada amistoso en la expresión de Harry, su rostro todavía estaba cerrado. Este era el hombre de ojos duros con el que había estado durmiendo, no su relajado mejor amigo.

Louis todavía lo necesitaba.

No sabía lo que estuviera escrito en su expresión, pero algo parpadeó en los ojos de Harry y las manos de Harry se posaron en sus brazos. Louis se estremeció y se recostó contra Harry, reprimiendo un gemido que se elevaba en su garganta. Cerró los ojos mientras los brazos de Harry lo envolvían, apretándolo con más fuerza.

Esto no debería haberse sentido diferente a los cientos de abrazos que habían compartido a lo largo de los años. Pero nunca se habían abrazado así, con Harry encerrándolo en sus brazos por detrás. Los camaradas no se abrazaban así. Los mejores amigos no se abrazaban así. No se sentía amistoso en absoluto. Esto se sentía mucho más cerca de su dinámica sexual. Excepto que no habían tenido sexo ese día y estaban en el elegante baño de su antiguo compañero de clases, con docenas de personas afuera de la puerta.

Louis intentó apartarse, pero no pudo. Sus rodillas se sentían asquerosamente débiles, su cuerpo volviéndose a fundir con el de Harry. Él solo... solo quería que lo sostuvieran, por un momento. Quería sentirse bien, y esto se sentía bien.

Una parte de él estaba disgustado y avergonzado por su comportamiento, se estaba comportando como una novia necesitada, pero no podía apartarse de la presencia sólida y tranquilizadora de Harry detrás de él, a su alrededor.

—¿Alguien te dijo algo? —murmuró Harry contra su oído—. ¿Alguien te molestó?

Louis negó con la cabeza, frotando su mejilla contra la de Harry. Olía muy bien. Louis no sabía cuándo había dejado de sentirse asustado por la sensación del rastrojo contra su piel, pero en este momento solo se sentía bien. Quería más. Se retorció contra Harry, tratando de estar más cerca de él, e hizo un sonido de satisfacción cuando los brazos de Harry a su alrededor apretaron.

Sintió a Harry suspirar.

—Lou—dijo, su voz tensa—. ¿Disfrutas jodiéndome la cabeza?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo Louis, frunciendo el ceño.

Abrió los ojos y miró a Harry en el espejo.

Harry no lo estaba mirando, su mandíbula una línea apretada.

—A veces, realmente te odio —dijo en voz baja.

Louis frunció el ceño, completamente confundido por las palabras de Harry. No tenían sentido, considerando que los brazos de Harry todavía estaban envueltos alrededor de él. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo que debería haber sido. Así que él tenía razón, después de todo. Harry realmente estaba harto de él.

—Cierto —dijo con torpeza, liberándose de los brazos de Harry—. Mira, yo... lamento haber sido un desastre. Sé que debes estar cansado de lidiar con mi —se rió débilmente—... Sé que puedo ser desagradable, y necesitado, y... sí.

Los ojos de Harry se estrecharon.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Louis miró hacia abajo.

—Como que... lo entiendo, soy un desastre, y soy algo inmaduro y estúpido y... todos se cansan de mí.

—¿Qué diablos, Louis? —Harry levantó su barbilla e hizo que Louis lo mirara—. Puedes ser un poco idiota a veces, pero no eres estúpido. No hay nada mal contigo. ¿Lo entiendes? —Había una mirada familiar de exasperación en los ojos de Harry, y era inconfundiblemente cariñosa.

Una sonrisa tiró de los labios de Louis. Antes de que pudiera pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó hacia delante y le dio un beso en la boca a Harry.

Ambos se congelaron.

Lentamente, muy lentamente, Louis se apartó y miró a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos.

La expresión de Harry era muy extraña.

—Cierto —dijo Louis con una risita—. Eso fue raro, ¿sí? Vamos a fingir que no hice eso...

Harry lo empujó contra el fregadero y lo besó.

Louis se quedó sin aliento, sus rodillas se convirtieron en gelatina. Agarró el borde del fregadero, sus ojos se cerraron. Solo pudo aguantar y dejar que Harry devorara su boca, pequeños sonidos saliendo de sus labios mientras chupaba su lengua. Jodida mierda, odiaba esto, odiaba lo abrumado e indefenso que se sentía. Solo era un beso. Un beso. No era una delicada niña virgen, era un hombre como Harry, pero su cuerpo se negaba a hacer otra cosa que no fuera tomar, fundirse y desear.  _Joder,_  estaba duro. Estaba duro solo por besar,  _qué demonios._

Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, y no lo suficiente, Harry dejó de besarlo y lo miró con ojos oscuros y vidriosos.

—Saca mi polla.

Louis se lamió los labios húmedos. Se sentían hinchados.

—¿Estás loco? Hay gente justo afuera de la puerta — Su voz ni siquiera sonaba como la suya, ronca y sin aliento.

Harry apretó sus entrepiernas, haciendo que Louis jadeara al sentir su erección contra la suya.

—La bloqueé. Saca mi polla.

Louis lo fulminó con la mirada, apretando el estómago.

—No hay manera de que estemos jodiendo aquí.

—No voy a follarte —dijo Harry, mirándolo con los ojos semicerrados—. Vas a sacar mi polla y masturbarme.

Louis lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Este no era el trato. Cada vez que tenían sexo, siempre terminaba con la polla de Harry en su culo, lo cual era la razón original por la que habían empezado a jugar. Darle a Harry una paja solo por el simple hecho de hacerlo sería... sería enorme. Sería gay.

No habría vuelta atrás.

Louis comenzó a sacudir la cabeza cuando Harry se inclinó y le dijo al oído:

—Vamos, cariño. Sé que estás desesperado por mí, pero no puedes esperar hasta que lleguemos a casa, ¿verdad? Te follaré bien y duro, hasta que tu coño esté empapado y dolorido por mi polla.

Louis se estremeció, un gemido se elevó en su garganta. Deslizando una mano entre ellos, tiró de la cremallera de los pantalones de Harry con dedos temblorosos hasta que finalmente su mano se cerró alrededor de la cálida erección de Harry. La acarició rápido y fuerte mientras Harry le susurró cosas sucias en el oído, diciéndole lo buena que era, lo bien que se sentía su mano, lo mal que Harry quería extender las piernas de Louis allí mismo y empujar en su pequeño coño hambriento. Fue humillante. Fue fascinante. Fue estúpidamente excitante. Louis se encontró a sí mismo moliéndose impotente contra el duro muslo de Harry hasta que su visión se volvió blanca y se vino en sus jodidos pantalones. Tampoco se dio cuenta de que Harry se vino, pero debía haberlo hecho: la mano de Louis estaba pegajosa y la polla de Harry se estaba ablandando en su mano. Ambos respiraban con dificultad, envueltos en un medio abrazo. Louis estaba feliz por la mesada dura detrás de él o probablemente se hubiera caído.

Por fin, Harry se aclaró la garganta y dio un paso atrás.

Guardó su polla, cerró la cremallera y se lavó las manos.

Finalmente, miró a Louis. Algo brillaba en sus ojos.

—Te ves como un desastre, Lou—dijo, con voz ligera y divertida, como si no fuera el hombre que acababa de desarmar a Louis con nada más que palabras sucias. Así que su mejor amigo estaba de vuelta.

Aturdido, Louis miró el parche mojado en sus pantalones e hizo una mueca. Era bueno que sus jeans fueran oscuros.

Se volvió hacia el espejo y trató de ponerse presentable, determinado a actuar como si nada extraño hubiera sucedido.

Porque nada lo había hecho.

🥀

Pero todo cambió.

Ahora que las compuertas estaban abiertas, Louis no podría cerrarlas de nuevo. Parecía completamente incapaz de ver a Harry como un amigo, sus ojos permanecían indefensos ante la curva de la boca de Harry, su mandíbula firme y su cuerpo ridículamente en forma. Era jodidamente horrible. Lo peor. Louis no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo, cómo dejar de querer esas cosas gay, cómo volver a la normalidad y dejar de babear por su mejor amigo. En este punto, Louis estaba bastante seguro de que no elegiría a una bomba desnuda con un consolador de arnés frente a un Harry desnudo con su clara falta de tetas y su cuerpo duro y pesado. Era tan gay, y Louis estaba muy confundido. Él no se sentía gay. No empezó de repente a chequear a otros tipos; no miraba los cuerpos de otros hombres o sus manos, solo las de Harry.

La peor parte era que Harry parecía completamente imperturbable e imposible de leer. Después de la paja en el baño de Andy, no había pedido más pajas no correspondidas, y no parecía actuar de forma diferente a su alrededor. Louis se sentía... estúpidamente decepcionado, y eso lo molestaba. Le molestaba que empezara a sentirse gay y necesitado, mientras que Harry lo trataba como a un mejor amigo platónico o follaba a Louis tan bien que veía jodidas estrellas... antes de rodar lejos de Louis y volver a convertirse en su mejor amigo.

No era que Louis no quisiera a su mejor amigo; él simplemente... simplemente, no parecía poder apagar el deseo después de que el sexo terminara. Claramente Harry no tenía el mismo problema.

Louis se obligó a dejar de pensar en ello y trató de concentrarse en la pantalla del televisor.

La pantalla de 85 pulgadas que los Styles habían comprado recientemente era algo hermoso, y la película que todos estaban viendo era entretenida, al menos Louis supuso que debería ser entretenida, porque todos los demás parecían absortos en ella, según podía ver. Louis ya estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haberse quedado a la noche de películas de los Styles, pero habría sido grosero negarse, considerando que había ido a la casa de Zach sin invitación y no esperaba que todo el clan Styles estuviera ahí. Harry ya estaba perezosamente recostado en el sofá de la parte de atrás, y palmeó el espacio a su lado cuando vio a Louis.

Así fue como Louis terminó apretujándose con Harry, en el sofá que era demasiado pequeño para dos hombres grandes, o al menos se sentía así y quería creer que era. Era consciente, dolorosamente consciente, del calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Harry, de la mera pulgada que separaba sus muslos. Harry parecía recién bañado y afeitado, el aroma de su loción para después de afeitar hacía que la polla de Louis saltara en sus pantalones sueltos de chándal. Era lo peor de lo peor. Era particularmente enloquecedor, porque Harry parecía estar en su mejor modo amigo esta noche, sin mostrar ningún interés por Louis en absoluto.

Louis se mordió el interior de la mejilla, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que estaba perfectamente feliz por pasar el rato como hermanos. Ellos eran camaradas. ¿Cierto? Podía totalmente vivir sin poner sus manos sobre Harry. Absolutamente no quería, para nada, deslizar su mano debajo de la camisa de Harry y tener una buena manoseada.

 _Ugh_. Era como si Louis fuera adolescente otra vez, sus manos ansiosas por tocar y su polla dura solo por estar tan cerca del objeto de su lujuria. Ni siquiera parecía importar que hubiera una docena de otras personas en la habitación; Louis todavía quería subirse al regazo de Harry, empujar la lengua en su garganta y sentarse en su polla, no necesariamente en ese orden. Incluso sus pezones estaban duros y demasiado sensibles contra su camisa, ansiando la atención de Harry: sus manos, su boca, cualquier cosa.

Louis clavó sus dedos en sus propios muslos, esperando contra toda esperanza que el dolor borrara de su mente los pensamientos totalmente desquiciados y completamente gays.

En la pantalla, alguien gritó.

Louis se estremeció, sobresaltado y confundido.

Junto a él, Harry se rió entre dientes.

—Vamos, no es tan aterrador.

Louis miró la pantalla, recién ahora se daba cuenta de que estaban viendo una película de terror. Al menos eso repugnante y peludo que se comía viva a la rubia, era una pista bastante grande de que era una película de terror.

 _—Ugh_ , asqueroso —dijo Louis, acercándose cada vez más a Harry. No era que estuviera asustado o algo así, era tan horrible.

Harry resopló.

—¿Quieres que te tome la mano?

Louis sintió que se sonrojaba.

—Oh, cállate —dijo, y se estremeció de nuevo cuando el monstruo peludo atacó a otra persona.

Riéndose en silencio, Harry le echó un brazo alrededor.

—Eres un bebé grande.

Louis miró sin ver la pantalla, respirando lenta y uniformemente para que Harry no adivinara que prácticamente estaba temblando con el esfuerzo de no apoyarse en Harry. Por un carajo, ¿qué estaba mal con él? ¿Qué era esto? Su estómago se sentía raro. Su polla estaba dura. Quería que Harry volviera la cabeza y besara su mejilla, su boca, todas partes.

_Mierda._

Esto era definitivamente gay. Esto era definitivamente, indiscutiblemente gay.

—Estás temblando —dijo Harry, acariciando su hombro y finalmente girando su cabeza hacia Louis.

Louis forzó una sonrisa torcida.

—Sabes que las películas de terror no son lo mío. Me asustan mucho.

No podía leer la expresión de Harry en la penumbra. La única luz en la habitación provenía de la televisión, y como la película era oscura y sombría, no hacía un buen trabajo para hacer que la habitación fuera lo suficientemente luminosa como para ver bien las caras. Tal vez si hubieran estado sentados más cerca del televisor, hubiera estado lo suficientemente iluminado, pero estaban demasiado lejos.

—No tienes que quedarte si no te gusta —dijo Harry, amasando un poco el hombro de Louis con sus fuertes y talentosos dedos.

Louis esperaba que no fuera obvio cuánto disfrutaba del toque.

—Estoy bien —mintió. Definitivamente no estaba bien. Estaba tan lejos de estar bien como podría. Pero no quería irse. Louis no estaba seguro de ser físicamente capaz de alejarse de Harry y marcharse. Se sentía demasiado caliente, su piel le picaba y su polla estaba lo suficientemente dura como para sentirse incómodo, y sentía que se moriría si Harry dejaba de tocarlo. Quería... deseaba aplastar su boca contra la de Harry y empujar su lengua por su garganta. Y luego quería frotar su entrepierna contra la cara de Harry, hacer que le chupara el clítoris.

_Mierda._

Con el rostro ardiendo, Louis miró fijamente la pantalla, aterrorizado por sus propios pensamientos. No es que fuera su primera fantasía sucia sobre Harry; lejos de eso. Había estado pensando en Harry por meses cuando se masturbaba. Las fantasías no habían sido nada preocupante al principio: solo había imaginado a Harry follando con él, imaginando que su polla se movía en su agujero, estirándolo y la deliciosa plenitud. Había sido su fantasía para venirse durante los últimos meses. Pero últimamente aparecieron otras fantasías más preocupantes: Harry chupando su polla, Harry comiéndolo, la polla de Harry follando su boca, la lengua de Harry en su boca mientras su polla golpeaba el coño de Louis.

Todo era muy confuso, vergonzoso, y muy malo.

No estaba bien.

No estaba bien soñar despierto sobre su mejor amigo chupando su clítoris inexistente, mientras que el mejor amigo se sentaba a su lado, sin darse cuenta de sus pensamientos sucios y extravagantes. Louis se sentía exactamente como un pervertido.

—¿Crees que estoy enfermo? —dijo, apenas audiblemente.

Sintió la mirada de Harry a un lado de su cara.

—¿Enfermo? —dijo él, muy bajito.

En la pantalla, alguien gritó de nuevo.

Mojándose los labios, Louis volvió la cabeza hacia Harry.

—¿Crees que estoy enfermo por venirme en... ya sabes?

Sintió que Harry respiraba con dificultad. Por supuesto que Harry estaba sorprendido. Nunca hablaban realmente sobre lo que hacían en la cama... y definitivamente no cuando Harry estaba en su mejor modo amigo. Louis sintió que estaba rompiendo una regla tácita. Incluso sus oídos se sentían incómodamente calientes, pero no apartó la mirada de Harry. La penumbra ayudaba, dándole el coraje para hablar de ello, pero todavía se sentía más que avergonzado.

—Ese es un fetiche bastante suave —dijo Harry, su tono cuidadosamente neutral—. Una vez salí con un chico que quería que fingiera que estábamos emparentados mientras que teníamos relaciones sexuales.

—Vaya —dijo Louis.

Harry resopló suavemente.

—Es solo una fantasía sexual. En realidad no se sentía atraído por su hermano —Sus ojos centrados en Louis—. Es sólo una fantasía sexual para ti, ¿verdad? Porque está absolutamente bien si no lo es.

Louis nunca se había sentido tan incómodo en su vida.

—No soy transexual —murmuró, su rostro ardiendo. De lo cual, estaba seguro luego de todo el  _googleo_  que había hecho. Aparentemente, había una gran diferencia entre un fetiche transgénero y la transexualidad, y una nunca debía confundirse con la otra. Louis definitivamente no se identificaba como mujer. Simplemente se excitaba con la idea de tener partes femeninas... no quería en realidad tenerlas; le gustaban mucho su polla y sus bolas,  _muchas_ _gracias_ —. Supongo que solo soy un fenómeno que está metido en alguna mierda perversa —murmuró, haciendo una mueca.

Harry acercó a Louis y rozó sus labios contra su sien.

—Para. No eres un fenómeno, Lou.

Louis se estremeció por el contacto inocente, al instante ansiando más. Cuando Harry comenzó a alejarse, Louis no pudo evitar que un gemido escapara de su garganta.

Harry hizo una pausa y lo miró. Louis estaba bastante seguro de que Harry no podía leer bien su expresión con una luz tan tenue, pero algo debe haberlo delatado. Harry inhaló bruscamente, su mano apretándose en el hombro de Louis.

—Louis —dijo, con una clara advertencia en la voz.

Harry no necesitaba decirlo en voz alta para que Louis lo consiguiera. Sabía que no deberían cruzar más líneas de las que ya habían cruzado. Se suponía que ahora estaban saliendo como amigos. No era ni el momento, ni el lugar, para otra cosa. Toda la familia de Harry estaba a pocos metros de distancia, por el amor de Dios. Se suponía que su relación sexual sin ataduras nunca manchaba su vida cotidiana, su amistad.

Louis frunció los labios, el pánico se alzó en su pecho. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Era heterosexual. ¿Lo había olvidado ya?

—Sí. Tienes razón. Lo siento.

Volvió hacia la televisión e hizo todo lo posible por concentrarse en la película. Pero no pudo. No podía relajarse. Harry estaba muy tenso a su lado, también.

Luego de unos minutos, Harry gruñó,

—Maldito seas —y acarició la oreja de Louis, respirando con dificultad.

Louis se estremeció, sus ojos se cerraron y su boca se aflojó cuando la lengua de Harry le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja. Volteó la cabeza, buscando la boca de Harry a ciegas y jadeando cuando finalmente la encontró. Joder, esto era una locura. Estaban en una habitación llena de gente. Podrían descubrirlos besándose en cualquier momento, pero Louis no podía apartarse para salvar su vida. Gimió en la boca de Harry, arqueándose cuando la mano de Harry comenzó a subir por su muslo, subiendo y subiendo hasta que Harry finalmente lo estaba acariciando sobre sus pantalones de chándal.

Louis gimió contra los labios de Harry, pero afortunadamente el ruido fue ahogado por los gritos que provenían de la televisión.

—Harry —susurró con voz ronca, salpicando la mandíbula de Harry con besos mientras se abría camino por el cuello de Harry.

Su teléfono sonó.

Louis se apartó y buscó su teléfono antes de que los Styles pudieran mirarlos.

El identificador de llamadas hizo que su garganta se cerrara.

—¿Papá? —exclamó, con pánico ciego en su pecho cuando se dio cuenta de lo que habían estado haciendo, de lo que casi habían hecho. En un lugar público, en una habitación llena de gente.  _Joder, joder, joder._

La voz de Jonathan Tomlinson era todo negocios.

_—Tu madre pregunta si traerás a tu novia a la cena de Navidad._

Louis se pasó una mano por la cara, tratando de reunir sus pensamientos. Su cerebro todavía se sentía como si estuviera en una niebla.

—¿Cena de Navidad? Pero todavía falta casi un mes.

 _—Exactamente_  —dijo su padre— _. Tienes mucho tiempo para decirle a tu novia._

—No tengo novia, papá —dijo Louis con exasperación, lanzándole una mirada de reojo a Harry.

Harry se apartó y volvió su atención a la película, su cara impasible.

 _—Entonces consigue una_  —dijo su padre secamente— _. Tienes edad suficiente para empezar a pensar en formar una familia. Estoy cansado de escuchar eso de tu madre._

—Pero...

 _—¿Cuándo vas a crecer,_ _Louis_ _? —_ dijo su padre—. _Yo ya tenía una familia y una carrera a tu edad._

Louis cerró los ojos, su garganta apretada.

—No soy tú, papá.

— _De lo que soy consciente_  —dijo su padre  _rotundamente—_ _. Le diré a tu madre que lo harás. No la decepciones de nuevo._

Y colgó.

Louis presionó sus manos contra sus ojos y respiró lentamente. No tenía sentido enojarse. Sus padres siempre habían tenido expectativas poco realistas que nunca podría cumplir. Estaba bien. No era nada nuevo.

—¿Qué quería? —dijo Harry, su mirada en la pantalla.

Louis se echó a reír.

—Mis padres quieren que lleve una novia a la cena de Navidad.

Harry no dijo nada. Ni siquiera miró a Louis.

 _No importaba,_ se dijo Louis.

La llamada de su padre fue la ducha fría que ambos claramente necesitaban para volver a la realidad.

Les recordó lo que eran el uno para el otro y lo que no eran.

🥀

Louis no quería asistir al vigésimo cumpleaños del hermano menor de Harry.

No era la primera fiesta familiar de los Styles a la que había sido invitado. Por lo general, le gustaban un poco. Los Styles eran una familia ruidosa, unida y bulliciosa, y siempre eran cálidos con él.

Pero era diferente esta vez.

Después de lo que pasó hace unas semanas en la noche de películas de los Styles, Louis había estado evitando su casa, sin querer que se le recordara la línea que él y Harry habían cruzado brevemente. No es que le hubiera impedido tener sexo con Harry al menos cada dos días, pero al menos se habían estado comportando. Algo así. Después de la noche de cine, Harry parecía aún más decidido a no mezclar su amistad y su vida sexual, hasta el punto en que a veces parecía que era una persona completamente diferente cuando follaba a Louis, una persona que desaparecía tan pronto como el sexo terminaba.

Era realmente muy jodido para la cabeza de Louis, lo que le hacía dudar de su amistad. La palabra amistad, se sentía horriblemente inadecuada. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fueran amigos. Harry ya no parecía dispuesto a compartir sus pensamientos, solo miraba a Louis con esa expresión ilegible que se había vuelto muy familiar para Louis y lo volvía absolutamente loco.

Harry lo volvía malditamente loco, por completo. La mitad de las veces, Louis extrañaba a su mejor amigo y su dinámica cómoda y compasiva, la confianza entre ellos. El problema era que, cuando Harry estaba en su modo amigo, Louis todavía se sentía insatisfecho, ansiando cosas que un amigo no le daría. Era una total estupidez.

Así que, considerando lo difícil y rara que se había vuelto su relación con Harry últimamente, Louis se sentía muy incómodo en la fiesta de los Styles, inseguro de su lugar entre ellos, como nunca antes lo había estado. Como el mejor amigo de Harry, había participado en muchos de los eventos familiares de los Styles a lo largo de los años, pero Louis no estaba seguro de que siguiera siendo amigo de Harry, y mucho menos el mejor.

Sin mencionar que Louis no había estado exactamente ansioso por conocer a Brad, el Imbécil: Harry siempre invitaba a alguien más a los eventos familiares, si es que estaba saliendo con alguien. Pero Louis no podía excusarse de la fiesta: Miles lo había llamado personalmente y lo había invitado, y Louis no había logrado inventar una excusa para no ir.

Ahora estaba jodidamente lamentándolo.

Louis lanzó otra mirada de reojo al tipo de cabello corto moreno, que se reía con Harry. Al parecer, Brad el Imbécil era muy real y no alguien que Harry había inventado, como Louis había empezado a pensar. Realmente era la definición del tipo de Harry: un tipo gigante, de constitución fuerte y culo pequeño pero musculoso, cabello oscuro y ojos oscuros, y un suministro interminable de comentarios inteligentes. Básicamente, era todo lo que Louis no era.

Louis se sentía... se sentía extraño, incómodo en su propia piel mientras observaba a Brad el Imbécil compartir chistes sobre la escuela de leyes con Harry, que disparaban directamente sobre la cabeza de Louis.

Lo odiaba... odiaba lo torpe y grande que se sentía en comparación con ese pequeño idiota fortachón, lo estúpido y sin educación que se sentía —era— en comparación con él. Odiaba que a Harry claramente le gustara el imbécil, su divertida tranquilidad siempre presente mientras que hablaba con Brad.

Frunciendo los labios, Louis se dio la vuelta y vio a Tristán DuVal, quien aparentemente lo había estado observando.

Louis articuló, —¿Qué?

Tristán se encogió de hombros, sus ojos azul verdosos afilados y evaluadores.

Louis desvió la mirada. Las personas exitosas como Tristán DuVal siempre lo hacían sentir incómodo. Tristán tenía prácticamente la misma edad que él, pero era un millonario, ex estrella del fútbol y dueño de su propia línea de moda. Louis siempre se sentía tan jodidamente insuficiente en su presencia que ni siquiera era gracioso.

Su desagrado por Tristán DuVal, no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que Harry solía estar metido con él. Louis no sentía ninguna enemistad por las citas de Harry. Nunca había intentado competir con ellos. No había nada por lo que competir: era el mejor amigo que ponía los ojos en blanco y molestaba a Harry con sus fugaces insultos y su incapacidad para comprometerse con nadie.

Pero ahora se sentía desequilibrado. Intentó asumir el papel del mejor amigo de larga data, pero no encajaba, como si lo hubiera superado sin siquiera darse cuenta.

—Puedes irte si quieres, lo sabes.

Louis se estremeció y volteó la cabeza. Forzó una sonrisa cuando encontró a Miles de pie allí, sosteniendo una cerveza.

—¡El cumpleañero! —pasó su mano por el dorado cabello de Miles, ganándose una mirada muy poco impresionada de él.

—Lo digo en serio —dijo Miles—. Parece que prefieres estar en otro lugar. No me ofenderé si decides abandonar nuestra aburrida fiesta familiar. Aunque Harry podría hacerlo.

Louis miró a Harry, pero él todavía parecía absorto en su conversación con Brad.

—Cierto. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de mi llegada — Estaba muy orgulloso de lo indiferente y casual que logró sonar.

Miles resopló.

—Sí, seguro. Sabes lo raro que es contigo.

Louis lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Raro? No seas tonto.

—Vamos, siempre ha sido raro contigo.

—¿De qué forma? —Louis preguntó, en contra de su mejor juicio.

Miles miró a Harry y Brad.

—Como, el hecho de que nunca ha salido con un tipo de cabello claro en su vida. Ha habido, como, quince tipos que se molestó en presentarnos a lo largo de los años, y todos eran morochos.

Louis se humedeció los labios resecos, sin saber hacia dónde iba Miles.

—Él tiene un tipo.

Miles se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez —dijo, pero no parecía convencido. Le sonrió torcidamente a Louis—. Sabes, ser el bebé de la familia tiene sus ventajas: escuchas y notas a lo que los "adultos" permanecen ciegos. Estoy bastante seguro de que incluso Harry cree que tiene un tipo. Y tal vez lo haga —Se encogió de hombros otra vez—. Nuestro subconsciente puede ser así de divertido. A él siempre le ha disgustado todo el  _cliché de gay-suspirando-por-su-mejor-amigo-hétero._

Louis abrió la boca y la cerró. Miles no sabía de qué estaba hablando. Harry no... Harry nunca había sido raro con él, al menos no hasta hace poco. La mera idea de que Louis influyera de alguna manera en la elección de los novios de Harry era ridícula. Completamente risible. Eran sólo amigos. Habían sido amigos. Harry nunca lo había visto como algo más que a un amigo, hasta que Louis obligó a Harry a verlo como un amigo de folladas.

—Estás equivocado —logró decir Louis al fin—. No podrías estar más equivocado.

Miles se encogió de hombros, ya mirando distraídamente su teléfono.

—¿Quieres apostar cuánto tiempo durará el nuevo tipo antes de que Harry encuentre alguna falla en él y lo abandone? Una semana, dos semanas como máximo.

—Creo que ya llevan juntos un mes —dijo Louis.

—¿En serio? —dijo Miles, tocando algo en su teléfono—. Nos enteramos de la existencia de este tipo hace una hora.

Louis parpadeó.

—Vete a casa si estás aburrido, Lou —Miles se alejó.

Louis vaciló. Él quería irse, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía paranoico de que si se iba, Harry llevaría a Brad arriba y...

 _—Ugh_  —gruñó Louis, frustrado consigo mismo. Estaba siendo ridículo. Su presencia no detendría a Harry de llevar a Brad arriba o besarlo delante de todos, para el caso. Louis no era nadie. Bueno, no nadie, pero...

Frunciendo los labios, Louis lanzó otra mirada a Harry y frunció el ceño cuando vio que Brad estaba apoyado en el espacio personal de Harry. Harry no lo estaba alentando, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones oscuros, pero tampoco se estaba apartando. Louis quería, quería,  _joder,_  quería gritar de frustración.

Se suponía que no debería sentirse así, maldición. Harry era su mejor amigo. Su mejor y muy masculino amigo. ¿Qué estaba mal con él?

La mirada de Harry se desvió repentinamente hacia Louis, por lo que sintió como la primera vez esa noche. La expresión de Harry era extraña. Parecía... ¿molesto? ¿Con quién? Louis estaba parado allí, ocupándose de sus propios asuntos.

Confundido, Louis miró a Harry más de cerca.

Harry parecía prestarle mucha atención a Brad, pero de vez en cuando miraba a Louis y su mirada se oscurecía, su mandíbula se apretaba de esa forma claramente irritada. Louis estaba completamente confundido. ¿Con quién estaba irritado Harry? ¿Con Louis? ¿Consigo mismo?

¿Tal vez Harry estaba irritado porque Louis no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo por hacerse amigo de su cita?

Louis frunció el ceño. Para ser totalmente honesto, no tenía ganas de hacer ningún esfuerzo por hacerse amigo de ese pequeño imbécil.

Pero tal vez debería. Si Harry iba en serio con Brad, querría que su mejor amigo se llevara bien con su novio, ¿verdad?

Ignorando la sensación fea y tensa en sus entrañas, Louis se dirigió lentamente hacia Harry y Brad.

—Ey —dijo Harry cuando se acercó a ellos. Algo cambió en su expresión antes de pasar un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Louis. El gesto fue tan amigable y casual que no tenía por qué hacer que Louis fuera tan consciente de él. Louis respiró superficialmente el familiar aroma de la loción para después de afeitarse de Harry y trató de fingir que no tenía ganas de empujar su cara contra la garganta de Harry y respirar.

—Brad, Louis —dijo Harry—. No creo que hayan sido presentados oficialmente todavía.

—Encantado de conocerte —dijo Brad, apenas mirando a Louis. Sus ojos estaban solo en Harry. Estaba prácticamente babeando. Era repugnante.

Louis murmuró algo superficial, tratando de reprimir el ridículo impulso de decirle a ese imbécil que dejara de comerse a Harry.

—No me dijiste que ibas a venir —dijo Harry a la ligera, la imagen de un mejor amigo y nada más. Parecía distraído, ya mirando a Brad.

Y a la mierda, Louis estaba harto de esto, harto del acto de  _Harry Jekyll_  y Harry Hyde. Allí, rodeado por la extensa familia de Harry, sus amigos y Brad, Louis repentinamente quería una prueba de que el Harry que había estado enterrado en él casi toda la noche de ayer, el Harry que lo había llamado cariño y le susurró cosas sucias en el oído, no era solo un producto de su imaginación.

Así que, por primera vez, Louis optó por apoyarse en el costado de Harry, convirtiendo al casual medio abrazo de colegas en una demostración pública de afecto poco común, prácticamente acurrucándose en su costado.

Sintió que los músculos de Harry se tensaban un poco, pero la cara de Harry no revelaba nada. Le lanzó una mirada extraña a Louis y levantó sus cejas un poco.

Louis sintió que se sonrojaba, pero no se apartó.

Harry lo estudió por un largo momento, su expresión vagamente enojada, a pesar de que el brazo alrededor de Louis se apretó, acercándolo más al costado de Harry.

Louis no debería sentirse tan contento con eso, pero lo hacía. No pudo evitar mirar a Brad, sintiendo una oleada de satisfacción cuando vio que Brad definitivamente había notado lo cerca que estaban. No podía leer la expresión de Brad demasiado bien, pero el imbécil ya no se veía tan alegre.

—¿Dónde está el baño, Harry? —dijo Brad, dándole a Harry una especie de mirada significativa, de la cual Harry no pareció darse cuenta por estar todavía mirando a Louis.

—Por el pasillo a la izquierda —respondió Louis.

Brad lo fulminó con la mirada.

Louis le devolvió la mirada. ¿Qué? ¡Él solo estaba siendo útil!

Brad se marchó.

—Te ves terriblemente satisfecho contigo mismo —dijo Harry.

Louis miró a cualquier parte menos a él.

—¿Lo estás jodiendo? —dijo antes de que pudiera detenerse. Era algo que había querido preguntar por años pero no lo había hecho, realmente no quería escuchar la respuesta de Harry.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada por alguna razón.

—No.

Louis sintió que el nudo en su estómago se aflojaba un poco.

—Hemos estado saliendo casualmente hasta ahora — dijo Harry—. Pero eso podría cambiar. Está buscando una relación seria.

—¿Sabe de mí? Que somos...

—¿Folla-amigos? —Harry suministró por él.

Louis no estaba seguro de que le gustara la palabra, algo acerca de la forma en que Harry lo dijo se sentías incorrecto, pero asintió.

—No hay razón para que sepa de ti, ¿verdad? —dijo Harry—. Solo sabe que él y yo no somos exclusivos todavía.

_¿Todavía?_

—¿Lo besas? —dijo Louis antes de que pudiera detenerse.

Harry pareció tan sorprendido por la pregunta como lo estaba Louis. No necesitaba decir:  _¿Qué te importa?_  Para que Louis lo leyera en su cara.

Louis bajó la mirada.

—Sólo curiosidad.

—¿Curiosidad? —dijo Harry, muy suavemente—. Pensé que lo único que te importaba era en dónde ponía mi polla

Louis frunció el ceño.

—Creo que no deberías besarlo. ¿Y si tiene herpes? No quiero contraer herpes.

La expresión de Harry se volvió herida.

—Eres jodidamente increíble. Averigua qué demonios está pasando en tu cabeza. Pareces confundido —Se separó de Louis y se volvió, hacia donde Brad se había ido.

Louis lo agarró del brazo.

—¡Pero es una preocupación legítima! —Balbuceó, sintiéndose desesperado y posesivo, y odiándolo. ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con él? ¿En qué lo había convertido Harry? —¡Se ve poco saludable! ¿No crees que se ve poco saludable?

Un músculo se crispó en la mandíbula de Harry.

—Escucha, Louis —dijo, bajando la voz—. Me sigues diciendo que eres un tipo heterosexual. Bien por ti, pero yo soy un hombre gay. No quieres nada de mí además de mi polla. Estoy bien con eso, más o menos, pero también necesito cosas que no puedes darme. Cosas que tendré que conseguir con alguien más. Somos amigos que ocasionalmente tenemos sexo, nada más. No te metas con mi cabeza, ¿bien?

—Pero te dejo besarme —dijo Louis, frunciendo el ceño confundido—. ¿Qué más podrías querer?

Harry se echó a reír.

—¿Qué más podría querer? —negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa irónica—. Gracias por aguantar mis besos. Eso es un sacrificio para ti —soltó el brazo de Louis y volvió a su cita. Brad sonrió a Harry y dijo algo, sus dedos acariciando el bíceps de Harry.

Algo apretado y feo explotó en la boca del estómago de Louis. Se sintió... se sintió enojado, molesto y enojado sin razón alguna.

_Averigua qué demonios está pasando en tu cabeza._

_Pareces confundido._

Louis suspiró, tratando de darle sentido a sus emociones. Harry tenía razón. Esto no era normal. Estaba... se estaba comportando muy raro últimamente. Junto con su reciente e inquietante comprensión de que se sentía sexualmente atraído por su mejor amigo, esta posesividad era sólo otro síntoma del problema. El problema era que parecía haber desarrollado una... afición por todas las cosas gay que Harry le había hecho.

 _¿Una afición?_ Una voz susurró sardónicamente en el fondo de su mente.  _Voracidad sería un término más apropiado._

Louis frunció el ceño, sonrojándose. Entonces, ¿qué significa? ¿Ahora era gay?

La idea era... inquietante. Como que, Louis no tenía nada en contra de los gays. Él solo... simplemente, no podía ser uno. De todas formas, él no se sentía gay. Su mirada aún gravitaba naturalmente hacia las mujeres hermosas... y a Harry. Parecía como que solo había desarrollado un cierto  _algo_ por Harry. Probablemente era natural, considerando que Louis amaba a su mejor amigo, así que era totalmente natural que sus afectos platónicos, junto con todo el sexo caliente que habían estado teniendo, crearan algún tipo de cosa tipo pseudo-enamoramiento. Debería pasársele lo suficientemente pronto, ¿verdad?

Eso no quería decir que fuera gay.

Aliviado de encontrar finalmente una explicación para todos los sentimientos extraños dentro de él, Louis se dirigió hacia Harry y Brad, decidido a ser un mejor amigo y reprimir su intenso disgusto por el chico. No fue culpa de Brad que Louis hubiera desarrollado un pseudo-enamoramiento por Harry. Louis iba a demostrarle a Harry que podía dejar de actuar totalmente como un posesivo bicho raro.

Así que cuando Louis llegó a la pareja, dijo con su mejor voz:

—¿Encontraste el baño?

Brad finalmente dejó de mirar a Harry y miró hacia Louis.

—Sí —dijo con frialdad.

Louis le dio su sonrisa más brillante y se deslizó entre él y Harry. Podía sentir la intensa mirada de Harry en su nuca, pero la ignoró, enfocando su atención en Brad. Louis quería ser amable con el chico, pero se quedó en blanco cuando trataba de pensar en algo amistoso que decir.

—Yo... ¿ves fútbol? —dijo al fin.

—En realidad, no —dijo Brad con frialdad, mirando a Louis como si pensara que fuera estúpido.

Ignorando la punzada de inseguridad, Louis dijo alegremente:

—Harry me contó todo sobre ti, pero creo que necesitamos conocernos mejor y convertirnos en amigos si tú y Harry van a ser algo —Las palabras lo hicieron querer vomitar, pero Louis forzó una sonrisa amistosa.

 _—Amigos —_ repitió Brad, su voz mezclada con escepticismo y sus bonitos ojos expresando sus dudas sobre que él y Louis tuvieran algo en común.

Había algo vagamente ofensivo en esa mirada, pero Louis estaba decidido a ignorarlo. Tenía una piel bastante gruesa y estaba tratando de demostrar un punto aquí.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la mano de Harry le apretó el hombro, el toque vagamente tranquilizador.

—Louis ha sido mi mejor amigo por mucho tiempo — dijo Harry, su voz seria, moviendo a Louis más cerca de su lado. Louis se encontró relajándose en el cuerpo de Harry, los últimos remanentes de su incomodidad desaparecieron—. Puede ser un poco idiota, pero tiene buenas intenciones, y bajo todo ese pavoneo de pavo real, es realmente un buen tipo.

—Oye —dijo Louis con una mueca, mirando a Harry—. ¡Yo no soy un pavo real!

Harry le sonrió torcidamente, sus ojos brillaban con diversión y afecto.

—Al menos los pavos reales son bonitos.

Para la mortificación de Louis, se sintió un poco halagado. Jodido infierno, esta cosa del pseudo-enamoramiento era jodidamente horrible.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta y Louis apartó la mirada de Harry.

Brad tenía sus labios fruncidos.

—Creo que me iré a casa, Harry —dijo, con voz bastante fría.

Harry le dio una mirada igualmente fría.

—¿Quieres un aventón?

Brad sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta, con la cabeza bien alta.

 _Bueno, eso fue incómodo,_  pensó Louis, pero no pudo forzarse a que le importara demasiado. Había algo sobre estar metido contra el costado de Harry que lo hacía sentirse mareado por dentro. Era absolutamente repugnante, pero Louis no podía apartarse.

 _Sólo por un momento,_ se dijo, apoyándose en Harry.

Harry arqueó un poco las cejas.

—Estás muy táctil hoy.

Louis sintió su rostro arder.

—Cállate —murmuró, obligándose a alejarse.

Pero el brazo de Harry a su alrededor no se movió y Louis se rindió después de un esfuerzo simbólico.

—Aprecio que hayas hecho el esfuerzo de entablar amistad con Brad —dijo Harry, su rostro cuidadosamente neutral. Su discusión claramente no fue olvidada.

Louis resopló.

—Bueno, él no pareció apreciarlo. Me miró como si fuera un molesto insecto a sus pies.

Los labios de Harry se fruncieron.

—No lo culpo. Me llamaste bonito delante de él —dijo Louis con una sonrisa torcida—. Probablemente adivinó que estamos follando.

Los ojos de Harry permanecieron fríos.

—Eso es irrelevante. Él y yo tuvimos algunas citas casuales. No nos debemos nada.

—Odio decírtelo, pero parece estar en desacuerdo —dijo Louis. Él podría entender totalmente la perspectiva del chico.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Eso es sobre él. Nunca hice promesas.

Louis resopló.

—Puedes ser un gilipollas a veces. Engañas a la gente para que piensen que eres agradable, pero en realidad eres un gilipollas total.

—Soy amable con las personas que lo merecen —dijo Harry, su voz inesperadamente dura—. Él fue un imbécil contigo cuando trataste de ser amable con él. Pensé que era mejor persona que eso.

Volviendo la mirada, Louis frunció el ceño. Pensó que Harry estaba siendo un poco injusto con el chico.

Le hizo pensar en las palabras de Miles.  _¿Quieres apostar cuánto tiempo durará el nuevo tipo antes de que Harry encuentre alguna falla en él y lo abandone?_

¿Podría Miles estar en lo cierto? ¿Harry siempre había sido así y Louis no se había dado cuenta? Para alguien que decía estar buscando una relación seria, Harry no hizo ningún esfuerzo por comprender a ninguno de los tipos con los que había salido. Era raro. En la experiencia de Louis, Harry era genial para empatizar. Leía a Louis como un libro, siempre en sintonía con su estado de ánimo: como hace unos minutos, cuando Harry sintió su vergüenza e inseguridad, inmediatamente intervino, protector. Era extraño que Harry no mostrara nada de esa empatía hacia las personas con las que realmente estaba saliendo.

—Estaba celoso —dijo Louis—. Lo entiendo. 

Podía sentir los ojos de Harry en su rostro. 

—¿Qué?

Louis vaciló. A la mierda, Harry seguía siendo su mejor amigo. Si no podía ser honesto con su mejor amigo, ¿con quién podría ser honesto?

Louis se encontró con la mirada de Harry.

—También me sentí celoso.

Algo cambió en los ojos de Harry, aunque su expresión permaneció cautelosa.

—¿Celoso?

Louis se humedeció los labios.

—Solo... parece que he desarrollado cierto algo por ti — dijo con una risita que sonó dolorosamente incómoda incluso para sus oídos—. Como que, estoy seguro de que es solo un efecto secundario de todo el gran sexo, estoy seguro de que pasará, sabes que soy heterosexual, pero yo solo... — Se encogió de hombros, mirando a Harry sin poder hacer nada—... Lo siento. Sé que dijiste que no jodiera con tu cabeza, pero estoy tan confundido, Harry.

Harry suspiró.

—Lou —Se inclinó y besó la comisura de su boca. Probablemente estaba destinado a ser un beso amistoso y reconfortante, excepto que Louis arruinó totalmente las buenas intenciones de Harry al temblar y separar sus labios con entusiasmo.

Podía sentir la sorpresa de Harry, pero igual lo complació, lo besó de verdad y su mano se enterró en el cabello de Louis. Louis suspiró de felicidad cuando la lengua de Harry se deslizó dentro de su boca, el rastrojo de Harry rasguñó su barbilla y lo hizo temblar. Chupó la lengua de Harry con avidez, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry y tratando de acercarlo más, empujarlo hacia dentro. Parecía que habían pasado meses desde la última vez que se habían besado, no un día. Estaba tan hambriento por esto que no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo.

Alguien silbó.

—Consigan una habitación. Hay niños aquí.

—Vamos —dijo Harry con voz ronca, sacándolo de la sala llena de gente.

Louis ni siquiera podía convencerse de la escena que probablemente habían causado. En el momento en que llegaron a la habitación de Harry, empujó a Harry contra la puerta, presionando besos por toda su garganta, las manos vagando debajo de su camisa, necesitando tocar piel.  _Mío. Esto es mío, tú eres mío, mío, mío, mío._  Casi le arrancó la camisa a Harry, los botones volaron por todas partes, y le salpicó el amplio pecho con besos, inhalando con avidez. Joder, olía y se sentía tan bien. Louis no podía esperar a estar desnudo debajo de él.

Desabrochó la bragueta de Harry y sacó su dura polla, gruesa, larga y deliciosa. Louis se arrodilló y la tragó con avidez, haciendo que Harry gimiera sobre él. Louis siempre había pensado que las mujeres lo fingían cuando gemían alrededor de su polla. Ahora parecía que no podía dejar de hacer ruidos de felicidad mientras que chupaba la de Harry, con su propia polla dura y goteando en sus jeans.

—Te ves muy sexy con mi polla en tu boca —Los dedos de Harry acariciaron el cabello de Louis, sus sensibles orejas, haciendo que su cabeza girara—. Tan jodidamente ansioso por ello. Un talento natural... tan puta por ello. ¿Estás mojada por chuparme, cariño?

Louis gimió alrededor de la polla, su propia polla se contrajo.

—Mírate —dijo Harry, acariciando su mejilla  _(su propia polla en la boca de Louis)_ y mirando a Louis con ojos oscuros y vidriosos—. Joder, quiero venirme en tu cara. ¿Puedo hacer eso, cariño?

Louis frunció el ceño pero asintió. Se sintió un poco decepcionado de no tener a Harry dentro de él, pero esto también era caliente, de una humillante manera.

—No te preocupes —dijo Harry, masturbándose sobre la cara de Louis—. Voy a comerte tan bien, te chuparé el clítoris por horas hasta que supliques mi polla.

Louis se estremeció, separando sus labios cuando chorros gruesos de Harry llegaron a su cara.

Después de unos minutos, Harry cumplió su promesa. Acostó a Louis en su cama y le chupó la polla por lo que pareció una eternidad, todo el tiempo tocando y estirando su coño para su polla.

Harry estaba duro de nuevo cuando Louis comenzó a rogar, follando la cara de Harry, los sonidos dejaron su boca en un largo y continuo gemido.

 _—Porfavorporfavorporfavor..._ necesito...

Harry lo puso boca abajo y empujó dentro de él en un solo y poderoso embiste, su aliento inestable contra la oreja de Louis, su cuerpo pesado encima de él. Louis gimió, absolutamente amando la sensación. No sabía cómo había vivido sin ello.

—Estás muy apretado —Harry lo interrumpió, moviéndose en él lentamente, su agarre golpeando las caderas de Louis—. ¿Cómo puede una puta de polla estar tan apretada?

Gimiendo entre sus brazos cruzados, Louis arqueó la espalda y empujó contra la polla de Harry.  _Maldita sea._  No había mejor sensación en el mundo.

—Tan hambriento de esto —Los embistes de Harry se volvieron cortos, su polla apuñaló la próstata de Louis una y otra vez—. Apuesto a que harías cualquier cosa por mi polla.

Louis no podía hablar, su cuerpo se sacudía ante cada empuje de Harry.

—Todo el mundo en la planta baja sabe lo que estamos haciendo —dijo Harry, envolviendo su mano alrededor de la polla de Louis y masturbándolo—. Incluso si no adivinaran que nos fuimos a follar, probablemente puedan escuchar los sonidos que estás haciendo mientras tomas mi polla. Puta.

Louis gimió, una nueva oleada de excitación lo golpeó con fuerza. El hecho de que todos los que estaban abajo supieran no debería haberlo excitado tanto... debería haberle provocado pánico en lugar de hacer que le dolieran las bolas y la polla por la excitación. Estaba tan cerca...

Harry hundió el rostro en su nuca, respirando con dificultad, su polla entrando y saliendo del coño de Louis.

—Apuesto a que si escuchan bien, oirán lo mojada que estás alrededor de mi polla.

Louis llegó, su orgasmo tan violento e intenso que sus ojos se humedecieron. Se sintió irse, sintiéndose absolutamente agotado.

El último pensamiento que tuvo antes de dormirse fue,  _Nunca podré vivir sin esto._

_Sin él._

🥀 

Louis generalmente odiaba las mañanas.

No era una persona mañanera para nada.

Pero esta mañana era muy agradable, decidió adormilado, empujando su cara contra su cálida y agradable almohada que olía ridículamente bien.

Alguien le acarició la cabeza, sus dedos rozaron agradablemente su cuero cabelludo.

—Ya son casi las diez, Lou. Despierta.

—No —murmuró Louis.

Una risa suave.

—Entonces al menos déjame ir.

Louis frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos con aire soñoliento. Se encontró a sí mismo mirando un amplio y musculoso pecho, que aparentemente había estado usando como almohada.

Louis parpadeó, pensó por un momento, y luego volvió a cerrar los ojos. Habría mucho tiempo para sentirse extraño más tarde. Ahora se sentía demasiado bien y con sueño como para sentir mucho de cualquier otra cosa.

—Louis.

—Vete, Harry —murmuró Louis.

—Es un poco difícil cuando estás tirado sobre mí —dijo Harry, su voz extremadamente seca.

Louis suspiró, y luego levantó un poco la cabeza. Miró adormilado a Harry, que lo miraba un poquito divertido.

—No sabía que eras un mimoso —dijo Harry con una sonrisa—. No podía respirar cuando me desperté.

Louis quería sacarle el dedo, pero sería un esfuerzo demasiado grande, y Louis se sentía ridículamente distraído por toda la piel cálida y perfecta en la cama.

Louis gimió y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry. Joder, esto era horrible.  _Horrible._  Una parte de él había esperado que su estúpido pseudo-enamoramiento desapareciera después de que se hubiera complacido un poco, pero al parecer no. En todo caso, parecía ser peor.

—¿Qué es? —dijo Harry, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Louis.

Louis casi gimió. El toque de Harry se sentía tan bien, pero realmente no estaba ayudando a la situación.

—Me siento como una colegiala enamorada —se quejó Louis.

Los dedos de Harry se detuvieron en su cabello.

—Louis —dijo, su voz un poco apagada. Tensa.

Vacilante.

—No digas nada —dijo Louis—. Lo sé. Sé que estoy jodiéndolo todo. Estoy intentándolo, ¿de acuerdo? Como que, no quiero sentirme así por ti. Estoy seguro de que superaré esta estúpida mierda pronto. No quiero arruinarlo todo — _Esta mierda es más fuerte que yo._

Hubo un rato de silencio.

Finalmente, Harry quitó la mano del cabello de Louis y dijo:

—Está bien.

No fue rudo, pero tampoco fue particularmente amable, ya que se separó de Louis y salió de la cama.

Louis observó impotente la forma en que los músculos de la espalda de Harry se movían bajo su piel y rápidamente desvió su mirada antes de que Harry se diera la vuelta.

—Vamos, levántate —dijo Harry, alcanzando su ropa y luego arrojándola hacia Louis—. Ya es bastante tarde.

Louis lo miró con atención, pero Harry parecía completamente tranquilo. No parecía enojado con él. Louis debió haber imaginado la repentina tensión en el aire.

Relajándose, Louis buscó su ropa. Se sentía bastante dolorido, pero era un buen dolor que le recordaba el fantástico sexo que habían tenido. Su piel aún se sentía algo cruda y demasiado sensible, pero a Louis tampoco le importaba.

Lo único que le molestaba era el hecho de que realmente quería un beso de buenos días. O dos.

O tres.

🥀 

—Entonces, ¿están juntos? —Fue lo primero que dijo Tristán cuando apareció en la cocina, recién salido de la ducha.

—No —dijo Harry.

Louis se tragó su café y empujó su taza hacia Harry, mirándolo suplicante. Harry puso los ojos en blanco pero le sirvió otra taza de café. Sus rodillas se rozaron debajo de la mesa. Louis parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de reunir sus pensamientos. Esperaba que no se estuviera sonrojando.  _Ugh,_  esto era lo peor. Era como si fuera un adolescente otra vez, teniendo piel de gallina por el contacto más inocente. Este era su mejor amigo, por el amor de Dios. Solo su mejor amigo.

—Hmm —dijo Tristán, abriendo la nevera—. ¿Dónde está mi licuado de col rizada?

Harry resopló.

—No puedo creer que casi me enamoré de alguien que bebe licuado de col rizada. Repugnante.

Tristán le sacó el dedo medio.

—Tu hermano lo está. Y me está poniendo bajo una nueva dieta "saludable" —Tristán hizo una mueca—. Aparentemente mis niveles de colesterol son tan altos que es una maravilla que todavía esté vivo.

Louis se rió entre dientes.

—Tú eres el que se casó con el hombre.

Tristán se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, lo sé. Sin embargo, no me arrepiento. Folla como un sueño.

—Demasiada información —dijo Harry, dándole a Louis un pedazo de pan tostado.

Louis se lo comió.

 _—No novios,_  ¿eh? —dijo Tristán, mirándolos sacudiendo las cejas.

Harry parecía muy absorto en hacer su propia tostada, así que Louis fue el que tuvo que responder esta vez.

Louis reprimió el impulso de afirmar que solo eran amigos platónicos; sería ridículo, Tristán probablemente los había visto besándose ayer, y Louis se había quedado toda la noche, y no habían estado exactamente callados.

Louis se sonrojó ante esa idea y murmuró: —Somos mejores amigos —Hizo una pausa, antes de agregar vacilante: —Solo follamos. Somos amigos que follan. Algunas veces. Bueno, más como todos los días, pero sí. Amigos con beneficios. Es algo, ¿verdad? La gente lo hace todo el tiempo.

Harry no levantó los ojos de su tostada.

Tristán le dio a Harry una larga mirada antes de mirar a Louis.

—¿Estás poniéndote histérico por toda la cosa gay o algo así? Ya supéralo.

Louis abrió la boca y luego la cerró.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, Tristán —dijo Harry, sin levantar la vista de su tostada—. No intimides a Louis.

Tristán hizo una mueca inocente.

—¿Quién, yo? Nunca. Creo que si parece un pato, nada como un pato y hace  _cuac cuac_  como un pato, es estúpido pretender que no es un pato.

Ni Harry ni Louis dijeron nada.

Louis se quedó mirando su taza vacía, tratando de encontrar algo que decir, algo que no sonara como si estuviera en negación. Él no estaba en negación, maldita sea. Él y Harry no eran así. Eran solo... Solo eran...

La tensión se rompió recién cuando Zach entró en la cocina, se veía sudoroso y enrojecido. Debía haber estado en su carrera matutina.

—Buenos días, dormilones —dijo, agachándose para darle a Tristán un rápido beso antes de sacar jugo de naranja de la nevera y beberlo.

Louis observó a Tristán mientras que este último observaba con avidez la garganta de su esposo mientras que Zach tragaba la bebida.

—Asqueroso —murmuró Louis a Harry, quien solo resopló, claramente acostumbrado a eso.

—Alguien debe haberse bebido el batido que hiciste para mí —dijo Tristán, sin siquiera intentar molestarse por eso.

Zach le sonrió y sacó un licuado de col rizada de la nevera más pequeña debajo del mostrador.

—Aquí está, cariño.

Tristán parecía abatido.

Louis se rió entre dientes y miró de ellos a Harry, con la intención de compartir su diversión, pero no había ni rastro de sonrisa en la cara de Harry.

De hecho, la cara de Harry estaba inexpresiva cuando tomó un sorbo de café, con los ojos duros, con ese familiar toque hostil en ellos.

Louis lo miró, sin saber qué había causado el cambio. ¿Podría Harry todavía estar interesado en Tristán? ¿Podría estar celoso de su hermano?

Louis frunció el ceño, disgustado enormemente por la idea y odiando lo mucho que le molestaba.  _Puaj_. Esto era tan asqueroso. Los celos eran feos en general, pero ponerse celoso por el mejor amigo de uno era asqueroso y estúpido.

Molesto por la forma en que se sentía con Harry, Louis decidió que sería mejor que se fuera.

Tratando de actuar de forma casual, Louis pateó a Harry ligeramente debajo de la mesa.

—Oye, tengo que irme. Acabo de recordar que el pub se está quedando sin suministros —No era una mentira, hablando estrictamente.

Harry asintió y lo siguió fuera de la cocina. Louis no estaba seguro de por qué; no era como si Louis no conociera la salida. Harry normalmente no se molestaba en acompañarlo a la puerta.

Louis, consciente de la presencia de Harry detrás de él, se deslizó dentro de su chaqueta y se palpó los bolsillos para asegurarse de que no había olvidado su teléfono o sus llaves.

 _—Um..._ cierto —dijo Louis, con una torpe media sonrisa, dándose la vuelta. Mierda, no tenía idea de lo que estaba mal con él. Nunca se había sentido tan incómodo e inseguro en su vida, sus músculos tensos y su estómago extraño y agitado.

Harry solo lo miró con la misma expresión indescifrable, sus hombros absolutamente relajados.  _Estúpido._

También se veía tan jodidamente bien que Louis quería lamerlo.

Haciendo una mueca interior, Louis dijo:

—Me voy, entonces.

—Louis —dijo Harry cuando comenzó a darse la vuelta—. Sobre lo que dijo Tristán...

Louis se puso rígido, viéndolo con recelo.

—Ignóralo —dijo Harry, mirándolo a los ojos—. Actúa como si fuera fácil "superar la histeria por la cosa gay". Nunca lo es, especialmente con tus pad... con antecedentes como los tuyos, y él no debería haber sido tan impulsivo con eso. No tiene derecho a presionarte para que hagas algo para lo que no estés preparado y puede que nunca lo estés.

Louis sintió que su garganta se cerraba y tuvo que apartar la vista por un momento para recuperarse.

—Gracias hombre. Yo... eres el mejor.

Harry le dio una sonrisa torcida, frotándose la mandíbula desaliñada con cansancio.

—Sí, como sea —Le dio una palmada a Louis en la espalda, y todo fue muy masculino y muy parecido a un amigo.

Así que por supuesto Louis tuvo que arruinarlo.

Se abalanzó sobre Harry y lo besó descuidadamente, enterrando su mano en el grueso y rizado pelo de Harry que lo había estado volviendo loco durante la última hora. Empujó su lengua dentro de la boca de Harry, suspirando un poco por el delicioso contraste entre la boca suave y húmeda de Harry y la mandíbula áspera y sin afeitar.

Después de un momento, Harry finalmente respondió, su mano subió para acunar la cara de Louis y le devolvió el beso, profundo y duro. Louis se escuchó a sí mismo gemir y luego ya no recordó casi nada.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que Harry rompiera el beso. Harry se retiró, sus ojos verdes oscuros, suaves e intensos.

—Maldita sea, Lou —Sacudió la cabeza con una expresión herida y luego se dio la vuelta y desapareció en la cocina sin siquiera un adiós.

Louis se recostó contra la pared, todo su cuerpo cantaba con placer, sus labios doloridos y su mente en completo pánico.

_Mierda._

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

🥀 

Después de llegar al pub, Louis desapareció en la parte de atrás y comenzó a hacer las tareas que normalmente no le importaban: reponer los estantes, pero incluso un trabajo tan fácil y repetitivo resultó ser difícil ese día.

No podía concentrarse en nada. Seguía atrapándose a sí mismo mirando hacia el espacio, su mente en otra parte.

—¿Qué te pasa hoy, jefe? —dijo Zoe.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Louis medio la miró.

—Nada.

Ella resopló.

—Si lo dices, jefe.

Un día iba a despedirla por no tenerle respeto. Incluso su  _"jefe"_  era burlón, Louis estaba seguro de ello. No es que la culpara por burlarse secretamente de él. Probablemente también se burlaría de sí mismo si tuviera un perdedor como él por jefe.

Zoe enarcó las cejas con una sonrisa.

—Pareces muy distraído hoy. Eso es todo lo que estoy diciendo —Sus palabras eran perfectamente normales, pero había pocas dudas sobre lo que ella estaba insinuando.

Las mujeres daban miedo. ¿Cómo lo supo ella?

Louis la miró con el ceño fruncido y dijo con su voz más autoritaria (que sospechaba que no era muy autoritaria), —Vuelve al trabajo, Zoe.

Rodando los ojos, Zoe volvió al trabajo.

Louis... Louis lo intentó. Todavía no podía concentrarse en una mierda. Seguía pensando en las cosas más estúpidas y ridículas, como la boca de Harry, las manos de Harry, la mirada verde de Harry y el cuerpo musculoso de Harry encima de él. Seguía teniendo una erección al recordar todo el sexo que habían tenido la noche anterior, las cosas sucias que Harry le susurró al oído mientras follaba con fuerza a Louis, su olor, la sensación de su rastrojo contra su piel, sus brazos alrededor de él...

—Concéntrate —dijo Louis mientras dejaba caer otra lata debido a su estado distraído. Era un jodido desastre. Actuaba como una niña de quince años que había tenido su primera polla y ahora no podía tener suficiente. Esto era ridículo. Necesitaba enfocarse en su trabajo, no soñar despierto sobre las distintas partes del cuerpo de su mejor amigo. Realmente estaba actuando como una colegiala enamorada. Una colegiala muy cachonda y enamorada.

_Suficiente._

Asintiendo resueltamente para sí mismo, Louis alcanzó otra caja.

Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Harry.

Louis gimió. Esto era realmente ridículo. Habían pasado dos horas y media desde que se había ido de la casa de los Styles, por el amor de Dios. Actuaba como esas novias pegajosas que no podían vivir sin controlar a su novio cada hora. No es que Harry fuera su novio, que era el punto. Harry no era su novio, porque Louis no era gay.

—Al menos dime si es buena, jefe —dijo Zoe, sonriendo—. ¿La conozco?

Louis la fulminó con la mirada.

—Vuelve al trabajo.

—Vamos, jefe, tengo curiosidad —dijo Zoe—. Nunca te había visto así.

—¿Así cómo? —Gruñó.

Ella sonrió.

—Con ojos todo soñadores.

Para la mortificación de Louis, se sintió sonrojarse.

—No tengo ojos soñadores.

La sonrisa de Zoe todavía estaba allí.

—Entonces, ¿quién es ella? Vamos, tal vez pueda ayudarte. Yo también soy mujer. Te puedo dar la perspectiva de una mujer.

Louis resopló y murmuró:

—No necesito la perspectiva de una mujer.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, lamentó profundamente sus palabras descuidadas.

—Caray. ¿Estás en la luna por un tipo? 

—No estoy en la luna —gruñó Louis. 

Su sonrisa era tímida.

—Pero es un tipo.  _Wow_. Pensé que eras totalmente hétero. El tipo más hétero de todos los héteros.

—No es gracioso —se quejó Louis, apartando la mirada. Se sentía... extrañamente no se asustó porque alguien más lo hubiera descubierto. Era raro. Esperaba que se estuviera volviendo loco, pero no sentía nada más que una leve molestia y vergüenza. Tal vez el hecho de que Zoe fuera lesbiana lo hacía sentir más cómodo al hablar con ella.

Por primera vez en todo el tiempo desde que la había conocido, Zoe parecía totalmente seria cuando dijo: —Lo siento, tienes razón. ¿Estás bien? —Algo como incomodidad cruzó su cara—. Sé que tus padres son... conservadores.

—Ellos no lo saben —dijo Louis—. No hay razón para que ellos sepan nada. Porque soy heterosexual —Odiaba lo defensivo que sonaba.

Esperaba que lo llamara mentiroso, pero Zoe solo le dirigió una larga y comprensiva mirada.

—Pero te gusta otro chico —dijo ella.

Frunciendo los labios, Louis se encogió de hombros.

—Es... es, complicado.

—Siempre lo es.

Cuando ella no dijo nada más, Louis vaciló. Quería hablar con alguien, averiguar qué demonios estaba pasando, y casi no podía hablar de esto con su mejor amigo.

—Yo solo —Louis se pasó una mano por el pelo—... Es mi mejor amigo. Se suponía que fuera una follada entre amigos sin más importancia... se trataba de sacarme la calentura... ¡nunca se supuso que lo deseara a él! No sé cómo sucedió —Louis se desinfló, su cara se puso caliente— . Pero ahora pienso en él todo el maldito tiempo.

Zoe hizo un sonido pensativo, sus ojos oscuros con algo de curiosidad.

—¿Es tu primer hombre?

 _—Um_ , sí. Obviamente.

—¿Tal vez deberías intentar dormir con otro hombre? Podría ayudarte a decidir si quieres a ese tipo en particular, o solo al sexo.

Louis no pudo detener la mueca instintiva, ante la idea de tener sexo gay con otro hombre.

—Ya lo intenté —dijo rígidamente—. Me escapé a último momento —Sin mencionar que no se había sentido atraído por Greg en lo más mínimo; todo lo que había querido era ser follado y ni siquiera pudo lograrlo.

Louis se mordió el interior de su mejilla, evitando su mirada.

—Y estoy bastante seguro de que lo quiero, no solo a su polla —Era imposible negarlo después de haber pasado las últimas horas pensando en la boca de Harry sobre la suya. Louis hizo una mueca—. No sé qué diablos está mal conmigo. Me gustan las mujeres. Amo todo acerca de ellas. No soy gay.

Zoe suspiró.

—Louis. Mírame.

Lo hizo, a regañadientes.

La expresión de Zoe era tensa, sus ojos brillaban.

—Yo también jugueteaba con mi mejor amiga cuando tenía diecisiete años —dijo en voz baja—. Ella fue mi primera vez, y yo... desarrollé sentimientos por ella, pero ella era heterosexual. No era serio para ella... al menos yo asumí que no lo era. Me convencí a mí misma de que tampoco era serio para mí. Así que no dije nada. Fingí que sólo era un jugueteo sin mayor importancia, que yo también era heterosexual —Su sonrisa era amplia, pero había algo infinitamente triste y frágil sobre ella—. Unos años más tarde, fui la dama de honor en su boda. Regresé a casa de su boda y miré mi departamento vacío y... —La voz de Zoe vaciló y apartó la mirada—... Deseé poder volver el tiempo atrás —dijo con voz ronca—. Desearía no haber sido tan cobarde. Tal vez si no lo hubiera sido, hubiéramos podido estar juntas. O tal vez no lo estaríamos, pero al menos yo no habría seguido pensando en qué pasaría sí y en los quizás, y bebido mi peso en vodka el día de su boda.

Louis sintió que algo pesado y desagradable se asentaba en su estómago.

—Lo siento.

Ella sonrió sin diversión.

—Sí. Solo... No repitas mis errores. Sé que da miedo, sé que es difícil aceptar lo que eres, pero hazlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Él no te esperará por siempre mientras que lo averiguas. Si te quedas en la negación, él va a seguir adelante. Eventualmente, se encontrará con alguien más y se enamorará. Si estás hablando de Harry, los tipos como él no se quedan solteros por mucho tiempo.

Louis se lamió los labios resecos, el nudo de ansiedad en su estómago empeorando por segundo.

—Es... Entendiste mal —se las arregló a decir—. No está esperando a que yo me descubra. Él no me quiere así, de verdad. Ni siquiera soy su tipo.

Zoe se encogió de hombros.

—Supuse que Phoebe tampoco iba en serio conmigo.

—¿Lo hacía?

Girándose, ella se echó a reír.

—Pero esa es la cosa. Ahora, nunca lo sabré.

Louis la vio limpiar el mostrador con movimientos bruscos de sus manos y sintió una oleada de lástima. No saber a ciencia cierta era probablemente lo peor de la historia de Zoe: ella no tuvo un cierre y fue incapaz de seguir adelante. Se preguntó si esa era la razón por la que Zoe era tan terrible en las relaciones como él, levantando a una chica nueva cada pocas semanas, incapaz de comprometerse.

Pensó en Harry, lo imaginó enamorándose de un hombre gay, alguien que supiera lo que quería y que haría a Harry feliz. Podría pasar con el tiempo. Zoe tenía razón: un hombre tan atractivo y seguro como Harry no iba a estar soltero por mucho tiempo. Harry inevitablemente conocería a alguien. Los Styles eran hombres de familia. Harry podría tener problemas ahora, pero eventualmente iba a querer estabilidad, amor y familia. Brad, o alguien más, con gusto le daría a Harry lo que quisiera. Y Louis... Louis probablemente sería el padrino, si Harry no se cansara de él mucho antes.

Algo caliente y feo llenaba el pecho de Louis, su boca sabía a ácido. Se sentía enfermo.

—Estoy bien con mi sexualidad ahora —dijo Zoe, sin darse la vuelta. Su voz no se parecía en nada a su sarcástica normal—. Pero no puedes retroceder el tiempo — Ella se rió entre dientes—. Lo último que supe es que ella tenía dos hijos.

Louis sintió como si alguien hubiera depositado una tonelada de plomo en su estómago.

De repente, quería a Harry. Mal.

Quería escuchar su voz.  _Ahora._

Louis se dirigió a la puerta trasera.

Una vez afuera, respiró el aire fresco con avidez, pero no hizo nada para calmar el pánico en su pecho.

Sacó su móvil.

Harry respondió en el segundo timbre.

_—¿Louis?_

Louis cerró los ojos, recostándose contra la puerta. No sabía cuándo la voz baja de Harry había empezado a hacerle sentir cálido y mareado por dentro. Solo escucharlo lo hizo sentir instantáneamente mejor. Más seguro.

—Oye. ¿Sigues en casa de Zach?

_—Sí. ¿Por qué?_

Louis se mordió el labio, sin estar seguro de con quién estaba hablando: su mejor amigo Harry o su amante Harry. La peor parte era que Louis no estaba seguro de a cuál de ellos quería ahora. Quería la aceptación y el afecto fáciles de su mejor amigo, pero también quería... otras cosas. Joder, él era un desastre.

—Te necesito —dijo Louis, y luego rápidamente se sonrojó—. Quiero decir que necesito verte.

Había silencio en la línea.

Finalmente, Harry dijo:

 _—Me viste hace unas horas —_ dijo. Sonaba precavido _—. ¿Pasó algo?_

Louis se mordió la punta de la lengua.

—¿Y si dijera que solo quiero verte? —dijo—. ¿Sin ninguna otra razón en absoluto?

Hubo otro silencio antes de que escuchara a Harry jurar.  _—¿Qué estás haciendo, Louis? —_ Harry dijo. ¿Parecía enojado?

Louis se pasó una mano por el pelo, su estómago en nudos.

—No lo sé —admitió, en voz baja—. Lo siento, yo solo — Él forzó una carcajada—...Olvídalo. Es estúpido. Estoy siendo estúpido. No sé lo que estaba pensando...

 _—Lou —_ dijo Harry _—. ¿Estás en el pub?_

—Sí.

 _—Estaré allí en media hora —_ dijo Harry y colgó.

Louis no se molestó en entrar, aunque hacía frío afuera. Esperó, recostándose contra la fría pared y pensando en lo que iba a decirle a Harry.

No tenía ni idea. ¿Debería intentar jugarla bien y actuar como amigos? Pero algo dentro de él se encogió ante la idea. No quería un amigo en este momento. Quería... quería saber que no estaba solo en esto, que no era solo él. Harry era tan difícil de leer. Louis no sabía lo que pasaba por su mente. ¿Todavía veía a Louis como su amigo? Louis no estaba seguro.

Joder, el simple hecho de estar tan nervioso por si a Harry le gustaba de esa manera lo estaba haciendo actuar extraño. Esto era ridículo. Estaba siendo ridículo. Eran hombres, no niñas. ¿Por qué tuvo que hacer las cosas tan incomodas? ¿Por qué no podía estar satisfecho con correrse sin complicar innecesariamente todo? ¿Luego querría tomar a Harry de la mano

Louis imaginó los largos y fuertes dedos de Harry entrelazados con los suyos, y se sintió estupendamente cálido ante la idea. _Puta mierda._  Era un hombre. Se suponía que los hombres no querían cosas así, y definitivamente no con otros hombres.

_Sé que da miedo, sé que es difícil aceptar lo que eres, pero hazlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Él no te esperará por siempre mientras lo averiguas._

No podía sacar de su mente las palabras de Zoe. Francamente, lo asustaron. Aunque Harry le había dicho que ignorara las palabras de Tristán y que no se sintiera presionado a hacer lo que no estuviera preparado para hacer, la historia de Zoe lo hizo sentir asustado e inseguro una vez más.

_¿Estaba en negación?_

_¿Estaba siendo un cobarde?_

Louis pensó en esta mañana: lo bien que se había sentido al despertarse acurrucado contra Harry, con los dedos de Harry hurgando en su cabello, el olor de Harry en su nariz y toda esa piel cálida y desnuda contra la suya. Se había sentido más allá de bien. Se había sentido... feliz. Tan malditamente feliz. Se había sentido como si perteneciera. Quería eso, más que nada. Louis lo quería.

Louis volvió a sacar su teléfono y miró sus contactos.

No pudo encontrar a su madre en sus llamadas recientes. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había hablado con ella?

Finalmente, encontró su contacto y presionó Llamar.

El teléfono sonó cuatro veces antes de que ella contestara.

—¿Mamá? —gruñó.

 _—¿Qué pasa, querido? —_ dijo ella, sonando distraída.

—Yo...

_—¿Es urgente, Louis? Estoy bastante ocupada ahora._

Louis se lamió los labios resecos.

—Creo que podría ser bi.

Había un silencio mortal en la línea.

 _—¿Perdón? —_ dijo por fin.

—Creo que soy bisexual —dijo, y se miró los zapatos mientras esperaba su reacción. Fue extraño cómo decirlo en voz alta se sentía mucho menos desalentador de lo que había esperado. Se sintió... casi aliviado. Estaba hecho. Incluso si ella lo odiara ahora, ya no había nada que temer. Estaba hecho.

 _—Louis, no tengo tiempo para tus chistes tontos —_ dijo lacónicamente ella _—. ¿Cuándo vas a crecer de una vez?_

Louis parpadeó, absolutamente sin palabras. Ella sabía que él no estaba bromeando. Tenía que hacerlo, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué estaba fingiendo que lo hacía?

—Lo digo en serio, mamá —lo intentó, pero ella lo interrumpió.

 _—Por supuesto que no —_ dijo ella _—. Llámame cuando aprendas a ser un adulto responsable —_ Y ella colgó.

Louis miró aturdido a su teléfono, antes de que una risa saliera de su garganta.

Él rió y rió, hasta que algo en su pecho le dolió.

—¿Louis?

Levantó la vista y allí estaba Harry, con su chaqueta de cuero oscura y un cigarrillo en la mano.

Louis no sabía lo que estaría escrito en su rostro, pero Harry frunció el ceño y se acercó.

—Oye —dijo, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Louis—. ¿Estás bien?

Louis intentó sonreír, pero sospechó que había fallado.

Debería parecer verdaderamente patético, porque el ceño de Harry se profundizó.

—¿Lou?

Y a la mierda, tal vez era débil, tal vez no era varonil, pero todo lo que quería en ese momento era estar en los brazos de Harry. Casi se cayó contra Harry, enterrando su rostro en su cuello y bebiendo su aroma familiar como un hombre que se ahoga respirando aire.

Después de un momento, los brazos de Harry lo rodearon y lo apretaron con fuerza.

—¿Qué pasa, Lou? —dijo. Cuando Louis no dijo nada, su voz se suavizó—. Cariño, háblame. Vamos, amor.

Louis se estremeció, retorciéndose más cerca de él. Era la primera vez que Harry usaba los apodos cariñosos fuera del sexo. Esta vez Harry sonaba como si realmente los hubiera querido decir.

—Mamá pensó que estaba bromeando —dijo Louis con una risotada. Sus ojos picaban, por lo que los presionó contra el hombro de Harry—. Jodidamente bromeando.

—¿Sobre qué? —dijo Harry, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Louis.

—Le dije que era bi, y ella me dijo que creciera. 

Sintió a Harry ponerse rígido contra él. 

—¿Le dijiste que eres bi?

 Louis asintió.

Los dedos de Harry reanudaron las caricias en su cabello, su otro brazo apretando alrededor de Louis.

—Fuiste muy valiente —dijo—. Lo hiciste bien, amor.

El interior de Louis se calentó ante el elogio y el cariño, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Fue una pérdida de tiempo —murmuró—. Ella ni siquiera me tomó en serio. Nunca lo hacen.

—Debido a que tienen una mente estrecha y son unos imbéciles arrogantes —dijo Harry con tono áspero.

Louis vaciló, dividido entre su lealtad a sus padres y la necesidad de estar de acuerdo con Harry.

—Ellos me aman.

—Tal vez lo hagan —Había algo oscuro y agudo en la voz de Harry, como si estuviera diciendo algo que había estado reprimiendo durante mucho tiempo—. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que quieren controlar tu vida. Te dicen que crezcas, pero al mismo tiempo no quieren dejarte tomar tus propias decisiones.

Louis abrió la boca y luego la cerró.

—Tienes casi veinticinco años, Lou —dijo Harry, su voz se suavizó—. No eres un niño pequeño. Ya no necesitan aprobar tus elecciones de vida. Te criaron y son tus padres, pero tú eres una persona adulta y una persona increíble. No necesitas  _"crecer"_. No tienes que hacerlos felices. Si no te aprecian como eres, si no ven lo buen hijo que eres, es su pérdida, no la tuya. Solo necesitas verte a ti mismo como el adulto que eres.

—¿Realmente crees que soy increíble? —Louis murmuró en el hombro de Harry.

Harry se retiró un poco y, alzando la barbilla de Louis, lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—No me quedaría con un pavo real tan ridículo por tanto tiempo si no supiera que bajo toda esa mierda de macho, eres una persona increíble. Cualquiera que piense lo contrario simplemente no te conoce.

Louis miró a Harry, lleno de una marea de pura adoración. Se adelantó y besó a Harry torpemente en la boca, o intentó hacerlo.

Harry tomó sus hombros y lo empujó lejos.

—Mira, estás confundido ahora, y no creo que sea una buena idea...

—Acabas de decir que no debería tener miedo de tomar mis propias decisiones —dijo Louis, tratando de convencerse de que Harry no lo estaba rechazando. Sólo fue parcialmente exitoso. La voz insegura en el fondo de su mente seguía susurrando que Harry nunca querría a un perdedor como él.

—Sí, pero creo que debes resolverte primero —dijo Harry con firmeza, cerrando su expresión de nuevo.

Y de repente, Louis se enojó, consigo mismo más que nada. ¿Por qué se convirtió en un tonto tan inseguro en lo que a Harry se refería? Él era caliente. Tenía un cuerpo increíble, una polla más grande que la media y bonitos ojos azules. Las mujeres estaban locas por él. No había razón para que a Harry no le gustara. De hecho, ayer mismo, Louis había hecho que Harry se olvidara por completo de Brad, que era el tipo de Harry, entonces, ¿por qué estaba siendo un idiota tan inseguro ahora?

—Tienes razón —dijo Louis, retirándose e intentando no mostrar cuánto extrañaba el calor del cuerpo de Harry. Bajó la mirada y miró a Harry por debajo de las pestañas—. Probablemente debería experimentar un poco, averiguar qué me gusta, qué tipo de chicos me gustan...

Harry sacó otro cigarrillo y lo encendió, su cara como de piedra. Para decepción de Louis, Harry no parecía celoso, a pesar de que había una extraña tensión en él.

—Pensé que lo habías dejado —dijo Louis.

Harry hizo un gesto despreocupado con los hombros y dio una larga calada, su mirada verde oscura y concentrada en su rostro.

—¿Así que ahora estás bien con los hombres? Eso es repentino.

Louis se encogió de hombros, tratando de medir las emociones de Harry.

—No estoy bien, no exactamente, pero alguien me hizo darme cuenta de que en este momento es algo inútil negar que soy un poco gay. Así que debo ser bi, ¿no?

Los ojos de Harry parecían penetrar en su rostro.

—¿Me estás preguntando?

Louis hizo un puchero.

—Tú tampoco me tomas en serio.

La expresión inescrutable de Harry no cambió.

Louis suspiró exasperado.

—¡Para de hacer eso! ¡Me está volviendo loco!

—¿Haciendo qué? No estoy haciendo nada.

Louis lo fulminó con la mirada, señalando su cara ilegible.

—¡Eso! ¡No te entiendo en absoluto! Pasas de caliente a frío todo el maldito tiempo. Pasas de ser mi mejor amigo, comprensivo, a ser este idiota que me mira como si quisiera follarme o pelear conmigo, ¡ya ni lo sé! —Se desinfló, frunciendo el ceño confundido—. Estás jugando con mi cabeza, Harry.

Una extraña expresión cruzó la cara de Harry. Dejó caer su cigarrillo y lo apagó cuidadosamente con su bota, mientras lo miraba con esa extraña mirada intensa que Louis no podía leer.

—Estoy "pasando de caliente a frío", porque no sé qué demonios quieres de mí —dijo Harry por fin—. Un día dices que eres heterosexual y todo lo que quieres es mi polla para correrte. Al día siguiente, dices que te pones celoso por mí y no quieres compartirme. El día después de eso, dices que eres hetero pero luego me besas. Luego dices que eres bi, pero que vas a experimentar con otros chicos —Harry se echó a reír con un sonido áspero—. ¿Quién está jugando con la cabeza de quién?

Louis abrió la boca pero no pudo encontrar nada que decir. Cuando lo ponía de esa manera, podía ver por dónde iba Harry. Probablemente él también se enojaría si estuviera en los zapatos de Harry.

—No quise hacerlo —dijo Louis, mirándolo seriamente.

Un músculo se flexionó en la mandíbula de Harry.

—Lo sé. Esa es la única razón por la que todavía estoy aquí. Pero mira, necesitas decidir de una vez por todas lo que quieres que sea, y entonces nadie se enredará la cabeza. ¿Quieres que sea tu mejor amigo, Louis?

Antes de que Louis pudiera decir que sí, Harry dijo:  _—¿Sólo_  tu mejor amigo?

El estómago de Louis se apretó. Incapaz de hablar, negó con la cabeza.

 _—¿Folla-amigos?_  —Harry dijo sin mucha inflexión.

Mordiéndose el labio, Louis solo podía mirarlo con incertidumbre.

—¿Qué... qué quieres decir con  _folla-amigos?_

—Significa que te follaré, pero saldré con otros chicos y no te pondrás celoso.

Louis bajó la mirada, frunciendo el ceño. Deseaba poder estar de acuerdo con eso, pero le dolía el estómago ante la mera idea de Harry follando, besando y tocando a otro hombre. Demonios, no quería que Harry mirara a otros tipos.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Es... es posible ser mejores amigos que follan y se besan, pero exclusivamente?

Hubo un silencio mortal.

Finalmente, Harry tomó la barbilla de Louis en su mano y levantó su cara. La expresión de Harry estaba un poco contenida.

—¿Estás buscando la palabra  _"novio",_  tal vez?

Louis tragó.

—¿Quieres ser mi novio, Louis? —Harry dijo, estudiándolo.

Louis se lamió los labios resecos, su cara incómodamente caliente.

Harry sonrió de repente, luciendo más relajado y despreocupado de lo que Louis lo había visto en meses.

—Lo haces, totalmente ¿no? ¡Mira ese rubor!

—Vete a la mierda —murmuró Louis, dándole un puñetazo en el pecho.

Harry dejó caer su sonrisa e, inclinándose, lo besó en la mejilla ligeramente. Louis se estremeció, disfrutando la sensación de la barba de Harry contra su piel.

—¿Quieres ser mi novio, amor? —dijo Harry, su voz ronca e íntima. Presionó otro beso contra la mejilla de Louis—. Te trataré muy bien, lo prometo.

 _—Um,_  está bien —dijo Louis, sintiéndose demasiado sin aliento ante un contacto tan inocente—. Me siento raro, Harry —murmuró, enterrando sus dedos en el grueso cabello de Harry.

Harry le besó la oreja.

—¿De qué forma?

—Como, todo el aleteo en el interior y esa mierda —dijo Louis, gimiendo un poco cuando Harry lamió el lóbulo de su oreja—. Como si hubiera tragado burbujas y me están haciendo cosquillas por dentro. Es jodidamente raro.

Harry se echó a reír, acercándolo a su cuerpo.

—Eres un Idiota. Es bueno que seas tan bonito.

—¡Oye! —dijo Louis, haciendo pucheros.

Harry besó el puchero de sus labios.

Louis suspiró felizmente, absorbiéndolo. Se sentía tan, tan bien. Los besos nunca se habían sentido tan bien hasta Harry.

Se quejó en protesta cuando Harry se apartó un poco.

—No me importa —dijo Harry con voz ronca, mirándolo a los ojos y acariciando la mejilla de Louis—. Amo jodidamente todo sobre ti.

Louis se lamió los labios, las burbujas en su pecho se estaban volviendo tan malas que casi temía que empezara a flotar.

—Como, ¿cómo un amigo?

Harry sonrió, sus ojos entrecerrados.

—No como un amigo.

Louis sonrió, desvió la mirada, miró a Harry y sonrió con impotencia antes de esconder su cara enrojecida contra el hombro de Harry.

 _—Agh._  Esto es tan asqueroso. Estamos siendo tan chicas. Agh.

Sintió que Harry se reía.

—Eres una persona tan ridícula —dijo, dejando caer un beso sobre la cabeza de Louis.

Louis sonrió contra el hombro de Harry, sintiéndose tan mareado que no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo.

—También te amo —murmuró, besando la garganta de Harry y respirando su aroma limpio y masculino—. No como un amigo —agregó, en caso de que no fuera obvio.

Los brazos de Harry se apretaron a su alrededor en respuesta.

Louis se permitió disfrutar de este momento por unos minutos antes de decidir que esto se estaba volviendo demasiado triste y embarazoso.

—A la mierda —dijo, levantando la cabeza.

La risa en respuesta de Harry fue el mejor sonido del mundo, decidió Louis con una sonrisa.


	2. épilogue.

**JUST A BIT GAY.  
** **EPÍLOGO.**

_—Aww,_  ¿no son ustedes dos los más lindos? —dijo Tristán, dejándose caer en el sofá y sonriéndole a Louis y Harry de forma realmente molesta—. Siempre supe que serían adorables juntos.

—Lo dije hace años —intervino Miles, sin levantar la vista de su teléfono.

—Odio a tu familia —dijo Louis desde donde estaba tendido en la alfombra, usando el regazo de Harry como almohada.

Apartando la vista de las cartas en su mano, Harry le sonrió.

—Mentiroso.

Louis se encontró devolviéndole la sonrisa. Está bien, tal vez estaba mintiendo, un poco. Más que un poco. Amaba a los Styles, y estaba increíblemente agradecido con ellos por permitirle pasar la Navidad con ellos y hacerlo sentir tan incluido. Siempre se había sentido cómodo con ellos, pero ahora que él y Harry estaban juntos, todos eran incluso más cálidos con él. Louis esperaba que no solo lo compadecieran por sus padres. Louis no creía que Harry le hubiera contado a su familia acerca de sus padres, pero considerando que Louis estaba pasando la Navidad con los Styles, probablemente todos habían adivinado qué tan mal estaban las cosas con ellos.

La sonrisa de Louis cayó un poco. Sus padres no habían tomado bien las noticias, por decirlo suavemente. Su madre todavía se negaba a hablar con él. Su padre... lo único que su padre había dicho era:

_—Ni siquiera estoy sorprendido. Un hombre normal ya se habría establecido._

Louis... esperaba sentirse absolutamente destrozado, pero en realidad estaba sorprendentemente bien. Se sentía casi aliviado, en cierto modo. Ahora que su relación con sus padres había tocado fondo, ya no tenía nada que temer. Estaba hecho. Tal vez su relación mejoraría, tal vez no, pero las cosas solo podrían mejorar ahora. Probablemente pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que las cosas mejoraran, si alguna vez lo hicieran, pero Louis estaba sorprendentemente bien con eso. Por supuesto, era de gran ayuda que la única persona que siempre había cuidado su espalda estuviera más cerca de él que antes, tan cerca que a veces Louis no estaba seguro de dónde terminaba él y comenzaba Harry.

Estar en una relación con Harry era extrañamente nada extraño. Era jodidamente increíble. Louis obtuvo todos los beneficios de un mejor amigo, junto con todo el gran sexo del mundo. Podía besar a Harry en cualquier momento que quisiera, y quería besar a Harry en todo maldito momento últimamente. Era un poco embarazoso, de verdad, pero Louis descubrió que le encantaba besar a Harry casi tanto como le gustaba tener la polla de Harry en él. Se estaba convirtiendo en una total puta de los besos. ¿Eso era una cosa?

Louis sonrió un poco, levantando la vista para mirar a su novio, mientras que Harry jugaba a las cartas con sus hermanos. Harry tenía el ceño fruncido por la intensa concentración (los Styles eran muy divertidos en lo que se refiere a juegos de cartas), por lo que Louis podía satisfacer su vista sin ser atrapado mirando a Harry como un bobalicón. Podía estudiar sus rasgos, expresando cada emoción que Harry estaba sintiendo. La mandíbula de Harry se apretó con fuerza mientras que miraba a Shawn, que acababa de acusarlo de haber hecho trampa. Louis se humedeció los labios, queriendo lamer el frunce en la boca de Harry. Y besarlo. Y hacerle otras cosas.

—Asqueroso —dijo Miles con un resoplido, pateando a Louis.

Louis lo fulminó con la mirada, su cara se calentó. Si había algo que odiaba de los Styles, era la falta de privacidad. Había tantos de ellos. Uno no podía ni siquiera comerse con los ojos a su propio novio sin que se burlaran de él.

—La fase de la luna de miel es repugnante, ¿no? —dijo Tristán, sonriendo—. Me siento avergonzado por estar cerca de esos dos.

Miles puso los ojos en blanco.

—Como si tú y Zach no fueran igual de repugnantes. Han estado juntos por dos años. ¿Cuál es su excusa?

Tristán se encogió de hombros antes de deslizarse descaradamente en el regazo de su marido.

—Mi esposo es el hombre más caliente en esta habitación —declaró, mirando las cartas de Zach—. Esa es mi excusa.

—Deja de distraerme, mocoso —dijo Zach, pero envolvió su brazo libre alrededor de Tristán.

—No estoy de acuerdo —intervino Niall, desde donde estaba sentado, apoyado en el hombro de Shawn—. Mi novio es el hombre más caliente en esta habitación.

Louis miró de Zach a Shawn y arrugó la nariz pensando. Supuso que ambos eran calientes. Los Styles fueron bendecidos con unos grandes genes, de verdad. Shawn era ridículamente guapo, pero la llamativa estructura ósea de Zach atraía más a Louis.

—Creo que Zach es más caliente que Shawn —dijo.

 _—Ouch—_. Shawn dijo, riendo.

Tristán le sonrió a Louis.

—Me gustas. ¿Podemos quedárnoslo?

Harry miró a Louis atentamente.

—Lo haremos.

Louis se lamió los labios.  _Maldición,_  él realmente, realmente quería un beso. ¿Podría el resto de los Styles desaparecer por un minuto para que Louis pudiera besar a su propio novio?

—La opinión de Louis no cuenta —dijo Niall entre risas—. Zach se parece bastante a Harry con otro tipo de pelo, por lo que la opinión de Louis no es exactamente imparcial.

—Oye, soy extremadamente imparcial —dijo Louis.

—¡No seas un mal perdedor, Nini! —dijo Tristán, sacando la lengua—. Perdiste. Chúpate esa.

—No me llames Nini—se quejó Niall, mirando a su hermanastro.

—No peleen, niños —dijo John, rodando los ojos—. Es Navidad.

Louis se encontró sonriendo.

Era feliz. Era realmente, muy feliz.

Miró a Harry y lo encontró mirándolo.

Harry rozó su pulgar contra los sonrientes labios de Louis, su mirada extrañamente verde oscura y suave al mismo tiempo.

—Feliz Navidad, amor.

—Feliz Navidad —susurró Louis, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.

Y a la mierda, él estaba recibiendo ese beso, incluso si todo el clan Styles los observara besarse.

Louis agarró la parte delantera de la camisa de Harry y lo derribó.

—Estoy aquí. Han pasado dos horas enteras desde que me besaste.

Harry se estaba riendo cuando sus labios chocaron juntos.

El ángulo era jodidamente incómodo, había silbidos y risas lobunas por toda la habitación, pero seguía siendo el mejor beso de la vida de Louis.

Sabía a felicidad.

**_Fin._ **


End file.
